


A Pesar de Todo

by Danally



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally
Summary: Que sucedería si Michael no hubiese sido mordido por Lucian, si gracias a Selene hubiera llamado la atención de los vampiros y lo obligaran a convertirse en uno de ellos. Otra historia Michael/Selene con lo normal de ese mundo; mentiras, traiciones, envidias y celos.También, un punto de vista de la vida en la mansión.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió hace mucho, incluso antes de que Evolución saliera en los cines. Fue una de las primeras historias que escribí y lo hice basándome en las descripciones del libro en cuanto a Michael y Selene. Llevo los dos últimos años haciendo correcciones y acabándola de escribir pero basándome en lo que deseaba de la historia en aquel tiempo, basta decir que si el treinta por ciento del inicio se mantuvo ha sido demasiado. El enano también se me creció, como siempre.
> 
> Así que para que mi querido lector lo entienda: las circunstancias son las mismas de la película hasta cuando Selene va a buscar a Michael a su apartamento, en esta historia Lucian no lo alcanza a morder y el relato se desarrolla desde ese punto y con los vampiros dándose cuenta de su importancia.
> 
> También, cada capítulo hace referencia a los acontecimientos sucedidos en una duración de veinticuatro horas.

Por unos largos segundos su mente se negó a darle razón de nada, pánico esparciéndose por ella al recordar absolutamente nada y su mente ser incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, uno a uno sus sentidos despertando lentamente, su mente consciente regresando, un cuerpo justo a su lado, parcialmente sobre ella y por unos instantes con molestia, shock y consternación creyó por fin haber sucumbido a las persecuciones interminables de Kraven, una mirada a la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el cabello rubio y desordenado le trajo los acontecimientos de la madrugada anterior a la mente.  _Bueno, parte._

Seguidamente escuchó el sonido de agua chapuceando, se fijó en sus alrededores.  _¡Y estaba de día! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_  Se dijo, pavor reinando en ella y haciéndola sentar en un afán. El brillo que el agua desplegaba en todas las direcciones al sol darle de frente la hicieron de una arrastrarse hacia atrás, un rayo de luz dándole directamente en la mano y " _mierda,"_ dolor estalló desde allí por todo su cuerpo. Al ver el peligro trató de ser más cuidadosa y ahora si estudió sus alrededores detenidamente sin entrar en pánico y mientras enterraba sus nudillos quemados en la arena fría. Estaba debajo de un muelle que le prestaba a su vez algo de protección, en las putas horas del día…y probablemente los lycans los estaban buscando en ese momento, sus armas no las veía por ningún lado.

Una presión en su hombro se le hizo evidente y descubrió con otra sorpresa un torniquete.  _¿Michael Corvin le había hecho un torniquete después de que ella lo secuestró a punto de pistola?_ Era un doctor pero sabía que ella habría tenido sus dudas y rencores en ayudar a sus captores. Volvió hasta donde él y le tomó el pulso el cual encontró fuerte y eso fue algo de menos de que preocuparse en ese momento. Tan solo por no dejar lo giró a ver si de repente estaba acostado sobre una de sus armas pero no encontró nada.

Miró su reloj y notó desconsoladamente que faltaban sus buenas ocho horas para el anochecer. Por unos segundos se decidió a pensar con cabeza fría o a no pensar. Al fin concluyó que el peligro no había pasado aún del todo y le tocaría pasar las próximas horas atenta –y esquivando– a los rayos que se filtraban por las tablas del muelle y alerta por inmortales y humanos.  _Ejemplo mayor de como una simple misión en su mundo podía complicarse en cuestión de segundos; no debió de haberlo ido a buscar sola._

Fue durante esa larga espera y cuando le tocó pasar sobre el cuerpo de Corvin –huyendo de varios rayos de sol– que tuvo una tentación que jamás había experimentado. La vena pulsante del humano llamándole la atención,  _podía cortarlo y beber un poco, no había necesidad de morderlo._  Tras unos momentos de tentación se castigó a sí misma, esa no era su forma de actuar y se lo achacó al hambre más que a sus instintos. Incluso así el pensamiento permanecía. Cómo también permanecía el pensamiento de que estaba en buen estado físico; su cuerpo atlético y firme le dejaba conocer aquello. Se quejó debajo de ella y esperó a que despertara mas no lo hizo y casi hasta le veía lo absurdo a toda esta situación.

Cuando la noche por fin llegó no pudo hacerlo en un mejor momento, la sed de sangre tornándose más fuerte pero no la suficiente como para hacerla preocupar. Por última vez dedicándole un pensamiento a la pérdida de su Jaguar. Con Corvin a cuestas y de repente levantando alguna sospecha hizo el camino hasta unos edificios cercanos. Fijándose en los alrededores robó el primer carro que encontró, siempre vigilando por encima del hombro a ojos curiosos o peor, lycans.

De camino y a toda velocidad a Ordoghaz pasó por una casa segura, lo que le llamó la atención fue una luz encendida. Se preguntó si continuar su camino o detenerse después de todo estaría más segura en la impenetrable mansión que en aquel aparente lote vacío. El problema se resolvió con un gemido de Corvin y con la distancia; tardarían al menos media hora más en llegar hasta la mansión sin tránsito. Y eran las horas pico. Desde esa casa segura podía llamar refuerzos e ir con ellos hasta el apartamento donde habían sido atacados esa madrugada. A Corvin lo dejarían encerrado o en algún hospital con supervisión.

Se dirigió a un parqueadero subterráneo de uno de los edificios de apartamentos adyacentes, y después de un par de corredores y puertas secretas se encontró con la puerta principal abierta, tres traficantes de muerte esperándola, de una preguntándole que había sucedido y a quien traía en hombros. A su vez les hizo otra pregunta; que hacían ellos ahí, la respuesta era que andaban de guardaespaldas de tres miembros prominentes del concilio que habían decidido adelantársele a la llegada de Amelia –y pasar la noche en la ciudad–. Selene a su vez les contó todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas. Los tres traficantes entusiasmados ante el prospecto de dejar su trabajo tirado y marcharse con ella devuelta al apartamento del humano; de cacería.

"Esperen," Mason interrumpió a sus compañeros tras darse de cuenta de algo, "¿Corvin como en  _Corvinus_?" al ver el repentino desconcierto de todos cayó en cuenta que ninguno había notado aquel pequeño detalle.  _Ni siquiera su salvadora._

"Interesante," Fue Rose quien habló esta vez,  _cualquier cosa para salirse de su parte de la misión._  "creo que hay que investigarlo."

Mason se giró hacia Selene sacando su celular, "¿Y dices que a Kraven no le interesó lo de los lycans en las alcantarillas?"

De inmediato supo que su único problema con el regente no sería haber desobedecido sus órdenes y haber pasado el día fuera de la mansión. "No, pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta que iban tras Corvin…Y de lo especial de su apellido."  _No era lo único especial en cuanto a él._ " No creyó que algún día sacaría disculpas por Kraven  _pero ahí lo estaba haciendo._  La ineptidud del regente en cuanto a la guerra no la ponía en duda, pero lo que decía no era una disculpa; era verdad. "Ya después fue sospechas mías." Sólo esperaba que esto la ayudara a salirse un tanto de los problemas que se le vendrían.

"Eso lo solucionamos ahora," dijo Mason, "Si Kraven no autorizó a los traficantes de muerte investigar estoy más que seguro que Amelia sí lo hará." Por supuesto que no estaba llamando a Amelia directamente sino a uno de los asesores que la acompañaban, a ella solo se le molestaría si era absolutamente necesario.

Vieron a Mason marcharse hacia una de las salas, "¿Para que los lycans necesitarían a un descendiente de Corvinus?" James preguntó, un traficante de muerte novato. "No puede ser coincidencia que lo anden buscando."

"No, no lo es." Domenick comentó molestándole que el vampiro aclarara lo obvio.  _¡Por eso mismo era que Mason estaba llamando al aquelarre de Amelia!_

Rose le dio una mirada rápida a Selene en cuanto las dejaron solas, "…Nada extraño que nos metas en problemas…" le dijo al verla dirigirse por una bolsa de sangre, Selene ignorando sus palabras. Rose exhaló, "…Al menos avísale a Kraven, ¿no?" le preguntó. "Adviértele."

La cuestión era que no le interesaba si Kraven quedaba mal en todo esto, se lo había buscado y Amelia o su mano derecha tomaría en manos este asunto como no lo había hecho el regente. "A la mierda Kraven." Le respondió, dejándole ver con aquellas palabras lo que en verdad pensaba. Ante Rose podía expresarse de aquella manera.

Rose sabía que Selene no era maquinadora, dejaría caer a Kraven y no sacaría disculpas. "Un consejo; lávate las manos de esto. Avísale a Kraven, después de todo ya lo hecho hecho está. Dile que no estuvo en tus manos detener a Mason que se comunicara con Ellen. Pero que lo llamas para advertirlo."

Habían vampiros a los que Selene respaldaría, lamentablemente Kraven no era uno de ellos. "Lo mío no es clavar el puñal por la espalda. La ineptitud de Kraven-" se detuvo en cuanto escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la sala. Domenick entró segundos después, haciéndosele extraño el silencio.

Selene se acabó de tomar la bolsa de sangre y regresó a la sala espartana donde había dejado a Corvin, le acomodó mejor la cabeza al ver su cuello en un ángulo que seguro le dejaría un dolor en los próximos días. Lo acababa de tocar cuando _por fin_ lo vio despertándose desubicado, lo empujó del hombro de nuevo a una posición acostada evitando que se fuera a lastimar, no obteniendo resistencia cuando le explicó que tenía una concusión. Ni siquiera parecía que la hubiera escuchado, el humano pareciendo confundido así que decidió explicarle que llevaba inconsciente un buen rato, luego decidió ir al punto, "¿Sabes porque estaban… _esos hombres_  tras de ti?"

La hermosa mujer se inclinó sobre él acercando sus rostros, al su corazón apurarse sintió un martilleo incesante en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó tratando de levantarse y sintiéndose mareado,  _definitivamente no en un hospital._

"En un lugar seguro." Le respondió, viéndolo notar lo poco arreglado de la habitación, paredes grises, y unos muebles mullidos; era una sala de descanso para traficantes de muerte. Lo vio a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo, "Soy Selene."

 _Selene,_ repitió en su mente, por fin conociéndole el ,  _Michael Corvin,_ quiso a su vez presentarse pero no lo logró.  _Selene,_ se llevó el nombre en los labios.

Selene vio al humano perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente. Quisieralo o no aceptarlo había una parte de su mente que le decía que de repente estaba más aporreado de lo que se veía, ella no era doctora para saberlo certeramente. Le hizo el cabello a un lado notando como el morado en la frente y en su cien se había colocado más oscuro. También debía tener fiebre porque el calor que desprendía su cuerpo no parecía ser normal. Llevó la mano hasta el cuello y la cerró sobre este, maravillándose ante el calor y sintiéndole el pulso más fuerte que antes. Se preocupaba, se preocupaba y no tan solo por ese momento sino por lo que le depararía el futuro. Tan solo por no dejar fue por un trapo y lo mojó, colocándoselo sobre la frente tras habérsela limpiado lo mejor que podía. Cuando escuchó pasos detrás suyo cayó en cuenta que llevaba su buen rato embelesada mirando al atractivo humano,  _al parecer no había tenido suficiente con todo el día,_  miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Rose.

Se acercó, sorprendiéndose de como Selene parecía hacerle de enfermera al humano, no pudo dejar salir una mueca burlona, "¿Le vamos a poner vigilante o tan solo lo encerramos?" Preguntó pues por sus compañeros traficantes metería las manos al fuego pero por los tres vampiros que estaban custodiando no lo haría. De pronto a uno de ellos le daba por venir a probar al humano de Selene.

"Encerrémoslo."  _Ella no podía quedarse cuidándole el sueño,_  pensó molesta consigo misma por dejar que la curiosidad que sentía por él interfiriera así fuera momentáneamente.

Rose rodeó el mueble, "Tu estancia en cuanto al mundo humano es conocida, ¿qué te hizo cargar con él todo este tiempo? ¿Tal vez de probarlo cuando estuvieron debajo del muelle…?" en aquel momento Selene no se había dado cuenta de la importancia de aquel apellido, tentación era tentación,  _instintos, instintos._

 _Tan solo ignoraba al mundo humano,_  "No lo hice. Y ya les dije, salvó mi vida."  _O al menos sospechaba que lo había hecho,_ todavía no sabía que pasó después de que perdió el conocimiento y como despertó a varios kilómetros de donde habían estado y al otro lado del río. Miró a Rose, no gustándole tanta preguntadera, por alguna razón la hacía sentir a la defensiva. "Le estoy en deuda."

 _Aquello le causó gracia,_  "la legendaria Selene debiéndole un favor a un humano." Se burló, pero entendía; para un guerrero pagar las deudas era uno sus deberes, "¿Qué crees que Amelia ordenará?"

Selene le dio una última mirada al humano y se colocó en pie, "Me basta con que nos de autorización para ir a buscar a los lycans a las alcantarillas."

 _Aquello era obvio,_  "Me refería a que va a pasar con el humano." Después de que Selene se movió del mueble ocupó su lugar y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la sorprendió por el movimiento. Su mano derecha yendo a parar a uno de los costados de Corvin y lo acarició apreciativamente, " _¿Carne nueva?_ "

Dominick entró en la habitación y vio a Selene encogiéndose de hombros, su ceño fruncido mientras estudiaba la escena delante de ella, "No se lo podemos dar como premio a los lycans así a la hora de la verdad no signifique nada."

No pudiéndose detener Rose le acarició la cara "…Es atractivo…de una forma tosca y poco convencional."

Selene vio a Rose cogiendo la toalla y prestándole atención a Corvin, "No puedes transformarlo." Le advirtió, al menos creía que su molestia venía de aquello, de que un traficante de muerte quisiera actuar como ellos reprochaban algunos de los vampiros actuaban.

"…Lo sé," Le respondió ausentemente, miró hacia su torso y llevó su mano hasta este, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo maravillándola, llamándola a su lado. Colocó la mano abierta sobre uno de sus pectorales y lo apretó, después deslizó dicho mano hacia su cintura, prosiguiendo hasta su pierna y volviendo a subir, esta vez introduciendo la mano debajo de su camisa. Una exhalación la dejó salir. "Creo que tiene fiebre,"  _la temperatura humana normal no era tan alta, o al menos no la recordaba así._

"¿Lo vas a convertir o te lo vas a coger?" Domenick preguntó con molestia.

Rose se sonrió, "¿Puedo convertirlo mientras me lo cojo?" le preguntó con desfachatez e inclinándose a posar sus labios sobre los tibios de él, su mano deslizándose hasta su entrepierna por unos segundos. "Está en buena forma para un humano. Sería una magnifica adición para los vampiros." Declaró.

"Es un doctor, ¿qué buena adición sería para nosotros?" Domenick volvió a hablar, de un momento a otro preocupado con la manoseadora de Rose,  _que de repente le diera por morderlo._  Buscó a Selene con la mirada pidiendo su apoyo, más ella no detuvo la situación como creyó sucedería, antes parecía estudiarla con desaprobación.

Ausentemente Rose le besó el mentón, "Doctor, no. Estaba imaginándomelo más como un traficante de muerte." Dijo sintiendo que empezaba a despertar una erección, así que grave  _grave,_  no estaba.

"Los vampiros recién convertidos no ven nada bueno en ser un traficante." Esta vez fue Selene quien habló con molestia. Exhaló, "Y componte Rose, estos espectáculos no son aceptables, mucho menos cuando involucran humanos." Rose estaba por encima de ella en cuanto a edad y le debía respeto, pero no lo estaba en cuanto a escalafones así que no vio porque no hacer ese pedido,  _su descaro los estaba incomodando._

Mason entró en ese preciso momento, llamando la atención. Y aclarándose la garganta con desaprobación ante lo que Rose hacía. La vio sonriéndole mientras se colocaba en pie, dejando al humano en paz. Le alcanzó un celular a Selene y ésta lo miró como si fuera un insecto raro, tuvo que decirle que era Kraven y no un delegado de Amelia.

"Te lo dije." Rose le murmuró seriamente.

Selene vio a los tres traficantes burlándose entre ellos y marchándose después de que Mason añadiera que Kraven  _parecía estar_ enojado.  _Era mejor que la hubieran dejado sola,_ pensó, ahora no confiaba en que a alguien no le fuera a dar por morder a Corvin. Se recordó que ella temprano también había estado tentada en hacerlo. Exhaló, llevándose el teléfono al oído.

Selene tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo, toda su paciencia para llevar esa conversación con él. Para el final tenía preparado falsamente aceptar cada uno de sus regaños pero preocupadamente lo notó más enojado de lo normal y sabía que aquello tendría repercusiones fuera de las normales. Ella misma veía que había sido una movida sucia pasárselo por alto. Y por eso mismo no se iba a lavar las manos,  _él mismo se lo había buscado._

_Y ella no iba a pasar un segundo más pensando en ello._

.

.

.

La autorización de ataque de Amelia fue recibida antes de la media noche, dañándoles así la salida a los tres miembros del concilio, por su parte los cinco traficantes de muerte tenían órdenes de esperar por refuerzos, lo cual lo estaban haciendo mientras al mismo tiempo organizaban un pequeño arsenal. Fue James quien entró en la sala interrumpiéndolos y diciéndole a Selene que parecía que Corvin se había despertado.

 _Por supuesto,_  era ella quien tenía que hacerse cargo del humano pues fue ella quien lo llevó hasta donde ellos. Lo encontró sentado en el mueble, la cabeza entre sus manos.

Cuando volvió a ver a la mujer del metro se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño,  _no sabía si contentarse o no por ello,_  "No entiendo, ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Selene estudió su obvio malestar y confusión también se preguntó que tanto era prudente revelarle, "…Los hombres que andan buscándote son peligrosos, tan solo estamos averiguando porque te quieren. También te protegemos."

Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir por la mitad,  _tenía una concusión,_  "¿Entonces no estoy secuestrado?"

 _Era tanto su secuestradora como su salvadora,_  pensó sintiendo lastima por el humano,  _la vida que conocía se desmoronaba bajo sus pies y él todavía no lo sabía._

Al ver que la mujer no contestó continuó, "No sé porque me quieren." Se quejó al tratar de moverse, "Sólo soy un doctor, no he hecho nada malo. No me he metido con nadie, no tengo dinero."

 _Las razones humanas para ese tipo de problemas,_  suponía, "Lo averiguaremos."

Que ella no le quitara los ojos de encima lo empezó a enervar,  _si no estaba secuestrado entonces se iba a marchar,_  "¿Tienes aspirinas o algo para el dolor?" Había tratado de levantarse varias veces pero no había podido por el dolor de cabeza. Y dudaba que unas simples aspirinas le fueran a hacer efecto pero peor era nada.

"…Ya regreso." Fue lo único que se ocurrió por decirle. Selene sabía que no tenían nada, tan solo quería mostrarse cooperativa para que él hiciera lo mismo. En cuanto entró a la sala de vigilancia donde estaban sus compañeros reunidos preguntó si habían obtenido órdenes de qué hacer con Michael Corvin. La respuesta fue una negativa. Les contó que el humano quería algo para el dolor y fue James quien le sugirió que fuera donde los tres vampiros del concilio a ver si el más joven quien se había ganado su puesto tan solo por su parentaje tenía algo  _recreativo_ del mundo de los humanos.

"Eso sería peor," fue Mason quien habló.

"Sólo dile la verdad," Domenick sugirió, y vio que a Selene no le agradó lo que le llamó la atención, "Tiene que saber en lo que está metido…después de todo de esta solo sale como vampiro o muerto."

"…Él ni siquiera vio a los lycans."  _no sabía lo que eran,_ fue la disculpa que sacó Selene, algo que se dio cuenta estaba haciendo últimamente, "No sabe lo que soy…" Nadie pareció importarle sus palabras y no se quedó en la sala porque no quería demostrar que esto le importaba, porqué ni siquiera ella tenía la mínima idea. Regresó a la habitación donde él estaba y le pasó un vaso plástico con agua, "Lo siento, no tenemos nada." Fue lo único que le dijo viéndolo asentir y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, luego que hizo un esfuerzo en pararse. "¿Qué haces?" preguntó sorprendida y acercándose,  _para ayudarlo o detenerlo ni siquiera lo pensó._

Michael empezó a caminar notando que cada musculo de su cuerpo protestaba ante el esfuerzo, "Si no soy un rehén entonces me marcho."

"Dudo que así como estás llegues lejos." Le dijo al verlo cojear, "Refuerzos vienen en camino, espera y te llevaremos a un hospital." Por supuesto no sabía que tan sincero era aquello, dudaba que alguno de los traficantes de muerte estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar una cacería para irlo a cuidar,  _ni siquiera estaba segura que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

Michael se detuvo, el corazón en los oídos, "¿En qué estoy metido? ¿Es esto alguna guerra entre pandillas?"  _¿Pero qué hacía esa hermosura con pandillas?_

"Ningunas pandillas pero no tengo autorización de decir más," mintió. "Tan sólo descansa. Mis compañeros no demoran."

Michael fue a sacudir la cabeza pero lo pensó mejor, "No, me marchó." La actitud de la mujer de repente cambió ante sus ojos. La sintió tomándolo del codo fuertemente, su mirada endureciéndose.

"No. Si lo haces nos pondrás a nosotros también en peligro. Si en una hora mis compañeros no han llegado te llevo yo misma a un maldito hospital,  _pero allá tú._ " Selene estaba mintiendo por supuesto,  _¿no?_

 _¡Hospital!_ Pensó recordando la herida de ella la madrugada anterior, de inmediato sus ojos buscaron la herida en su hombro, encontrando la misma blusa rota en el área pero la piel se encontraba intacta, "…Como, como, como," confundido no supo que preguntar,  _¿había estado alucinándola lastimada?_  No, eso fue antes de que él se golpeara la cabeza con el parabrisas. Por aquella herida ella debía de estar en peor estado que él y podía atestiguar por su semblante que no era así.

Selene notó a donde miraba y supo que tenía que buscar alguna explicación, en vez de eso la sorprendió al zafarse de ella y llevar sus manos hasta su hombro, levantándole el traje en la rasgadura y buscando la herida abierta que ya no existía.

" _¿Cómo estás bien?_ " preguntó, ella colocó espacio entre ellos y testarudamente no le contestó. Tuvo la necesidad de sentarse y colocar la cabeza en las manos de nuevo, buscando entender y al tratarlo un dolor agudo traspasándolo.

Tras unos segundos Selene frunció el ceño y solo encontró una cosa por decirle, "Necesitas mantener la compostura."

" _¿Cómo putas me pides eso?_ "¿Cómo lo hacía si no entendía nada de lo que sucedía?  _Tenía que haber alucinado todo eso del accidente, no había de otra, ¿Estaba todavía alucinando?_ Decidió no buscarle más respuestas a la situación al menos no por el momento. Levantó la mirada y en vez de verla marcharse la vio que se sentó en un asiento cercano a la puerta haciéndole de vigilante. Seguramente sospechaba que iba a huir,  _lo cual a decir verdad eran sus intenciones_. Michael se quedó mirándola, planeando su escape, aunque sería más difícil de lo que creía pues tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en ese lugar.

Un buen rato pasaron en silencio, Selene no viendo nada más por decir y Michael demasiado aturdido como para actuar. "¿Me estoy enloqueciendo?" susurró sin mirarla.

"No." Le respondió tentativamente,  _culpablemente,_  "Todo tiene una explicación. Tendrás tus respuestas pero-"

No supo porque aquello le pareció disco rayado, "No sé quiénes son los buenos, ni los malos.  _¡No confío en ti!_ "

 _Eso era bueno,_  en sus circunstancias tampoco confiaría en ella, "Lo que estamos haciendo lo hacemos por tu bien." Lo fijó con la mirada, "Créeme."

" _¿Por qué debería creer algo de lo que dices?_ " Ella le mantuvo la mirada impasiva por tanto tiempo que lo incomodó, rompiéndola se preguntó si estaba acostumbrada a por mandarse esa cara que la gente hiciera lo que le pedía. "…Me llamo Michael." Cambió de tácticas,  _tal vez si se ganaba su confianza podría lograr algo._

Aquel cambio repentino la extrañó, y sospechó que traía algo entre manos, "Soy Selene." Probablemente no recordaba cuando le había dicho su nombre antes de desmayarse. Silencio se dio y lo vio empezando a caminar nerviosamente.

"Si no fue una alucinación tu Jaguar está en el fondo del Danubio." No supo porque le dijo aquello, tal vez por entablar conversación dado que ella no se iba a marchar,  _tal vez tan solo por ser odioso y molestarla._

"…No fue una alucinación." lo dudó pero luego habló, "¿Cómo terminó el Jaguar allí?" tenía una idea pero quería ver si cuadraba con lo que creía.

Michael prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido. Más preguntas llegándole y ella negándose a contestar algunas hasta que vio que la empezó a sacar de quicio sobre todo con su sonsonete de como se había curado tan rápido si no había sido una alucinación.

.

.

.

Selene continuaba en la habitación con Michael, a su vez sintiéndose adormilada cuando una alarma la hizo colocar de pie en un segundo, Michael también. "Quédate aquí y no le vayas a abrir a nadie." Le dijo marchándose antes de que le fuera a preguntar que sucedía. Mientras hacía el camino a la sala de vigilancia vio a los tres miembros del concilio también en los pasillos, miradas de aprensión en sus ojos. Todos eran guerreros en esas instalaciones, aun así que fueran sorprendidos no era algo bueno. "¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó a Mason quien estaba en frente de las cámaras.

"Un grupo tropezó con nuestras alarmas."

Michael decidió no hacerle caso a la mujer y la siguió hasta donde pudo ver a un grupo reunido. 'No nos han encontrado aún pero están cerca.' Decía uno de los hombres, 'Sí, estamos seguros que son lycans.' Otro también hablaba por teléfono,  _'¿Dónde están los traficantes de muerte que mandaron como refuerzos?'_  Otro enojado gritaba por el celular, ' _¡Por qué tantos lycans creí que estaban extintos!_ '

Sintió que alguien le apretó el hombro y se giró a mirar al hombre, una sonrisa burletera en sus labios y ¿ _eran esos colmillos?_ "Amigo, definitivamente te quieren."  _Definitivamente no estaban ahí por ellos sino por el humano._

" _¿Lycans?_ " ¿Qué era un lycan y un traficante de muerte? " _…Pandillas._ " Susurró más para sí mismo, no habiéndolo querido creer antes…tal vez por la belleza de la mujer;  _era demasiado persuasiva._  Se empinó para ver uno de los monitores, y sí, seis hombres parecían buscar algo en un terreno baldío. La cabeza le volvió a dar vueltas y a palpitar y se encontró colapsando contra una pared, usándola como soporte.

Domenick le dirigió una última mirada a Corvin, "No se preocupen, están bastantes alejados de la entrada, les tomará su buen rato para encontrarlas y Khan y su equipo están a diez minutos."

Estando a punto de colapsar Michael decidió alejarse viendo que nadie le prestó atención. En su camino encontrándose con una habitación –que había estado cerrada antes– llena de armas desde el piso hasta el techo, aquello aumentando su nerviosismo a más no poder.  _¿Dónde mierda estaba?_  Un refrigerador le llamó la atención justo a su lado y lo abrió, extrañamente encontrándose solo bolsas de sangre.  _¿Acaso lo querían como un doctor de la mafia?_  Se preguntó no sacándole sentido a nada. Tal vez entendería todo esto una vez que la concusión pasara. No teniendo más por hacer sacó dos bolsas de sangre, una la colocó en su nuca y la otra en la frente, exhalando inmediatamente. Unos momentos después Selene apareció como buscándolo.

Dio un paso hacia él, "Ya sabemos que eres importante para esos hombres, antes creíamos que era una coincidencia. Pero en el metro, ¿te acuerdas del metro?"

Michael asintió,  _¿cómo no se iba a acordar del metro?_  " _¡Toda esta mierda empezó contigo!_ " Le dijo acusadoramente.

 _Conocerla ciertamente no le había traído suerte,_  "Esos hombres estaban detrás de ti desde antes que nos conociéramos."  _quien sabe y desde hacía cuánto,_  "Yo los venía siguiendo sin saber que ellos te seguían a ti."  _Pero basta de explicaciones,_  "Amelia no te va a entregar tan fácilmente."

" _¡¿Y quién putas es Amelia?!_ " preguntó más que irritado viendo que la pregunta la sorprendió, como quien no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de aquella forma.  _¡A él no le importaba!_

 _No había tiempo para ello,_ lo vio caminando hacia ella en una forma que él creería intimidatoria pero antes eso le causó gracia, luego exhaló cuando en su estado debilitado fue a colapsar y lo alcanzó a coger antes de que se golpeara. Michael notó la velocidad con que recorrió los varios metros que los separaban, también recordó haber notado su fuerza cuando lo había separado y arrastrado del hombre que había tratado de morderlo la noche anterior. Selene lo ayudó a colocarse en pie nuevamente, ella no debería de notar su cercanía, el calor emanando de su cuerpo pero lo hizo, "Créeme que te conviene más estar en nuestro bando."

" _¡No quiero un puto bando!"_

Selene decidió no responder, en vez de eso fue hasta un armario y sacó un traje de traficante de muerte masculino, "Póntelo, es a prueba de balas, al menos el chaleco lo es." Lo guió hasta otra habitación para que no estuviera en el camino si llegaban a necesitar más armas. "Quédate aquí.  _Esta vez hazlo._  Vendré a buscarte en cuanto sea prudente."

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos después de que Selene se marchó para que ella entrara por la puerta con un rifle en la mano, apurada preguntándole si sabía usarlo, la respuesta por supuesto fue que no. Ella rápidamente se paró a su lado, entregándoselo, apuntándolo al piso y enseñándole como quitar el seguro. "Sé cuidadoso, no dudes. Mis compañeros todos van vestidos como yo, negro, cuero y látex. Dispárale al que se te acerque usando ropas normales."

"¿Ropas normales?"

 _Sí, como las que él seguía usando,_  "Ponte el traje que te di." Le ordenó mientras continuaba en obvio afán,  _mínimo hasta caía en fuego cruzado después de haber creado todo este numerito,_  "Cuando se te dé la orden saldrás y te irás con mis compañeros."

 _¡¿Cómo?!_  Ella se fue a marchar y la detuvo del brazo, "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No vendrás?"

Selene fijó la mano que la sostenía con la mirada y él inmediatamente la soltó, "Tengo otros asuntos que atender."

"Entonces quiero ir contigo." Dijo con urgencia pues ella era la única que conocía en ese lugar, la única persona en que medio confiaba.

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Vas a estar más seguro con mis compañeros. Pregunta por Kahn."

Una explosión de inmediato se dejó escuchar, disparos siendo abiertos. Selene empujándolo del pecho hacia afuera de la habitación, hacia lo más profundo del corredor, los disparos viniendo en dirección contraria. Lo empujó hacia una sala y la alcanzó a coger de la muñeca antes de que lo dejara, " _¿Qué haces? Quédate conmigo._ " Se mantuvieron la mirada y Michael supo que ella creía que lo pedía para que lo protegiera, y sí, ya había visto su destreza para defenderlos a ambos pero no era sólo eso, "…Podrían lastimarte también."

Selene balbuceó por unos segundos al ser tomada por sorpresa de que él se preocupara, luego retomó su aplome al caer en cuenta de que se preocupaba era por él salir lastimado, no por ella. "Soy un soldado en esta guerra." Le dijo, tomando su mano y haciéndolo soltarla. "Colócate el puto traje. No te lo voy a repetir."

 _¿Guerra?_  Se preguntó para verla desapareciendo inmediatamente, otro hombre armado de repente tomando su lugar y diciéndole que lo dejaron a cargo de él y que hiciera lo que le dijera. Que si sobrevivían por cinco minutos todo estaría bien. Aturdido quedó después de toda esa información. Se colocó el chaleco, no tuvo tiempo para el traje completo.

 _Los siete minutos más largos de su vida,_  explosión, tras explosión, disparos, gritos y  _¿rugidos?_  De repente total silencio. El hombre a su lado le dijo algo y luego desapareció ante sus propios ojos, algo que le hizo preguntarse si se estaba enloqueciendo. El mismo hombre al lado suyo segundos después diciéndole  _'Putos humanos'_  y tomándolo y echándoselo a los hombros. Vio el mundo entero pasar en un flash, el viento golpeándolo, algo estallando en frente de él una vez que estuvieron al aire libre. Se golpeó fuerte al caer al piso, dos hombres inmediatamente flanqueándolo, uno lo alcanzó a coger de los hombros y apoyarlo contra la pared, con toda la fuerza que poseyó Michael le pegó en la cara haciéndolo soltar y caer, el otro aprovechándose del momento lo cogió de los hombros mientras el otro se levantaba, entre los dos lo tenían atrapado mientras Michael tiraba patadas en todas direcciones, de repente el que lo sostenía de las axilas lo soltó y Michael le pegó una patada al otro mientras el mundo volvía a girar. De repente se encontró nuevamente sobre los hombros…de su primer aliado.

Pudo observar de nuevo el panorama, humo y más disparos de nuevo audibles, de repente no creyó estar viendo bien pues vio animales,  _animales reales y enormes_  peleando contra el grupo de Selene, la cual no veía por ningún lado.

Cuatro de aquellos animales enormes parecieron notarlo y querer alcanzarlo y sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía trató de bajarse de los hombros del que lo cargaba, al ver que no podía apuntó el arma mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que corriera más rápido. Con el primer disparo le voló la cabeza a uno de los animales,  _le había estado apuntando a la mano._  Los otros siguieron en su persecución. Esos… _monstruos_ eran más rápidos. El más cercano un momento estaba a cinco metros y en un parpadear sintió la garra en su hombro, la mano no alcanzándose a cerrar sobre su carne pero las garras llevándose un buen trozo de él, un grito de inmediato lo dejó y disparó al tórax. El animal cayó y buscó a los otros dos. Iba a empezar a disparar a lo loco cuando de repente numerosas explosiones justo al lado de sus oídos se hicieron notar, los animales cayendo al piso y él de repente siendo aventado hacia algo, manos fuertes arrastrándolo hacia atrás mientras el carro era acelerado. Un pitido entre sus oídos no le permitió escuchar que era lo que los hombres decían, hombres armados y vigilantes mirando hacia fuera de la van, con la puerta abierta vio las armas destellando una y otra vez. No oía los disparos pero podía sentir las vibraciones en su pecho. Uno de los animales que aún los seguía cayendo al piso, " _¡¿Qué putas está pasando?!_ " se preguntó cerrando los ojos y colocando la cabeza entre sus manos.  _Se estaba enloqueciendo._


	2. Capitulo 2

Selene regresó a Ordoghaz dos días después. La euforia de la caza habiendo desaparecido y con cada paso que daba el cansancio aumentando y su humor yéndose por los pisos. Sabiendo que lo que se vendría no sería nada bueno evadió el asunto y marchó al dojo donde Khan y otros traficantes se dispondrían a revisar cada una de las armas que habían llevado con ellos. Estaba sola en aquella sala cuando dicho vampiro entró, "…De la que te perdiste…"

Khan se giró hacia ella, "Las cosas están feas aquí." Le comentó, por su parte también reprochándole que se hubiera pasado a Kraven por encima. Cuando era ella sola no había mayores problemas;  _el regente le perdonaba todo,_   _¿pero cuando involucraba a un grupo de traficantes?_  …Serían castigados sutil y severamente una vez que Amelia entrara en hibernación.

_Por supuesto,_ "¿Kraven?"

"Lívido, me sorprendería si sales de esta tan solo con una palmada en la muñeca."

_Ella también,_  "Pero yo tenía razón."

" _¿Eso es lo único que te interesa; tener la razón?"_  le preguntó, de frente juzgándola como muy pocos se atrevían.

_Sí,_ pensó exhalando, no gustándole que le echaran en cara la forma en que había actuado. Sí, le agradaba haber tenido la razón en un inicio y que Kraven hubiera quedado mal. No le agradaban todas las repercusiones que se darían de aquí en adelante. "No." Khan era una de las pocas personas que le hablaba de esta manera, "Espero que Amelia-"

"Sí, sí,  _sí_ ," le respondió, dándole la espalda y separando un rifle de los que los traficantes habían devuelto para revisión, "ya Amelia llegó para ponerte en alto y a Mason. Y a su vez restregarle a Kraven su incompetencia en la cara." La estudió al verla que no se defendía, notándola abrumada. "¿Has hablado con ella?"

Selene asintió, "Sólo me dijo que era bueno contar con guerreros como yo." Se había sorprendido que la Mayor hubiera aparecido en la ciudad y en las alcantarillas la noche anterior, habiendo adelantado su viaje y decidiéndose por unirse a la batalla, su  _última batalla antes de hibernar,_  había dicho. Los traficantes de muerte habían estado cansados y abrumados del número de lycans;  _habían sido bastantes._  En una sola noche habían matado más lycans que en las últimas tres décadas. Y no le quedaba duda que había sido por la Mayor,  _su fuerza y tenacidad,_  con solo un discurso improvisado había subido la moral a sus soldados, haciéndolos más mortales. Casi cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas de matanzas entre ambos bandos.

"Mandó a llamar traficantes de diferentes aquelarres, nosotros solos no hubiéramos dado a basto." A él le había tocado que quedarse en la mansión con otro grupo de soldados, vigilantes a una retaliación mientras al mismo tiempo se mantenían pendientes mediante intercomunicadores de lo que sucedía en la ciudad.

Selene le asintió,  _lo había notado,_  " _Y tan solo de pensar de los lycans que se nos escaparon con la luz del día…_ " dijo suspirando.

Khan se quedó mirándola preocupado, "No había habido una batalla de esta magnitud desde hacía siglos." Preocupada ella le asintió. "Amelia ha formado un grupo para que averigüe lo que está sucediendo. Tantos lycans en la ciudad justo para un despertar no puede ser coincidencia."

En ese mismo momento en algunas de las casas seguras se debían de estar haciendo torturas. "¿Necesitan ayuda para los interrogatorios?"

"No. Las órdenes son que los que participaron en la batalla descansen. Se lo merecen."

Selene asintió, por el tono de voz de Khan se daba cuenta que en verdad reprobaba su forma de actuar, pero si no hubiera sido por Mason quien confió en ella y en sus pruebas no se hubieran dado cuenta de nada de esto.

Al verla que no se marchó continuó, "Órdenes de búsqueda esta noche." Aunque no había necesidad de decirle aquello. Selene se tomaría el día para descansar, pero no la noche. Nada que no fuera parte de su rutina.

Selene volvió a asentir. El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos más hasta que decidió romperlo, "¿Al fin qué pasó con Michael Corvin?" se decidió a preguntar, no había vuelto a pensar en el humano desde que le informaron que ya estaba a salvo dentro de la mansión y ahora  _sí_ siendo un rehén.

"Todavía no se sabe para que lo querían los lycans pero en una de las guaridas se encontraron varios papeles tachados con los derivados del apellido Corvinus. Al hacer una búsqueda cotejamos que ha habido demasiada gente desaparecida con esos apellidos. Aquí en Budapest viene solo de hace unos años, en toda Europa desde hace más de una década."

_Así que Mason tenía razón en sus asunciones,_  "¿Qué decidió Amelia hacer con él?"

"Con todas las cosas médicas de estos tiempos mandó a llamar a Olivia y envió muestras de sangre a unos genetistas a ver si pueden descubrir cuál es su valor." Se encogió de hombros, "Nos dijo que le diéramos la opción de elegir. Transformación o morir. No se lo va a entregar con vida a los lycans."  _Cuando transformar y morir podía ser la misma cosa no había necesidad ni de pensarlo._

Selene asintió,  _eso ya se lo había esperado, ahora esperaba que el humano no fuera uno testarudo…lo cual ya sospechaba que era._  "¿Cómo está?"

Para él no era como si Selene se preocupara por el bienestar del humano, Corvin tan solo fue suerte que le cayó a ella encima. Lo más probable es que en el momento estuviera maquinando ir a sacarle si tenía algo que ver con los lycans. "…No se lo está tomando muy bien que digamos." Le comentó como al llegar a Ordoghaz y después de varias discusiones con los traficantes de muerte que lo cuidaban le habían explicado lo concerniente a ese mundo, y como al él negarse a creerles le habían mostrado su verdadera naturaleza. Nadie queriendo encargarse del humano problemático lo habían encerrado. Y al día siguiente por la mañana él mismo y un vampiro recién convertido habían ido a hablar con Corvin, sacándolo de su encierro momentáneo. Khan quedándose relegado ante la conversación y tan solo observando y escuchando. "¿Sabes qué hizo?" preguntó y Selene se encogió de hombros, "Escapó sabiendo que afuera era de día. Casi nos incinera a los dos y aun grupo que había cerca de los ventanales."

Aquello tanto la sorprendió como la preocupó por las repercusiones que sabía habrían, "…Eso no se lo deben de haber tomado bien los vamp-"

"Amelia decidió pasarlo por alto dado que se está acostumbrando." Vio que aquello asombró a Selene, tanto como a él.

"¿Cómo lo volvieron a capturar?"

"No lo hicimos. Uno de los hombres de Amelia pensó que sería bueno colocarle un rastreador. Fue al hospital donde trabaja. Obviamente allí lo estaban esperando unos lycans que no notaron su presencia. Se les escabulló y vino a buscarnos de nuevo a eso de las cuatro de la tarde."

"¿Se les escapó de nuevo a los lycans?" preguntó con interés, sin notarlo regodeándose a su manera, " _Impresionante_." El joven no terminaba de asombrarla,  _pero con tanta maravilla dudas empezaron a aparecer,_ "¿Cómo supo que eran lycans?"

Domenick entró en la sala en ese momento y decidió interrumpir, " _Mejor,_  ¿Cómo sabemos que no está con los lycans y que esta no es una trampa para infiltrar la mansión?" había una razón más que por cuidarlo por la cual estaba encerrado y sin comunicación.

Khan y Selene lo ignoraron, ambos teniendo sus razones para creer que no era así, "Tendría que ser un fantástico actor y una farsa muy bien montada."

"Hemos visto cosas peores, ¿no?"

"Amelia se encargará de eso." Khan desestimó al vampiro y volvió a centrarse en Selene, a ella –como con el resto que le preguntaba– no le estaba contando la historia tal cual sucedió, "Dijo ver dos policías nuevos dentro del hospital con armas de alto alcance. Lo cual al parecer no es normal."

Eso a ella no la convencía;  _seguramente el humano se había acobardado de dejar la mansión tras pensarlo con cabeza fría,_  "…Es más problemático de lo que parece."

"Sí, lo es."

"Quiero hablar con él." Selene declaró sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

_Pues le iba que tocar esperarse,_  "Ya lo dije, Amelia se encargará de él. Tu tratando con Corvin no creo que sea lo más apropiado." Después de todo Selene no le haría las cosas fáciles al humano al interrogarlo,  _ella no tenía la paciencia para ello,_  en cambio Amelia tan solo sería beber de él para conocer sus memorias. "…Aunque Corvin no ha parado de preguntar por ti." La notó parándose unos milímetros más derecha y le sorprendió que quisiera hablar con el humano. Se la imaginaba probablemente queriendo lavarse las manos de este –si al final no era de importancia– así fuera ella quien prácticamente lo había metido en todo esto.

_Apropiado o no tenían que hablar,_  y prefería eso que presentarse a la reunión que sabía la esperaba con Kraven. De repente sintió ansiedad recorriéndola y se la achacó erróneamente al regente. "Siento que es mi deber hablar con él."

Se encogió de hombros,  _cierta_   _culpa debía sentir,_  "Allá tú." Luego lo recordó, "Son las cinco de la mañana Selene, debe de estar descansando…o en medio de una resaca."

" _¿Resaca?_ " preguntó Domenick. Ante eso Selene también levantó las cejas desaprobatoriamente.

Khan volvió a ignorar a Domenick. "Le dijo a Theo que se iba a emborrachar apropiadamente antes de tomar su decisión. Selene, ya te toca que esperar a media mañana o mejor, para la noche."

.

.

.

Todo el mundo parecía pensar –tal vez por su forma de ser– que le agradaban los problemas,  _lo cual no era así_. En aquel instante llevaba su buen rato discutiendo furiosamente con Kraven.

" _¡Debiste haberme avisado entonces!_ "

Selene decidió no contestarle, con su silencio admitiéndole que había jugado sucio. Todo el que la conocía sabía que no le habría tomado mucho tiempo descolgar el teléfono y avisarle que Mason había llamado a uno de los consejeros de Amelia. Por su rencor hacia el regente no había jugado en equipo,  _no lo había querido proteger de su propia incompetencia,_  "En todo caso no sabíamos la magnitud de lo que iba a suceder. O en lo que nos estábamos metiendo."

" _O por favor, ¿quieres que me crea eso?_ "

Mientras Kraven se paseaba de lado a lado iracundo ella mantenía su lugar inmóvil. Bajó la voz, aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía, " _¿En verdad crees que estaba al tanto que nos encontraríamos con una centena de lycans?_ "

_¡Por supuesto que no!_  Le pegó a la silla en frente de él.  _¡Era él quien había estado al tanto!_  Ahora tan solo pedía que el cuerpo de Lucian y sus más cercanos fueran encontrados para poder tranquilizarse,  _para dejar de sentir que su pellejo estaba en juego._  "Me haz echo quedar mal, Amelia no me ve como nada más que un incompetente."

Volvió a favorecer el silencio, sabiendo que si le contestaba le diría que  _él mismo_  era responsable de tal incompetencia. Kraven le volvió a pegar a la silla, esta vez partiéndola en dos. Las rabietas del regente no tendían a intimidarla, pero esta lo hizo así no le agradase admitirlo;  _nunca lo había visto así de enojado._

_El silencio otorgaba,_  " _¡¿No tienes nada más por decir?!_ " La muy desgraciada probablemente estaba contenta por como todo esto le estaba saliendo.

_Nada que pudiera mejorar las cosas,_ pensó Selene con ironía.

" _¡Me has traicionado y vilmente!"_

Le rodó los ojos, "Kraven-"

La forma que le rodó los ojos hizo que más rabia estallara en él. Caminó hasta donde ella,  _"¿No tienes ni puta idea de lo que está en juego verdad?"_  Le preguntó estando a punto de cometer un desliz, el cual notó en cuanto ella se colocó en alerta.

Selene estaba más que segura que la iba a zarandear y de inmediato se alistó para defenderse pero lo vio deteniéndose de inmediato,"… _¿Qué va a estar en juego?_ Sigues siendo el regente de Viktor, ni siquiera Amelia te puede remover." Por su afán de que no le fuera a colocar una mano encima pasó por alto el significado de las palabras que le dio, algo que en otra circunstancia no hubiera hecho.

_Él quería más que ser el regente,_ había estado a un paso de ser el dueño,  _más de medio siglo de planeaciones tirados a la basura por ella_. "Vete. Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta." Le mantuvo la mirada por no más de dos segundos, y después Selene se la bajó, reconociendo que le hablaba con la verdad. En cuanto llegó a la puerta volvió a hablar, "…No creas que te saldrás fácilmente de esta…"  _Ella tenía que aprender._ Una vez que se marchó decidió dejar sus planes para ella para después.

_En el momento había más por qué preocuparse._

Era más provechoso preocuparse por lo que sucedería si Lucian alcanzó a salir con vida de aquel ataque.

Y hacer planes por si lo había hecho. Por si lo capturaban. O por si no, y lo llamaba haciendo reclamos.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3

Aún con el cansancio que sentía no obtuvo un descanso plácido, mucho menos tras la conversación con Kraven. A ratos despertándose y preguntándose cuál sería su retaliación pues usualmente no creía en las amenazas del regente, pero esta vez había sido grave.

Aún antes de que anocheciera decidió dejar la cama e hizo el camino hasta donde le dijeron estaba la habitación provisional de Michael Corvin, encontrándose afuera a dos guardas que la dejaron entrar sin complicaciones.

_Su rango y confiabilidad entre los traficantes de muerte se daba por sentado._

El humano estaba despierto, tan solo se quedó mirándola y de un momento a otro se levantó como un resorte yendo hacia ella. Se estaba preparando para otra tirada, pero no fue eso lo que le llegó.

El movimiento rápido le provocó un malestar enorme, pero lo hizo a un lado, "Cielos, estás viva." El alivio de verla,  _como nada que había sentido últimamente._ Sin poderse detener colocó una mano en su brazo para asegurarse que era verdad, no un espejismo, o un desvarío de su mente. Una vez más preguntándose porque le interesaba esta mujer.

Su reacción al verla la desconcertó y al instante se sintió como un consuelo, la hizo olvidar de todos sus problemas por unos cortos segundos. Cortos segundos que no duraron mucho, pues una amalgama de emociones la recorrió principalmente incomodidad en cuanto notó lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Por instinto movió su brazo no tan sutilmente para que la soltara, lo cual él hizo de inmediato. "¿Cómo van tus heridas?"  _para que preguntarle si estaba bien._

Michael se encogió de hombros sorprendido por su reacción, pero a su vez entendiéndolo, si algo fue él quien se propasó, "Preguntaba por ti, pero nadie me daba respuesta… _creí_ …"

Dejó las palabras en el aire, pero entendió, "Estoy bien." Le contestó, yéndose a sentar en el mueble, queriendo colocar espacio entre ellos, "Te ves horrible por cierto." Añadió, se veía pálido, con ojeras, demacrado.  _El tufo tampoco ayudaba._

 _Si algo su estado físico reflejaba su estado de ánimo._ Michael le alzó las cejas, no estando seguro de que contestarle así que se encogió de hombros y de inmediato se arrepintió al dolor traspasarlo nuevamente.

"¿Cómo va la cabeza, el hombro?" volvió a preguntar al escuchar la inhalación de dolor que le provino.

A su concusión había que aumentarle que quedó parcialmente sordo por todos los disparos que hubo a su alrededor, y el hombro, el hombro ahora gracias a aquel hombre lobo o  _lycan_  era una masa sin forma que no lo dejaba tranquilo del dolor, "Me imagino que unos cuantos centímetros habrían hecho la diferencia entre tener y no brazo...o cuello."  _No era como si a ella en verdad le interesara,_  se dijo, "Sin antibióticos lo más probable es que muera, y si decido convertirme en vampiro ni cicatriz quedará."

"Si te haces convertir rápido lo más probable es que solo quede una marca, si te esperas más tiempo entonces sí habrá cicatriz." Le aclaró.

"Entre todos mis dilemas ese es mi menor problema. Pero es bueno saberlo."

 _¿Aquel tono fue ironía o molestia?_  "¿Aún no tomas tu decisión?"

Exhaló cansado, "Siento que me estoy enloqueciendo." Decidió hablar con la verdad, "¿Quién me dice que todo esto no es una alucinación?" Sin querer volvió a donde lo habían dejado.

" _¿Todavía estas con eso? ¿Incluso después de que te lo demostraron?"_  descruzó los brazos.

Michael se encogió de hombros defensivo, "Supongo que hay una parte de mí que aún no quiere creer. Que me aferro a mi sanidad mental."

Le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos, estudiándolo, luego se colocó en pie y caminó hacia él, lo vio inmediatamente colocándose alerta, dando un paso hacia atrás y levantando su mano, Selene se detuvo de inmediato, "…No voy a tratar nada."

Sí, había desconfianza, pero por lo que no sabía que debía esperarse de todo esto, de todos estos  _vampiros_. Michael la estudió por unos segundos y después exhaló ante la situación, creyéndole, "¿Qué vas a tratar entonces?"

Selene caminó despacio hasta donde él y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se detuvo, él pareció sospechar lo que iba a hacer porque le asintió. Llamó su cambió; ojos tornándose azul, colmillos entongándose, sentidos agudizándose. Él no quitándole la vista de encima, "Esto no es un truco."

Michael pasó saliva, su corazón acelerado, en temor, sospecha, negación, atracción, ya ni sabía que sentir, que pensar. Su mirada se posó en sus colmillos, de un segundo para otro su atención pasando a su boca, a su rostro completo, a sus ojos azul eléctrico de nuevo.  _Dios, era divina._  Se colocó nervioso y no supo a donde mirar. Ganas de acariciarle la cara o besarla le llegaron al tiempo que ella le rompía la mirada incomoda –seguramente cansada de que se le hubiera quedado mirando como un idiota–, y le señalaba hacia una ventana mientras retrocedía varios pasos.

Selene escuchó el pulso de Corvin acelerándose y le tomó más de un par de segundos caer en cuenta que podía ser por algo más que temor y mientras más lo miraba a los ojos más se incomodó a su vez. Rehuyéndolo se preguntó porque estaba haciendo esto, porque le importaba si el humano decidía o no convertirse en vampiro.  _Lo más apropiado hubiera sido no venir a buscarlo, mucho menos a su habitación._  "Ábrela."

La aprensión de ella en aquel momento palpable, aun así no la detuvo ante lo que obviamente le quería demostrar, cierta curiosidad mórbida naciendo en él, queriéndole dar un ' _¡Ja!_ Tú y tus amiguitos vampiros se pueden ir a la mierda,' una vez que nada sucediera _, ¿Pero eso de que le servía? ¿Dónde quedaban los tales lycans en esto?_ Michael se aproximó a la ventana y la escuchó diciendo que oprimiera el botón a un lado de esta, lentamente los paneles metálicos que habían impedido que la luz del sol pasara empezaron a moverse hacia arriba, a bañar el lugar con la iluminación natural. Él no le quitaba el ojo de encima a ella, viéndola cada vez caminar hacia atrás a medida que dicha luz se le aproximaba. Cuando el panel por fin se detuvo la vio respirar profundo como tomando valor y después llevando su mano hasta el rayo, inmediatamente humo empezó a salir mientras escuchaba un sonido horrible y la piel se oscureció primero tomando un tono rojizo oscuro y fue ahí cuando retiró la mano. Mientras en un apuro él se giraba a volver a hundir el botón escuchó un  _mierda_ que hizo eco en su cabeza. Al volverse hacia ella la vio alejándose y blandiendo la mano en obvio dolor, sus instintos como doctor fueron acercarse de inmediato y revisarle la herida encontrándose con una quemadura de segundo grado. "Mierda." Se dijo a sí mismo, dicha mano no había estado expuesta por más de tres segundos.  _Ahora entendiendo más porque los otros vampiros no lo detuvieron ni siguieron cuando dejó la mansión dos días atrás._  Estaba por levantar la mirada y buscar sus ojos cuando lentamente dicha quemadura empezó a cambiar de tono, al principio creyó que eran cosas de él, que estaba viendo mal pero no fue así, el tono rojo empezó a desaparecer, la hinchazón también. Estudió el proceso de sanación y a lo último lo único que quedó en la habitación fue el olor a piel quemada, le pasó el dedo por sobre los nudillos asegurándose que veía bien. "Fantástico…" cayó en cuenta de algo, "¿Esto es lo que pasó con tu hombro?"

Selene le asintió, "Por eso era que te decía que iba a estar bien." Decidió extraer su mano de entre las de él.

"… _Pero no estabas bien."_

Selene se volvió a alejar, a colocar espacio en cuanto la sonrisa torcida de Michael le llamó la atención, "Es diferente cuando se pierde sangre." tanta susurradera y cercanía entre ellos la estaba colocando nerviosa. Michael tan solo se quedó parado donde se encontraba, confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos. Selene exhaló, regresando al inicio del problema, "¿Ya te explicaron que no es seguro que sobrevivas a nuestro virus?"

Michael le asintió, "Hay una doctora que mandaron a traer, Olivia, tomamos muestras de mi sangre y están haciendo una prueba a ver si mi conversión se puede dar con éxito."

Aquello era noticia para ella, dudaba que aquella prueba existiera e hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Khan. Sus conocimientos no iban hasta los ámbitos científicos y creía que donde hubiera escuchado algo así lo recordaría. "¿Cuándo se darán cuenta?" aquello era diferente a lo que Khan le había dicho de averiguar si estaba relacionado con Marcus.

 _No le habían dicho_ , se encogió de hombros y de un momento para otro vio los ojos cambiar de azul eléctrico otra vez a oscuros, no cafés como una vez lo había pensado sino a avellana…de cerca, "Quiero vivir." Se explicó simplemente. "Es solo que todo esto es difícil de digerir. De tan solo pensar a todo lo que voy a renunciar, todo por lo que he luchado…" si las circunstancias fueran normales estaba seguro se necesitarían años de terapia psicológica para llevar todo esto.

Selene asintió con entendimiento, pero sin palabras, que demoraron un buen momento en llegar. "No tienes familia a quien dejar atrás, es más fácil de ese modo."

No supo porque ante aquel tono de voz por un momento dejó de sentir lastima por sí mismo, pues tenía razón; donde hubiera gente a quien dejar atrás no estaría siquiera considerándolo. "Tienes razón."

Él no contestó más pero ya los vampiros sabían, ya le habían estudiado los antecedentes, el tema familiar. Selene continuó, "Todo por lo que has luchado lo puedes enfocar en nuestra causa, no sé mucho de este ámbito, pero hay instalaciones orientadas al descubrimiento científico."

Michael exhaló en burla ante aquello, "Soy un médico y mira que tan rápido te curaste ante mis ojos. Ustedes no tienen un uso para mí."

Le asintió, "Somos dueños de compañías farmacéuticas como Ziodex, nos beneficiamos de ellas, pero a su vez estas ayudan al mundo humano. Estarías ayudando, solo que no tan directamente como en un hospital. Habla con Olivia, estoy segura que te ayudará a encaminarte." Se decía que se achacaba su interés de que él se hiciera convertir a que había sido ella quien lo metió en este mundo sin querer, pero no sabía que tanto de eso era verdad. Selene exhaló, "Mira, no soy buena en esto. Me enviaron para que hablara contigo. Amelia ha tomado un interés y quiere que como incentivo se te explique todo y se te muestren las instalaciones. Sé que ya hablaste con alguien ayer en la mañana, pero dado por como salió todo primero se quiere saber si al menos cooperarás…"

 _Los vampiros le habían explicado muchas cosas,_  "Esta Amelia, ¿Me quiere como alguna clase de sucesor potencial de Marcus?"  _le habían explicado algo de las jerarquías._

"No lo sé." Frunció el ceño, "Creí que todo este interés iba más por el lado de los lycans." Exhaló, "Pero puede ser. Si tu relación con el linaje Corvinus resulta ser real puedes ser valioso." Miró a su alrededor, la habitación que le habían dado distaba a metros de la de ella pero tampoco eran los cuartos pequeños que se les daban a los sirvientes y que tenían que compartir hasta en grupos de seis. En su opinión, aunque más pequeña que su apartamento estaba mejor amueblado y organizado;  _los vampiros de bajo rango le tendrían envidia._  "Por lo que puedo ver Amelia tiene sus ojos puestos en ti como alguien de consideración. Estas habitaciones no se le conceden a recién convertidos." Tan solo por su apellido podía subir escalafones que le tomarían décadas sino siglos ascender.

"Marcus tiene un alto puesto en su sociedad…¿qué les hace pensar que no voy a tratar de deshacerme de él para tomar su lugar?"  _Sí, sí, sí, él veía mucha televisión,_  pero así funcionaba el mundo también.

 _Cómo si eso fuera a ser fácil,_  aquello le acusó gracia y no lo pudo ocultar, "No pareces esa clase de persona."

Por primera vez vio una medio sonrisa proveniente de ella, "¿Demasiado cobarde?" preguntó esta vez en burla y con un tono amistoso que no había llegado a utilizar con ella.

Para nada lo encontraba cobarde. "…Demasiado noble." Se escuchó a si misma decir con sorpresa sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Molestia de nuevo recorriéndola al ver como ese humano le llamaba tanto la atención, "Tendrías demasiado por recorrer, por aprender para siquiera ser considerado un sucesor digno." Si algo se le hizo evidente en ese momento fue que este no era su mundo, y tal vez nunca lo sería.

 _Se lo imaginaba,_  "Es obvio que opinas que debería hacerme convertir, ¿Por qué?" si algo tan solo pensaba que había sido un lastre para ella.

Trató de disimular que aquella pregunta no la sorprendió, " _Esa_  es decisión tuya." Vio que esperaba más, pero ella no sabía que más dar, "Aparte de noble eres valiente, algo que no se ve mucho en esta sociedad."

" _¿Valiente?"_  preguntó extrañado de que alguien tan fuerte, tan tenaz, tan intrépida, como ella lo viera a él como valiente,  _¿porque?_  Lo único que había hecho era quejarse…

Recordaba haberlo visto colocándose en línea de fuego por ayudar a una mujer en el metro, "…Te fuiste a los golpes con dos lycans, mataste a otro," no lo había visto pero se lo contaron, "Te le escapaste a Khan,  _¿Sabes cuantos vampiros pueden alardear de algo así?_ "  _Y eso era aun siendo humano..._

"Los dos primeros no sabía que eran lycans," le habló con la verdad, de inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza, " _Cielos,_  eso fue bastante estúpido de mi parte." Se dijo, cayendo en cuenta de la situación.  _Todo_  lo que había hecho después de aquello fue bastante estúpido, su instinto de supervivencia entrando a jugar, "…La verdad, me sorprende que siga con vida…"

Otra virtud;  _no alardeaba antes mostraba sus inseguridades,_  "Volviendo a lo de hacerte convertir no hay otra opción, si después te arrepientes siempre puedes caminar hacia la luz del sol."

Michael le subió las cejas, no sabiendo si bromeaba o no,  _lo más probable era que no,_  "No hay nada por perder _, ¿huh?"_

"No cuando ya todo está perdido." Respiró profundo, "Puedes probar como te salen las cosas. Algo debe de tener que nuestra raza no sufra de falta de candidatos a convertir."

 _Cómo si alguien le fuera a decir a ella que no con esa cara, con esa mirada,_ se sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, lo que lo apenó al hacerse evidente que no pudo ocultarle dicha burla.

Selene no le veía ninguna gracia a la situación,  _"¿Qué?"_  preguntó defensivamente entre curiosa y molesta de no entender el chiste. Con sus sentidos alertas escuchó el pulso de él acelerándose de nuevo.

Michael se sonrojó ante la pregunta, se debatió entre no contestar o mentir, pero también vio la oportunidad de echarle un piropo, de todas formas, algo le decía que ninguna de las tres opciones le agradaría. Con su pulso a mil se atrevió a hablar, "…Solo pensaba que es difícil negarse cuando mandan a alguien tan hermosa como tú a hacer el reclutamiento."

Aquellas palabras la impactaron de una forma que muy pocas veces lo habían llegado hacer palabras similares, los vampiros usualmente no se sonrojaban, pero sintió su sangre bullendo y se maldijo a si misma esperando que él no notara el cambio sutil. Mínimo y hasta creía que aquello era un cumplido. _No lo fue._  Si algo la molestó, "Deberías de estar pensando en toda esta situación más seriamente."

Michael la vio cambiando su postura lo que le dijo que la incomodó, " _¿Debería?_  Tal vez un poco de humor es lo que se necesita." Exhaló, "cuando se considera que el peor momento de la vida de uno quedó atrás toda esta situación tan solo se ve como un obstáculo. No es fácil de superarlo, pero peor las cosas no se pueden poner. Tú misma lo dijiste; ya todo está perdido. Toda ésta mierda se ve reducida a un superficial '¿vampiro u hombre lobo?' y aquello no hay ni que pensarlo de a mucho." Haberse sacado aquello del pecho le quitó un peso de los hombros, sintiéndose exaltado caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó al borde de esta.

Lo vio quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos, "No es una decisión fácil de tomar."  _Por lo general no se enlistaba a gente sin su consentimiento._

 _¿En serio?_  Se preguntó con ironía mientras su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella no dijo ni una palabra de más y él tampoco supo que más decir, "Entonces, ¿Me vas a mostrar la mansión? Tal vez lo que necesite sea compañía y dejar este puto encierro. Prometo cooperar."

Selene hasta agradeció el cambio de situación, se colocó en pie dispuesta a salirse de esto fácilmente, "Voy a hablar con los dos guardas en la puerta para que te den el recorrido." De inmediato notó que aquello no le agradó de a mucho, "No te preocupes. Son de confianza."

No le preocupaba, que no lo hubieran atacado ya le daba a entender que no lo harían. "…Preferiría que tú me dieras el recorrido." Decidió ser sincero.

La ceja de Selene subió lentamente, viendo el obvio interés. "Tengo algo más por hacer." Mintió, por eso lo había visitado, porque no tenía nada más por hacer que tratar de dormir y esperar a que cayera la noche para marcharse de cacería.

Le asintió, "Es solo que he tratado más contigo que con ellos y a pesar de lo que estuve diciendo hace tres días confió en ti. ¿Qué si alguno de ellos trata de saltarme al cuello?"

"Ya te dije; son de confianza. ¿Y que si soy yo la que trato de saltarte al cuello?"

 _En una fantasía sería un hombre bastante feliz_  pero ya sabía que aquello era mejor no compartirlo, "Pudiste haberlo hecho desde el momento mismo que nos conocimos...No eres esa clase de persona."

Selene se quedó mirándolo,  _él hacía conjeturas sobre ella, así como ella las hacía sobre él._  "…No soy buena compañía."

"Déjame a mí decidir aquello."

.

.

.

Selene podía sentir a Kraven iracundo, él se encontraba sentado alrededor de una mesa con los miembros del concilio y cada tres minutos miraba en su dirección,  _si las miradas pudieran matar…_  Ella se encontraba en dicha reunión porque era tradición contar con la presencia de los traficantes de muerte de más alto rango. En el momento informándoles que por la situación difícil se había llegado por consenso que Amelia no iría a hibernar inmediatamente sino en dos o tres semanas y que el despertar de Marcus se haría con un día de tardanza, pero se haría.  _La noche siguiente._  Aquello de una sorprendió a los que no estaban al tanto de esa decisión. Para Selene una acelerada, pero adecuada. Si algo creería que la molestia en la cara de Kraven se debía a que no podría preparar una  _majestuosa celebración_.

 _¡A la mierda!_ Pensó Kraven,  _nada más lo que le faltaba, dos Mayores despiertos._   _Definitivamente había perdido la oportunidad…o talvez no._  Lucian ya se había comunicado con él,  _otro más culpándolo de su ineptitud._  El ataque de los traficantes de muerte habiendo mermado sus fuerzas ampliamente. Ahora no se podían dar el lujo de tomarse Ordoghaz y acabar con los Mayores. Sentía temor, temor porque Lucian había comentado sus planes con sus lycans de confianza y estos no habían aparecido ni entre los muertos ni se habían unido al lycan en su huida, lo que les daba a entender que seguían en la ciudad escondidos…y donde un traficante diera aunque fuera con uno de ellos y este hablara… _todo por lo que había luchado hasta aquel momento sería para nada._   _O si tal vez el mismo Lucian llegaba a hablar…_ se encontraba bastante irritado. Habría deseado encontrarlo para hacerlo comer algunas balas de plata y por fin poder descansar de estos últimos días.

A la reunión no le prestó mucha atención metido en sus pensamientos. Habían elegido especialmente la transición entre Amelia y Marcus para llevar a cabo sus planes pues era cuando más desprotegida se encontraría Ordoghaz. Habían decidido matar a Amelia antes de que llegara la mansión para impedir que sus traficantes de muerte ingresaran. Marcus no era el más querido de los Mayores, ni siquiera sobresalía de entre los otros dos, no tenía traficantes de muerte, ni siquiera se había hecho cargo de un aquelarre propio. Tan solo quedaba preocuparse por los traficantes de muerte de Ordoghaz, un cuarto de ellos comprados por el mismo Kraven, el otro cuarto en redadas de vigilancia por toda la ciudad y los que habrían dentro de la mansión serían despachados –al menos los que se opusieran fervientemente– todos a excepción de Selene. No por primera vez y probablemente no la última deseó que ella le fuera tan leal a él como lo era con Viktor.  _Si la idiota tan solo supiera…_

Fue en el último punto –cuando Selene se estaba preguntando por cuánto tiempo más se prolongaría esa reunión pues quería dejar la mansión para salir de caza– cuando su atención fue enfocada nuevamente al Michael Corvin ser nombrado. Aparentemente ya se daba por hecho que sería convertido y la habían elegido a ella  _de todos los vampiros_  para que lo hiciera. Inmediatamente interrumpió a la Mayor. Kraven y ella negándose en voz alta. Al ver que su interrupción no fue acogida con buenos ojos pidió explicaciones de porque ella si habían personas más apropiadas; Amelia por ejemplo, o el mismísimo Marcus.

Por supuesto Amelia no estaba acostumbrada a que cuestionaran sus decisiones, sobretodo una tan poco importante como aquella. En vez de hacerle perder el tiempo al concilio se colocó en pie, todos aquellos sentados imitándola. "Se pueden marchar." Les ordenó.

Por la mirada que fue enviada en su dirección y tan solo porque la Mayor no dejó la sala supo que iba a hablar con ella. "Nunca he transformado a nadie, mi Señora. No quiero la responsabilidad que aquello acarrea. Y sobre todo con alguien como él."

"¿ _Con alguien como él?_ " preguntó para que explicara bien. "Si has encontrado algo desconcertante en cuanto al humano,  _Selene,_  por favor habla de una vez."

 _Lo último que le faltaba era meterlo en problemas_ , "Nada desconcertante es solo que sospecho que desean prepararlo para ser algo más que un vampiro del común."

Siempre había desaprobado la desfachatez de Selene, como aquella de continuar hablando cuando no todos habían dejado la sala. Vio a Kraven siendo el último en marcharse, el regente inepto en cuanto a la guerra probablemente desearía quedarse escuchando aquella conversación. Esperó que se alejara lo suficiente para responder, "Sabes muy bien que nosotros los Mayores ya no nos dedicamos a transformar vampiros. Y de nuestros descendientes directos tu pareces ser la más apropiada, también la que más cerca se encuentra." Ella no respondió nada así que continuó, "Y en cuanto a responsabilidades te tengo unas cuantas más." obtuvo incluso aún más su atención, "Genuinamente me encuentro agradecida por el bien que le has hecho a este aquelarre, Selene. Tengo un protegido, no voy a mentir; no es más que un  _niño_  al que le gusta creerse más. Siente una gran admiración por ti y personalmente yo te tenía la propuesta –incluso antes de lo sucedido en esta semana– de que en mi ausencia lo entrenaras junto a mi grupo de reclutas y traficantes más prominentes."

Aquella sorpresa no le agradó nada, pero sabía mejor que negarse desde el mismo momento, "Tendría que pensarlo mi Señora pues me encuentro a gusto aquí. Hungría es mi lugar."

"…Querrás decir que donde esté Viktor es tu lugar…"

Selene no respondió.

Amelia la midió viéndola tensa, Selene sabía,  _sabía que aquella era una propuesta pero que a la hora de la orden llegar no se podría negar._  "Sabes que por otro siglo él no se moverá de aquí. No se te está pidiendo que te ausentes por mucho tiempo, media o una década estaría bien. Tampoco se te está pidiendo que abandones tu cruzada, en nuestras ciudades también tenemos lycans por acabar..."  _Algo para que pensara,_  Amelia suspiró dejando la sala, se decidió por algo más personal, "Las cosas con Kraven no deben ir bien, sé que no fue  _enteramente_  tu culpa, pero quedó mal delante de todos. Sería una buena oportunidad de quitártelo de encima, sino para siempre al menos sí por un tiempo."

La sorprendió que la Mayor le hiciera esa clase de comentario, decir que optar por la prudencia estaba de más, pero tenía que responder algo, así que jugó las cartas que Amelia evidentemente ya conocía, "Eso es lo que me llama la atención de aquella invitación." No estaba enteramente segura de haber respondido lo adecuado, o qué más añadir, mucho menos que actitud tomar.

Sintiéndola incomoda cambió la dirección de la conversación, "Dile al Señor Corvin que es bienvenido en la celebración del despertar." Selene le asintió y algo le vino a la mente, "¿Sabes porque Kraven me dijo que te mandé a buscar al Señor Corvin esta tarde?"  _segura estaba que no recordaba haber hecho aquello._

 _Dios,_  "Con la situación tan tensa...Lo último que necesitaba era un ataque de celos." Odió revelar aquello, pero si Amelia parecía estar al tanto de su situación con Kraven que más daba revelarle aquello.

Le dio la espalda despachándola, "Cuando mientes das a pensar que los celos estarían justificados."

Aquellas palabras la molestaron, "No lo están, ni tanto la causa como el efecto. Tan solo quería proteger a Michael."

 _"¿Ya es Michael?"_  Le preguntó con burla. Para Selene ya no era Corvin o Michael Corvin.

 _¿Cómo putas más lo iba a llamar? Pensó defensiva,_  recordando hacía unas horas cuando él le pidió que lo dejara de llamar por su apellido."¿Algo más mi señora?" Le preguntó pausadamente, dejándole ver su enojo mediante su tono de voz, "Quiero dejar la mansión para ir a patrullar la ciudad."

Fue en ese momento en que lo recordó, "Beberé de él en unas horas. ¿Algo de lo que deba estar al tanto antes de hacerlo?"

Selene frunció el ceño,  _¿qué le estaba preguntando?_ " _¿Cómo qué?_ " se atrevió a preguntar.

Amelia se quedó mirándola, estudiándola, al notar su pulso pausado y tranquilo supo que no había nada que desconfiar de ella.  _O del rumor que le habían traído de que parecía ser que Selene y el señor Corvin se conocían desde antes de todo este asunto con los lycans._  Aun así, "¿Dónde conociste al señor Corvin?"

Le tomó dos o tres segundos descubrir a donde iba Amelia con esto; las relaciones con humanos estaban prohibidas,  _y creían que ella conocía al humano de antes._  "En la estación del metro. Dos lycans, Raze y otro que no tenemos en nuestra base de datos iban siguiéndolo. En ese momento no lo sabía. Nathaniel, Rigel y yo nos defendimos. Michael no volvió a aparecer en mi radar hasta que no estuve de regreso en la mansión y estudié las fotos que Rigel tomó. Cuando –"

Amelia le asintió no dejándola terminar.  _Era obvio que era sincera._  "Siento haber dudado, pero esa es mi responsabilidad." La vio inclinándole la cabeza aceptando aquello, "Eso sería todo Selene." Añadió, dándole la espalda. Tras uno o dos segundos la escuchó marchándose.

.

.

.

Khan se encontraba en el dojo en las primerísimas horas de la mañana cuando vio entrando al humano seguido por sus dos escoltas traficantes de muerte. Suponía que venía con mayor confianza ahora que el lugar estaba casi vacío. No por primera vez apreció que el humano estaba en buena forma física y se preguntó si venía al lugar buscando alguna clase de gimnasio humano o a empezar sus pinitos como traficante de muerte,  _lo último lo dudaba._  Se detuvo ante la sala de tiro y lo vio mirando interesado, decidió ir a ver que deseaba, "Tienes una cuenta de… _un_ …lycan a tu favor y ni siquiera eres vampiro, podría decirse que has impresionado. Tienes potencial."

 _¿Potencial de qué, soldado, asesino? No, gracias._  "Fue pura suerte. El lycan estaba bastante cerca."

Khan sabía eso, había estado presente pues fue del grupo que llegó en la van a su rescate y que se quedó a pelear mientras se lo llevaban. "Aun así, haz matado más lycans que la mitad de los vampiros de esta casa."

"Una situación que veo por el tono de voz se aprueba." Khan le asintió, y prontamente le preguntó si quería practicar mientras encendía la luz de la sala de tiro. Michael le admitió que hasta hacia cuatro noches nunca había disparado un arma real. No añadió 'solo en videojuegos' para no sentirse como un idiota. Khan lo llevó de nuevo hasta los estantes y siendo su maestro por un buen rato le prestó un arma de su escogencia y le explicó cómo funcionaba, las partes, le enseñó a desarmarla, le mostró balas que para ese ejercicio eran normales y no de plata, hubo un momento en que el vampiro sin querer apuntó hacia él y probablemente este vio su horror porque le sonrió mientras re direccionaba el cañón. Cuando todo estuvo listo para empezar a disparar vio a Khan hundiendo un botón al lado de la mesa y un busto de cerámica salió de entre un pilar, Michael sorprendiéndose. "Empezaba a sospechar que les sobraba el dinero, pero esto ya es demasiado. ¿Qué de malo tiene una hoja de papel?"

Ante aquello Khan no supo que contestar, no por vez primera viendo aquella reacción de un recién convertido…aunque todavía no lo hubieran convertido.

Michael se concentró a disparar, Khan a su lado explicándole como la potencia del arma afectaba su puntería, como la velocidad del viento también lo haría en un ambiente no controlado, infinidad de cosas que una u otra vez él habría escuchado en alguna película. Para cuando ya la novedad pasó se fijó en la multitud de piezas de cerámica en el piso. Dinero no era algo que parecía afectar a los vampiros, recordaba haberle dicho a Selene el destino de su Jaguar y ella tan solo parpadeando mientras se lamentaba por su confiable auto, no la reacción que se esperaría de una persona normal.

Lentamente vio al humano perdiendo él interés, "¿Ya te comentaron que hace unas horas se decidió que quien te va a transformar es Selene?" Inmediatamente lo vio subiendo las cejas como sorprendido. No creía que al humano le agradara demasiado que quien lo metió en todo esto ahora también tuviera que convertirlo. "Deberías de estar agradecido. Parte de su fuerza se te será transferida y Selene es una de las más dignas traficantes de muerte, no solo en este aquelarre…Su conversor fue Viktor. Tan solo un peldaño te separará de él. Y él es el más fuerte de todos."  _Por supuesto que debería de estar agradecido._

La forma en que había escuchado a Selene y ahora a Khan referirse a Viktor lo había asombrado pues para ellos parecía ser una deidad. "Lo sé, ella ya me contó sobre Viktor." Cuando Selene la tarde anterior le mostró las instalaciones y hablaron él se sorprendió por el entusiasmo y fervor con el que se refería a Viktor, por primera vez viéndola exaltada en cuanto a algo y, a él, al mismo tiempo una desilusión recorriéndolo hasta que ella sin él haberlo estado buscando le dejó saber que veía más al rey vampiro como un tutor que como un amante.

A Khan aquellas palabras le llamaron la atención pues no estaba al tanto de que Selene hubiera tenido contacto con el humano.

Michael dejó el arma ya del todo, "Mira, por todo lo bueno que ustedes pintan todo esto aún tengo mis dudas…aún tengo miedo."

Suponía que no se encontraba todos los días a una persona crecida que admitiera tener miedo, "Ya lo dije antes; piénsalo de este modo, ¿Prefieres morir, ser un lycan o un vampiro?" No esperó por respuesta y dejó al humano solo.

Michael estuvo un buen rato paseándose por la mansión para esas horas del día desocupada. Quería ir a buscar a Selene pero sabía que para ese momento probablemente se acababa de acostar a dormir. Una parte de la mansión estaba cerrada para todos y le habían dicho que se estaban llevando a cabo las preparaciones para una ceremonia de despertar, despertar de Marcus así que por esos lados ni se acercaron. Paseando y paseando dieron con una biblioteca que los mismos traficantes de muerte que lo acompañaban le dijeron que nunca habían visitado.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen del capítulo:
> 
> Selene: *Aún enfermo y viéndose mal me parece atractivo* Déjame mostrarte algunas cosas de este mundo por si te decides a aceptar la conversión. *Que en verdad creo que deberías, aunque no lo voy a admitir en voz alta.*
> 
> Michael: …Muéstrame lo que quieras.
> 
> Selene: *Ehem* …Creo que vamos muy rápido…pero ok.


	4. Capitulo 4 Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este probablemente es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia, por eso estará dividido en 4 partes.
> 
> Hay que recordar que cada capítulo se sitúa en un lapso de veinticuatro horas.

Capítulo 4 Parte 1

En la única parte que sospechaba era seguro dar con Selene era en el dojo así que para allá marchó justo después de que anocheciera, viendo a vampiros y más vampiros desfilar delante de él, unos armados hasta los dientes, otros tan solo entrenando y él como un idiota colocándoles atención a estos últimos al verlos hacer movimientos felinos que nunca imaginó el cuerpo humano podría realizar, moviéndose con tanta velocidad que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera los podía seguir. Sintió a alguien parándosele al lado y vio a Kim, una de las vampiras que lo había llevado hasta la mansión tras ser herido.

"¿No me digas que estás interesado en convertirte en traficante de muerte?"  _aparentemente y después de todo Rose había tenido razón._

Michael miró a la mujer, perfectamente vestida de pies a cabeza con el látex negro. Descendencia oriental, imponente, supremamente hermosa,  _letal,_  "No. Me estaba preguntando el impacto que esto está teniendo en sus cuerpos. Huesos, músculos, tendones, capacidad pulmonar, el bombeo de sangre del corazón..." Vio que a la mujer no le interesó su respuesta, "¿Han estudiado ustedes sobre su propia fisiología? Me gustaría saberlo."

"…Que sepa solo sobre la lycan." Vio a Selene llegando hasta donde ellos y le sonrió al humano, "No tendría ningún problema que estudies sobre la mía una vez que te conviertan,  _claro está."_

_Estaba hablando más de fisiología que de anatomía, pero no sacó a la vampira de su error._

Selene vio a Michael sonriendo, Kim apretándole el bíceps haciendo que su pulso se apurara un poco más de lo normal y después marchándose. Decidió no preguntar qué sucedía,  _era obvio._  Tampoco preguntó por cómo le había ido con Amelia y las memorias de sangre que le dio a ésta pues ya Mason le había informado que el humano no escondía nada.  _Era un hombre normal y no un peón de los lycans como algunas habladurías decían._

"Khan me dijo esta mañana que tú me transformarás." La recibió con aquello al verla que no lo saludó. Al ella no responderle nada y evadirle la mirada se empezó a preocupar, "…Creí que pensabas que aceptar la transformación era lo debido." El tono le salió un poco más acusador de lo que quiso.

"...Aparentemente no cuando soy yo quien te va a transformar." No queriendo tener esa conversación con ojos encima de ellos lo dirigió hasta una sala de descanso que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía vacía,  _lo cual era paradójico que esa sala existiera pues al dojo se venía a todo menos a descansar._  Una vez adentro retomaron la conversación, "Nunca lo he hecho así que tengo mis dudas."

Le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos, la mirada de _Selene_  de repente con culpa.

"Si no sobrevives…"  _¿porque tuvo que tomar aire para decir aquello?_

Michael entendía,  _si no sobrevivía eso caería sobre los hombros de ella,_  en ese momento de nuevo olvidando por completo que era una asesina, dio dos pasos más hacia ella y de repente lo miró expectante. Así como lo había hecho el día anterior llevó su mano amistosamente hasta el hombro de ella, "No tengas dudas que yo ya no las tengo." Así estaban cuando de reojo ambos vieron a Khan asomándose, como preguntándose qué hacía la luz encendida, al verlos su mirada de inmediato fue a parar a aquella mano pero de inmediato los volvió a dejar solos, Michael soltó a Selene nuevamente sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido. "Ya lo hablamos, no quiero convertirme en un lobo. Tampoco quiero morir…pero si eso sucede no te vayas a culpar." Le sonrió, "Ya ambos sabemos que no queda mucha por perder."

Estaba tergiversando sus palabras de la tarde anterior a propósito como burla, burla que ella no encontró, "Tu vida." Le respondió afectada por las palabras y la situación.  _¿Cómo era posible que le interesara más a ella la salida de todo esto que a él?_  Pero por otro lado sabía que ahora estaba hablando con cabeza fría, no peleando por su vida como le habían dicho lo hizo hacía ya cinco noches.

"…Como cambian las cosas de un día para el otro,"le dijo ante la ironía, la tarde anterior ambos habían dado por sentado que sobreviviría a la conversión, ahora cuando la mandaban a ella a hacerlo lo colocaba en duda. "El punto es que ya estoy resignado, algo debe estar mal conmigo. Quiero vivir, pero a la hora de la verdad…No sé, es extraño."

 _No era extraño, era desesperanza,_  ella muy bien conocía el sentimiento.

"Además, he decidido no pensar mucho en el asunto, lo que lo dirá todo son los resultados del examen, para qué seguirme martirizando si mi decisión puede que ni cuente."

 _¿En verdad él creía que dicho examen existía?_  "¿Cuándo lo sabrás?"

"Mañana."

Selene exhaló, no presionando la conversación, "Amelia te mandó a decir que eres bienvenido en la celebración de esta madrugada."

Ya la mismísima Mayor lo invitó la madrugada anterior antes de beber de él, "Para celebraciones estoy," le contestó a lo que ella le hizo un gesto que no pudo descifrar, "¿Estarás ahí?" se aventuró a preguntar bajando la voz.

"Sí." Respondió no rehuyéndole la mirada, para ahora bastante al tanto de que el interés era mutuo, y peor de todo; que por vez primera era deseado; mostrarle las instalaciones le había enseñado aquello, aunque mayormente hubiera sido en silencio, solo siendo interrumpido por ella diciéndole esta es la sala principal, estos los corredores que llevan a oficinas, las escaleras al basement, la sala de descanso de los Mayores, etc.

Michael vio a un grupo de vampiros pasando frente a la puerta en ese momento, todos armados hasta los dientes con el mismo traje que llevaba Selene,  _con el que la había conocido._  "¿Qué tan seguro es allá afuera para ustedes?"

Selene se encogió de hombros, "Estos días bastante. Hemos estado exterminando lo que quedó de la horda. Me tengo que ir."

La vio que se tenía que apurar y de un momento a otro lo pasó de lado, "Cuídate."

Selene no se detuvo, pero si sintió su afán mermando, sus palabras retumbándole en los oídos;  _el punto es que ya estoy resignado, algo debe estar mal conmigo. Quiero vivir, pero a la hora de la verdad…_ Selene continuó su camino,  _quería vivir pero a la hora de la verdad no le interesaba si lo hacía,_ ¿No era eso lo que veía en ella misma al exponer su vida noche tras noche? Vivir tan solo por vivir, no temiendo a encontrar su final en unos minutos, en unas horas…

Era pasada la medianoche justo cuando la celebración iba a empezar con Amelia dando un gran discurso. Selene trató de bajar las gradas hacia el salón principal sin llamar la atención, el grupo reducido de traficantes apenas si había alcanzado a llegar hacía veinte minutos. Un baño rápido y se vistió con lo primero que encontró que creyó sería apropiado, después de todo esa reunión no era de gala. No era de gala pero con molestia vio a varios vampiros demasiado arreglados. Alcanzó a bajar hasta mitad de escalera cuando Amelia comenzó dándole la bienvenida a un Marcus no presente y en recuperación. Habló sobre la unión de los aquelarres y que esperaba que las cosas siguieran progresando para los vampiros en su larga ausencia; los últimos días de seguro daban a creer que así sería. Su discurso no fue largo y la despedida incluso más corta. Una vez que hubo terminado la mayoría de los vampiros se dispersaron.

Incomoda Selene bajó hasta el salón principal haciéndose notar, el plan era ese,  _siempre era ese,_ dejarse notar por una que otra persona y permanecer no más de media hora en las celebraciones. Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando de repente alguien se atravesó en su camino, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un hombre de aspecto joven, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes como los de Amelia y una sonrisa en la cara. Nunca lo había llegado a ver, fue a pasarlo de lado pero este tuvo la osadía de atravesarse de nuevo en su camino.

"Soy Anthony." Le explicó, sonrisa sin cambiar.

"…No me interesa." vio al vampiro frunciéndole el ceño para después sonreírle burletero. Selene siguió su camino dejándolo atrás, sin querer su mirada cruzándose con la de Kraven quien había presenciado el momento. En situaciones normales hubiera estado sobre ella en segundos. Espantándole el admirador, o incluso desde antes exigiéndole ser su acompañante. De repente sintió pasos a su lado, el vampiro alcanzándola de nuevo y caminando a su par.

"Lo siento. No es lo que piensas." Le dijo, exhalando divertido, "…Madre dijo que te había hablado de mí."

" _¿Madre?_ " preguntó no recordando nada por el estilo…hasta que algo le cruzó por la mente. Se detuvo de inmediato, " _¿Amelia?_ " el joven asintió, su sonrisa sin cambiar.  _Fantástico, le había hecho un desplante al protegido de Amelia,_  "…Ella sí mencionó algo, ahora que lo recuerdo…"

"…Sólo quería decirte que admiro tu trabajo con los traficantes de muerte. No sabes cuánto. Y cuando te vi pensé en presentarme, no podía esperar a que  _Amelia_  lo hiciera. Discúlpame si te he molestado, no era la intención."

Selene se encontró balbuceante por unos segundos notando la forma educada y reverente con que se dirigía a ella, extendiéndole la mano y presentándose de nuevo, esta vez ella le respondió apropiadamente.

"Disculpa a mi protegido Selene." Amelia de repente se les acercó, "…A veces es demasiado entusiasta, le dije que me esperara."

.

.

.

En cuanto fue dejada libre Selene marchó a la sala de vigilancia, decidiéndose por esconderse en aquel lugar casi vacío y silencioso, los vampiros allí tan solo eran aspirantes a traficantes de muerte aburridos así que ni la molestaron. Vio pasar las horas lentamente una por una y a eso de las tres de la mañana recorrió el gran salón de nuevo y salió por la puerta principal, al hacerlo cierta presión dejándola, sintiéndose otra vez como ella misma, aunque apenas…algo había cambiado en los últimos días. A unos metros vio a Mason y se dirigió hasta donde este,  _"¿Lo sabes?"_

Se giró hacia ella,  _"Sí."_

"Ustedes tienen traficantes de muerte excelentes. No me necesitan en América."

"Pero tal vez una influencia diferente les sirva…estos nuevos traficantes de muerte no son como los de antes."

"Lo sé. La guerra por fin parece estar llegando a su final, ellos no ven nada bueno en esforzarse."

" _La mayoría de ellos._ "

Selene asintió, "¿El protegido de Amelia?"

"Ama esta mierda. Aunque no sé si su devoción se deba a la leyenda de Amelia como traficante o a querer crearse su propio destino." vio a un traficante en el techo de la mansión y decidió dirigirse hasta allí, Selene a sus pasos. "Me dijeron que rechazaste la invitación, pero opino que  _al menos_ deberías considerarlo."

"…Sería bueno cambiar de aires." Era lo único que admitiría.

" _¿Tu?"_  le preguntó no creyendo que le hubiera dicho aquello.

Selene siguió a Mason por las estrechas escaleras en caracol, más por huir de la reunión que de nada. "…Si las cosas van en serio y no es un encaprichamiento del tal Anthony."

"Va en serio y no es sólo él. Amelia me dio órdenes de tener todo listo si aceptabas, por supuesto no serías tú sola de los traficantes elite; estamos formando un pequeño y selecto grupo."

"¿Por qué se quiere refrenar la extinción de los traficantes de muerte?" preguntó y se adelantó a lo que seguramente le contestaría, "Entiendo y comparto que la seguridad siempre vaya a ser uno de los puntos más importante de los aquelarres, pero me parece que todo esto es demasiado."

"Eres joven, Selene. En mi época creímos que la guerra se iba a acabar con Lucian y aquí estamos siglos más tarde. A diferencia de nosotros ellos se saben esconder,  _demasiado bien_ , una muestra es lo sucedido esta semana. Sólo porque se acabe una horda hay que dar por hecho que dos más están escondidas."

"Nos preparamos para una posibilidad."

"Hay que prepararse para mucho más. Hay demasiados factores, el mundo humano está cambiando mucho más rápido que lo que lo ha hecho antes. Mantener el secretismo de nuestra existencia cada día es más difícil con todas las tecnologías que salen a relucir. Y ya sabes que a los humanos les gusta creerse el mayor depredador y cuando saben que no lo son atacan."

Ya había escuchado ese último razonamiento antes y no le llamaban la atención.  _Al menos ella no tenía nada que temerles a los humanos._  "¿Así que todo esto va más allá de los caprichos del protegido de Amelia?"

Mason le sonrió,  _"¿Crees que Amelia le acolitaría una conquista con tanta desfachatez?"_

 _No, no lo haría._  "¿El protegido la llama madre?" una cosa era ser protegido y la otra creerse un hijo.

Mason se encogió de hombros, "Un día ella y un grupo de traficantes se aparecieron con él, este estando un poco más crecido que un bebé. Sólo su grupo más cercano sabe que desde ese momento lo ha criado como si fuera suyo." Sonrió, "…Muchos dicen que es su hijo escondido."

"…Recuerdo los rumores."  _Que hubieran llegado a oídos suyos ya era demasiado._

"…Si este mundo tan solo pudiera sobrevivir de rumores…" le contestó para prontamente continuar, "Unos sospechan que era el último descendiente de su familia humana, que ella siempre les tuvo el ojo puesto y una vez que la tragedia llegó y el niño quedó sin nadie Amelia se hizo con él."

"Últimamente parecen estar apareciendo demasiados descendientes de los Mayores,  _¿No lo crees?_ "

Mason le dio la razón, "…Y hablando del rey de Roma…"

Selene miró en frente y vio a los dos mencionados, Anthony y Michael, ambos con diferentes grupos de vampiros. "De todas las personas que me imaginé encontrarme aquí o con él, Khan no fue una de ellas." Se refería a Michael. Acá arriba solo habían traficantes de muerte, o aspirantes, tenían una buena vista de los alrededores de la mansión, sin tener que aguantar a los buscadores de poder.

Mason le sonrió, "A Khan parece caerle bien. Esta mañana lo estaba entrenando en el uso de armas."

" _¿En serio?"_ preguntó sorprendida,  _interesada._

.

.

.

 _Selene_  llevaba un buen rato sola en una de las esquinas del techo de la mansión, Michael llegó a la conclusión –después de estudiarla  _bastante_ – que incluso cuando era tiempo de socializar lo hacía poco incluso con sus compañeros traficantes, solo lo necesario para mantener una relación cordial y de compañerismo.  _¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo con él? No, no lo creía. Pero por otro lado tampoco la conocía como para poder estar seguro._

A Khan no se le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas furtivas que Michael tiraba a cada rato en la dirección de Selene, "…Ni siquiera lo pienses. Perderás tu tiempo y solo te traerá problemas." decidió advertirle. Cuando había visto al humano tocándole el hombro a Selene se sorprendió de que ella pareciera estarle permitiendo aquello, pero después ante más lo pensaba más lastima le daba del joven. Definitivamente no era del tipo de ella, aunque ella no pareciera tener un tipo el pobre humano era muy poca cosa como para que le llamara la atención.

James intervino al ver de quien estaban hablando, " _Si de pronto_  se te ha pasado por la cabeza convertirte por ella…bájate de la nube." Selene era prácticamente inalcanzable, no sólo por decisión propia sino también por Kraven.  _No por primera vez se preguntó como hacía para ser discreta en el desliz ocasional._

Michael exhaló, temblando del frío, lo cual no parecía afectar a los vampiros. "Decisiones como esas no se pueden tomar a base de una atracción." Todos los vampiros con los que había tratado eran bastantes serios pero este James no le daba aquella impresión, decidió tantear terreno, "…Aunque eso no le quita lo hermosa."

Le causó gracia, pero vio que a Khan no, "Depende de tu definición de hermosa…" ante eso Michael se giró hacia él como no creyendo lo que acababa de oír. Iba a añadir que lo que se lo quitaba era su actitud fría y distante, pero aquello o especulaciones chismosas Khan lo reprobaría.

"…Tiene una hermosura clásica…" de soslayo miró a Khan, no haciendo gesto alguno como para aceptar o negar aquello, "Supongo que a cada quien su gusto."

"…Selene es muy seria para mí…Lo mío son las mujeres que se saben divertir." James contraatacó con gracia. En aquel momento vio a Anthony dirigiéndose hacia Selene y no pudo evitar un comentario, "Él  _puede_  que tenga una oportunidad…aunque no lo creo." Se imaginaba que a alguien como Selene le llamaría la atención un hombre varonil, con experiencia, alguien que pudiera ser su igual y ella estaba en un pedestal. Muy pocos darían la talla.

_Y el que le daba la talla ella parecía aborrecerlo._

Mientras la conversación cambiaba de tema y los minutos empezaron a pasar Michael no pudo dejar de tirar miradas en su dirección, Selene no parecía demasiado entusiasta de estar hablando con el vampiro  _pero que iba a saber él_. En una de esas como sintiendo su mirada sobre ella se giró y –por lo que se sintió como una eternidad– lo miró a los ojos, su propio corazón desbocándose y se tuvo que obligar a no romper aquella mirada, tras unos instantes la notó incomoda y volviendo su atención al vampiro que la acompañaba. Michael no supo que pensar, o más bien si pensó, lo único que lo sacó de su estado fue una carcajada de James.

Aprovechando que Khan no pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder James decidió hablar, aunque también decidió ser prudente ante lo que decía, "Te vas a estrellar contra una pared,  _mi amigo._ "

_Michael también tenía esa impresión._

.

.

.

Con sorpresa Khan vio a Selene reuniéndose con ellos,  _¿O fue Anthony quien la convenció para que se integrara?_  De por sí que estuviera presente era inusual. La vio mirando a Michael y lo que le dijo lo extrañó, "Pareces estar muy a gusto con los traficantes de muerte, siempre que te veo estás rodeado por ellos." Conocía a Selene como para saber que muy pocas veces hacía burlas, y su tono no tan frío ni monótono no le dejó leer si ese era el caso o si estaba malinterpretando todo.

Era la única forma en que creyó certeramente podría encontrarse con ella. ¿Y eran sus palabras una indirecta para deshacerse de los traficantes y poderse encontrar a solas? ¿O estaba leyendo demasiado en sus palabras?  _Probablemente lo último._  Pensando rápido respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y recordándose nuevamente dejar el puto vicio pues cada vez que lo hacía el dolor más horrible lo recorría, "Me protegen. Amelia me dijo que no me les despegara."

" _Lady Amelia."_  Lo corrigieron los vampiros presentes a unísono.

" _Lo siento._ " No supo porque lo dijo de inmediato disculpándose cual niño, lo que causó carcajadas en algunos integrantes del grupo, "…Ella es bastante impresionante." dijo por sacar cara y de repente vio a Selene moviéndose en su posición, como acomodándose mejor.

Antes de que fuera a decir algo imprudente Khan intervino, "Este es Anthony, su protegido."

Michael le dio la mano presentándose. "Lo que quise decir es que es…sí, hermosa, pero me refería más…a su porte real."

Anthony le sonrió amistosamente.

La conversación prosiguió Michael notando a los traficantes contentos y sintiéndose como un cero a la izquierda, pero no tenía razón de marcharse,  _aparte del frío incesante, estar incómodo, no encajar y el dolor en todo su cuerpo._  Selene sentada en diagonal a él, a ratos irrumpiendo en la conversación, pero no demasiado. Vampiros empezaron a desfilar, presentándose ante el tal Anthony, quedándose unos minutos y volviéndose a marchar. No supo que tanto tiempo pasó, pero sí notó a Selene mirándolo de reojo varias veces.

Cuando él la encaró Selene decidió hablar, "¿Estás bien? Te ves peor que ayer."  _Estaba pálido, casi verde._

"Es la herida en el hombro." Le dijo, notando como el grupo seguía hablando por sobre ellos, quiso continuar la conversación o pedirle que se retiraran cuando de repente con decepción vio a Khan llamando la atención de Selene, tras unos segundos ambos se marcharon. Él sin Khan y sin James por alguna razón sintiendo que no encajaba en el nuevo grupo, ellos habían sido amistosos con él.

Buscó con la mirada y vio a James a quien por haber sido convertido  _recientemente_  -tres décadas- había encontrado fácil de llevar.

.

.

.

Los traficantes de muerte estaban celebrando a su modo lo bien que les había ido esa semana contra los lycans. "Estás más callada de lo normal."  _también se había quedado más tiempo de lo normal, probablemente rehuyendo a Kraven._

"Estas reuniones no son lo mío." Sabía que a él no tenía que admitirle nada, "Además sumarle todo lo que tengo que tener en cuenta para la mendada conversión,  _a Kraven_ …y prefiero quedarme acá a que me distraigan con conversaciones banales a irme a mi cuarto a pensar todo por milésima vez." Dudaba que fuera a encontrarse con otro traficante en el dojo para que se entrenaran.

"¿La conversión?"

"Es una gran responsabilidad. No me lo voy a tomar como un juego." Cómo lo hacían la mayoría de vampiros hedonistas.

 _En eso tenía razón_ , "También me cae bien el humano." Que ella no lo negara era algo para variar y tras la forma amistosa –y extraña a ella– como le había dicho que mantenía rodeado de traficantes Khan cayó en cuenta de que tal vez el humano no le era del todo indiferente. "Parece estar  _impresionado_  contigo también." Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno personal, pero esto sería lo más lejos que llegaría.

 _¿También?_ En ese momento se preguntó hasta qué punto Khan pudo ver su interés por Michael o si ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Decidió hacer lo usual; no comentar nada.

Al Selene mantener el silencio vio que le era indiferente toda esta situación, _probablemente otro más de sus admiradores teniendo que arreglárselas sólo._  Y ella haciendo un trabajo que Amelia le había impuesto. "Tú siempre te mantienes en el campo profesional, pero puede que él no...Mejor bajarlo de su nube desde ahora,  _¿No lo crees?_ "

Cuando Khan veía potencial y creía que el novato podía llegar a distraerse por ese tipo de asuntos no veía porque no hacer esa clase de pedidos al recipiente de aquellos deseos. Selene lo había escuchado hacérselos tanto a traficantes femeninos y masculinos por igual, a ella incluso, aunque ni siquiera se había dado por enterada. Esta vez sus cejas se levantaron lentamente en reprobación, pero asintió.

No era como si no quisiera olvidarse que Michael existía,  _aquello era lo que debía de hacer,_  ahora mismo debería de estar desobedeciendo órdenes y estar de cacería, o al menos debió evadir esta reunión; marcharse para su habitación después de la sala de vigilancia, tomarse un buen descanso hasta la noche siguiente. Pero lo que estaba haciendo era esperar a poder tener una conversación real con el humano para así matar su interés por el de una vez por todas.

Su presencia la intimidaba tanto como la atraía, tal vez porque nunca había experimentado algo así.

Khan se quedó con Selene por largo tiempo, su silencio y conversaciones cómodas, si algo él era una de las pocas personas con quien se llevaba bien.

Poco a poco los traficantes se fueron marchando, a lo último solo dos puñados quedaron, fue Khan quien de repente se giró hacia donde Michael con cara de preocupación. La dirección que la conversación había tomado en aquel grupo no le llamó la atención de inmediato sino hasta ya pasados varios instantes. Era Michael, con el grupo de traficantes recién convertidos, este hablando de como en su visita a la biblioteca en los libros de historia solo había encontrado documentadas batallas tras batallas. Que a él le gustaría conocer el inicio de  _todo_  y entender científicamente los cambios. Uno de los vampiros le recordó que ya le había explicado la historia de Alexander Corvinus y sus hijos. El respondió preguntando como empezó la guerra, al nadie responderle añadió que había estado buscando y no encontró nada. Dos traficantes de muerte tan experimentados como Khan se acercaron al grupo, "Indagar sobre el pasado está prohibido." Le dijeron, dándole a entender que se callara.

Selene vio a Anthony en silencio, en una esquina mirando hacia el grupo que se reunía.

"Mira delante de quien hablas. Te puede costar la vida." Nina añadió bajamente.

Incluso los traficantes de muerte más jóvenes asintieron ante aquello, "No se te vaya a ocurrir decir algo así delante de Amelia o Marcus." Le dijo Khan y con la cabeza inclinada le dio a entender que a Anthony tampoco.

Michael les asintió sorprendido, "Entiendo." Bajó la voz, "¿Pero ninguno de ustedes encuentra esto sospechoso?" varios ojos se miraron entre ellos. De inmediato Nina dándole una mirada de exasperación tal vez por seguir con el tema.

"Las leyes están ahí por una razón." Khan le contestó a su vez.

Por primera vez sintió que el vampiro no iba a cooperar, "¿Cómo pueden participar en una guerra que ni saben cómo empezó?" Hizo una pregunta retórica a la que no se esperaba encontrar respuestas, pero no fue así, algunos vampiros le empezaron a decir las razones por las que ellos peleaban. James se encontraba contando su historia cuando de reojo Michael vio a Selene alejándose de nuevo. Se preguntó porque ella continuaba allí si aparentemente no le interesaba compartir con sus compañeros, con los únicos que la había visto conversar amenamente habían sido con Khan y Mason. Michael estuvo escuchando las historias por más de quince minutos, pero la historia que deseaba escuchar era la de ella. Quería acercársele, pero no creía que fuera adecuado, toda la noche había estado esperando que ella se le acercara a él, pero en vez de eso había visto galán tras galán desfilando hacia ella.

Una de dos, se continuaba acobardando y esperando por el momento en que fuera apropiado acercársele, o se colocaba los pantalones y lo hacía de una vez por todas. Tan sólo de imaginarse perder la oportunidad por cobardía y nerviosismo lo hacía sentir mal. Seguir viendo tipo tras tipo acercársele y no ser él…

Respiró profundo y una vez más tomó valor y esta vez se levantó antes de irse a persuadir a sí mismo, con el corazón acelerado fue su turno de irla a buscar, a medio camino pasó saliva al ella girarse y mirarlo sobre su hombro como si también hubiera estado esperando aquel momento.  _¿Desde cuándo una mujer lo colocaba así de nervioso?_  Talvez no era su apariencia física, o la atracción entre ellos,  _tal vez era saber o tener una idea de lo que ella era capaz._

Al verlo moverse lento y tratando de esconder su malestar le dejó notar que su estado en verdad había desmejorado. "Deberías de estar descansando, no aquí."

"…En el momento pareció una buena idea…" Michael no llevaba nada preparado por decir, y que ella no dijera nada más ante su presencia, que tan solo se girara a mirar el vacío lo dejó un tanto más nervioso. Haciendo como si nada se paró a su lado y se inclinó sobre el muro de piedra para ver qué tan alto estaban, internamente se dio ánimos; si la hermosa mujer fatal no rechazaba su presencia era por algo. Un taxi pasó por la carretera que llevaba a la mansión y desapareció entre los arbustos, Selene también siguió al vehículo con la mirada, "¿Cómo hacen para no llamar la atención de los vecinos? Una mansión llena de gente…asumo que algunas habladurías habrán…"

"Todos los terrenos colindantes son nuestros. Los vecinos más próximos están a varios kilómetros a distancia."

 _Distancia con los vecinos no evitaba la propagación de historias, y a la gente que atraía aquellas historias._  "Ustedes tienen que tener algún trato con la policía o con alguien importante."

"Algo así." Selene respiró profundo, no estando segura de qué se había esperado de esta conversación;  _ellos no tenían nada en común,_ "…Conociste a Amelia…"

Que ella cambiara la conversación de un segundo para el otro y dejara el tema inconcluso ya no le sorprendía, "…Bastante intimidante la mujer."

Aquello le causó gracia,  _la intimidaba incluso a ella._  "¿Te dijo para cuándo programaron la conversión?"

Michael se negó, "Tras ver mis memorias solo me dio la bienvenida a este mundo y me dijo que si pongo de mí parte puedo convertirme en una parte integral de los vampiros. Que desea ver mi potencial siendo de uso en doscientos años."

Selene le asintió,  _"…Y todo tan solo por contar con un apellido especial."_

Lo tomó por sorpresa aquellas palabras acusadoras, que de repente cambiara con él de esa manera.  _"_ Bien, pues no es mi culpa," suponía que si él fuera uno de los que hubiera luchado por siglos para conseguir un lugar en esa sociedad tampoco le agradaría esta situación."  _¿Acaso ahora ella sentía envidia o rencor porque a él todo le callera en bandeja de plata?_ "…Tampoco es como si haya pedido nada de esto."

Selene lo estudió de arriba abajo ante el tono defensivo que ella misma provocó, y vio que lo incomodó con eso y con su silencio. "Cuando dices  _'solo me dio la bienvenida'_  das a entender que esperabas más. No sabes el honor que es estar ante su presencia, ser su protegido."

"…No es ser desagradecido." Se rascó la cabeza, "La verdad ni sé que me esperaba…talvez fue que no fue amable, fue fría, e incluso cuando  _no_  lo fue su actitud se sintió fingida."

Le tomó un par de segundos a Selene comprender lo que le quería decir, "Amabilidad no es algo inherente a este mundo..."  _lo aprendería poco a poco._

"… _Lo estoy notando."_  Lo dijo con tono de vos que le transmitiera a ella algo inequívoco.

Dándose por aludida Selene exhaló y volvió a colocarle atención al jardín delante de ellos, _estaba siendo más amable con él de lo normal, así él no estuviera al tanto de ello_ , "En este mundo…Crearás enemigos de inmediato, habrá gente astuta que te buscará por tu potencial. No te vayas a dejar engañar. Dar la puñalada por la espalda es algo que la mayoría de los vampiros de los que estarás rodeado hacen muy bien."

_¿Así que pasaba de acusarlo a aconsejarlo?_

Viendo su cara de sorpresa continuó, "Sé cuidadoso. No te confíes de la gente. Ya no estás en tu mundo humano. …La mayoría de vampiros no es lo que aparenta."

Lo único que veía de esta conversación era que Selene la estaba tornando como alguna clase de charla mentor/alumno. "¿Y qué es lo que  _tu_  aparentas?" Tal vez fue más frentero de lo que quiso ser en un inicio, pero ella tampoco parecía ser de las que daba vueltas a los asuntos.

"Nada." Respondió sorprendida ante la pregunta confianzuda, luego lo pensó mejor, "Soy lo que soy."  _y ser como era le había traído muchos problemas._ "…Necesitas ser más cuidadoso en cuanto a lo que dices y delante de quien lo dices." Miró hacia Khan y al grupo de vampiros con él, el maestro de armas mirando hacia ellos en ese momento, Selene volvió a encarar a Michael viéndolo interesado en lo que le decía,  _lo cual era bueno,_ "Desconfianza y seguir reglas." Afianzó eso en su tono de voz, "Aprecio a Khan pero estoy más que segura que así se comporte amistoso contigo donde sigas sacando el tema sobre el origen de la guerra a relucir eventualmente impondrá la queja. Él y otros tantos. Es su deber.  _Nuestro deber. Si_ _vas a formar parte de este mundo necesitas aprender de el_."

"…En los últimos minutos no has estado pintando  _este mundo_  nada bien," le dijo preocupado. También preguntándose si era por eso que ella parecía colocar barreras, si alguna vez alguien se la jugó de alguna manera y aprendió su lección.

Selene se encogió de hombros, "Quedas advertido. No todos son así, pero es mejor ser precavido."

" _Desconfianza y prudencia."_  Lo entendía. Selene le asintió y Michael vio su oportunidad, "…Me gustaría creer que debo empezar a usar contigo más lo segundo que lo primero…"

"Desconfianza no es necesaria," le contestó, "pues no tengo ningún interés en ti."  _No se beneficiaba de él en ninguna manera._  Por otro lado, estaba al tanto de que le gustaría colocar la barrera que siempre colocaba con los demás, pero el interés no la dejaba enteramente.

No pudo evitar burlarse precariamente de sí mismo, "Nunca había sido rechazado tan astuta, frentera y tajantemente." Y sí, lo decepcionaba,  _h_ _asta hacía unas horas pareció haber interés, ¿Así que qué cambió?_  Volvió a buscar su mirada pues la había evadido después de escuchar lo que dijo. Tenía una teoría desde hacía unos minutos y era que estando solos parecía ser cuando ella bajaba la guardia.

Michael era atractivo,  _incluso enfermo,_  dudaba que muchas negativas hubiera encontrado en su corta vida. Había dos clases de hombres, los que insistirían y los que tirarían la toalla, y justamente con el que necesitaba que tirara la toalla con ella pareció no querer hacerlo, "…He escuchado que hay una primera vez para todo."

"...No dudo que hayas tenido práctica." Se remojó los labios sintiéndolos secos no por vez primera, "Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que  _deberías_  de tener interés…" no continuó pues quería ver su reacción a esas palabras, cuando obtuvo la que deseaba –lo miró,  _con interés_  y cierta indignación, más la vio sonrojándose, algo que no se había esperado y que lo hizo sentir  _mucho_  mejor– le sonrió apenado y se apresuró a continuar, "…Ustedes todavía no saben por qué o para qué me quieren los lycans."

Aquello la avergonzó más y sintió el calor de aquella vergüenza embargándola,  _"…Buen punto."_  Sabía muy bien que había caído en su juego, y no le gustó nada la sonrisa de burla y satisfacción que le podía ver de reojo.

Michael respiró profundo, borrando la sonrisa de su cara, "Mira, la intención no es ser impertinente. No sé qué cambió de unas horas para acá. Creí que íbamos por un buen camino, pero lo último que deseo es volverme una carga y eso es en lo que evidentemente me volveré para ti si me...conviertes. Si recapacitaste deberías de hablar con Amelia,  _deberíamos_ hablar con ella," se corrigió, "para que no seas tú la que me transforme."

"No va a funcionar. Ya lo hice." Le interrumpió viendo para donde iba, "Como le dije a ella; no eres tú, es solo que una gran responsabilidad me caerá encima…y no me gustan los cambios."

"Entiendo." Silencio se mantuvo, Amelia era una especie de reina,  _se haría lo que ella dispusiera y ninguno lo podía discutir con éxito,_  "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

Cuando a Amelia o a su vez a un Mayor se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie quien se lo sacara,  _o eso había llegado a escuchar_. "Ya está decidido." _Pero la verdad era que no había peleado con mucho ahínco ante la Mayor para hacerla desistir._

Michael se encogió de hombros, "Mirémoslo de esta forma entonces; cambio para ti no debería de haber, me transformas y te lavas las manos, me dejarás a cargo de alguien más, no es como si estuviera esperando algo diferente." _Todo eso era tan extraño decirlo._

"No tú, pero Amelia y el concilio sí."  _La escogieron a ella después de todo por una razón._

"Mmmm, sé que hay cierto  _legado_ a mantener, hasta Khan me lo ha dicho-"

"No es sólo eso, ya te dije que si no sobrevives al virus-"

De la emoción de que ella de hecho sí parecía importarle su bienestar se adelantó, "Por ese lado todo está solucionado. La prueba dio positivo y me puedo convertir en vampiro sin ningún problema. Olivia y yo lo verificamos."

La forma en que el rostro entero a él se le iluminó le llamó la atención. Fue varios segundos después que pensó en lo que acaba de escuchar y aquello le provocó escepticismo y se lo dejó saber, " _¿Estás seguro?_ "

"Podemos ir ahora mismo al laboratorio y te lo demuestro; es una prueba simple la verdad."

 _Cómo si ella fuera a entender lo que le quería demostrar_ , "¿Es esta prueba verdad?  _Michael, ¿estás seguro?_ "

Michael trató de no sonreír demasiado, "Bastante." Se quedó mirándola, de repente sintiéndose extrañado de estar hablando entusiasmado con una mujer. Aquello hacía un buen tiempo que no le sucedía. Se sintió sonrojando y de repente una sombra apareció en su visión periférica y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una bandeja y varias copas, el líquido adentro podía ser sangre podía ser vino, ni se fijó, él se negó pero vio a Selene aceptando la copa aunque ni se la llevó a los labios, la dejó a su lado sin prestarle la mayor atención.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando vio que el humano no le prestó atención, y Selene y él se giraron a mirarla de nuevo, "Éstas son solo vino." Le dijo entregándole una copa y un sobre a Corvin.

Michael recibió la primera escéptico, y la segunda interesado y con sorpresa, "Gracias." Esperó a que la vampira se marchara para llevarse la copa a la nariz, buscando indicios de que estuviera revuelto con algo más.

"Es solo vino." Selene le dijo estudiándolo y remojándose con el líquido los labios.

Aun así, le causaba desconfianza, "…Quien sabe que mierda había en ese vaso antes." Dio como explicación cuando ella lo miró como preguntándose porque no bebía.

"…Vas aprendiendo." Al escuchar el latido del corazón de él aumentando por alguna razón comprendió que era porque podía vislumbrar su apenas sonrisa.

Michael le devolvió la sonrisa afectada, "Si estuvieras en mis circunstancias ni siquiera la habrías aceptado. Pero  _¿Ves?_  Hasta aprendo rápido. No seré mucha carga,  _lo prometo_. ¿Porque vampiros tienen licor de todas maneras? No es como si se puedan embriagar..."

"Costumbre, es una celebración." Miró su copa de nuevo, "Esto es suave, pero hay licores que los mezclan con otras cosas para darle más fuerza. Así que sí, sí se puede embriagar." Lo vio asintiendo pensativamente, "Debes pensar más allá de lo que hay en la copa. Eres protegido de Amelia, alguien quiere llamar tu atención, esos son los detalles con los que deberías de ser cuidadoso."

Michael le asintió, sus palabras entrándole por un oído y saliéndole por el otro, su atención el momento era en su boca. Por supuesto que había pensado en sus labios antes pero casi siempre el pensamiento de que se alimentaba de sangre lo devolvía a la realidad. "…Veamos quién la mandó." Dijo, cogiendo el sobre y en lo primero que se fijó fue en el papel y el tipo de impresión, era elegante, le dio la vuelta a dicho sobre y sacó la tarjeta, la leyó rápidamente y se la mostró a Selene.

"Sé cuidadoso." Le volvió a advertir sin atreverse a leer lo que le mandaron. Tan sólo por el nombre de la persona asumió de lo que se trataba. Quiso advertirle que recordara que aún era humano pero desistió de hacerlo,  _él no era estúpido._

Esperó que ella dijera algo más, que profundizara en la desconfianza que le tenía a aquella persona, pero no lo hizo, "Si este tal… _Hgzc…Hgszu_ … _ni siquiera sé cómo pronunciar su nombre_ …bueno, si este vampiro me hubiera mandado comida definitivamente habría llamado mi atención."

Selene levantó las cejas, "¿Qué has estado comiendo en estos días?" preguntó, por primera vez cayendo en cuenta de aquello.

"Dulces prácticamente." Dijo burlándose, "Algunos vampiros esconden cosas, chocolatinas, galletas, chiclets. Por otro lado, James me ha hecho el favor de traerme algunas cenas de microondas de la ciudad, pero comida, dígase comida,  _una buena_   _comida,_   _no_."  _Tenía hambre. Y él era bastante tragón también, así que ahí iba eso._

Notó cuanto en verdad era desatenta, ella y toda su raza, pero aquello no la llenó de culpa,  _tampoco era su tarea estar pendiente de él y sus necesidades,_ "…Esas cosas no deben de saber bien,  _¿no?_ "

La forma en que ella arrugó la nariz en asco lo hizo burlarse,  _"Probablemente no para alguien que nació hace siglo y medio."_  O probablemente sería un manjar comparado a la poca salubridad que existió en aquel tiempo.

Ver la actitud un poco más despreocupada de Michael no dejaba de llamarle la atención, "…De ahí lo mal que te ves, supongo."

No la sacó de su error. " _Supongo_ que es lo mismo…que sangre real a la clonada,  _¿no?_ "

Selene se encogió de hombros tras pensarlo, "Sí." No cayó en cuenta que por real él se refería a sangre humana y ella a animal.

Michael respiró profundo, no queriendo ni pensar en tener que alimentarse de sangre por toda la eternidad. "Antes de que me conviertan mi último deseo como humano será tener una buena comida. Como en las prisiones antes de que ejecuten a alguien." Eso y aludiendo a que le preguntaran cuál sería su último deseo.

Selene se encontraba tomando otro pequeño sorbo de su vino, "¿En las prisiones qué?" preguntó, muy al tanto de que esto daba más a que se quedaran hablando banalmente a él marcharse. O hacerlo ella.

Rápidamente Michael prosiguió a explicarle largamente que era una costumbre en su país pero que no sabía si en Hungría lo era. Ella no respondió nada y él tuvo en mente hablar con James para que le consiguiera –si no era mucho problema– aquella comida. Un buen pedazo de carne, papas, ensalada, _salsa_ , la boca se le hizo agua,  _¿y que hacía pensando en comida cuando tenía a una mujer como Selene presente?_ Tras unos momentos de silencio prosiguió aclarándose la garganta, "¿Así que esta es la vida para un vampiro? ¿Vestirse bien estar de celebración?" ya conocía la respuesta a esto, ya lo había hablado con Olivia, pero sentía que si no decía nada más el silencio se prolongaría y  _Selene_ daría por terminada esa conversación. Y la actitud de ella le decía que si la estuviera fastidiando ya se lo hubiera dejado saber desde hacía rato, "¿No hay algo más normal?"

"Estos días…estas celebraciones y ceremonias no son la norma en la mansión. Se siente abarrotada por el despertar de Marcus, y porque Amelia vino con su gente. Es una época festiva, una vez que Amelia hiberne, vampiros se marcharán y allí veremos como siguen las cosas con Marcus."

"He escuchado a Olivia decir que se espera que Marcus ponga orden en la mansión."

_Kraven en las últimas décadas había hecho de este aquelarre un chiste._

"¿Qué clase de desorden?"

Selene se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose si continuar ese tipo de conversación, pero decidió no hacerlo, si resultaba ser el hombre que ella creía era pronto vería la situación con sus propios ojos. "Decadencia." las cejas de él subieron lentamente con interés. Selene lo vio perplejo sin saber que contestar y exhaló, "Esta soy yo hablando como guerrero, no me prestes atención." No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, "Amelia me comentó que pediste permiso para regresar a tu apartamento por objetos preciados."  _¿Acaso no temía el regresar a su mundo humano, a ser atacado de nuevo?_

Asintió, "El peligro a mermado, ¿no? Además, hay que apurarse antes de que…" dejó las palabras en el aire, antes de que sus arrendatarios botaran todo, antes de que los lycans les diera por regresar…

"Puedes hacer una lista y tus objetos se te traerán…si los lycans no los han destruido primero." Creería que sus objetos más preciados serían sus fotografías, pero no lo sacó a relucir ya que él no lo hizo.

Michael asintió, prefiriendo pedirle el favor a otra persona y no a ella, "Es poco la verdad, principalmente fotos y uno que otro recuerdo de mi vida." No quería ni pensar en el estado de su apartamento, James quien había regresado al lugar con algunos traficantes de muerte la noche después de conocer a Selene le había dicho que la policía había estado presente y ellos no se habían aproximado.

Ella misma había esculcado en sus objetos personales buscando algo que le dijera porque los lycans andaban detrás de él, no había encontrado nada extraño, inclusive nada ilegal de su mundo humano, era un hombre normal,  _tal vez demasiado normal_ le había dicho Rose al no haber encontrado drogas, ni alcohol, ni pornografía, "Sabemos que no tienes familia, pero que de amistades en América o aquí en Budapest… ¿Personas que dejar atrás?" Se decía que aquello no lo preguntaba tan solo por interés propio.

Michael se sobó los ojos, "Aquí solo conocidos…Mis amigos de América…me distancié de ellos. Sé que algunos deben de estar preocupados…trato de no pensarlo mucho." Sobre todo, cuando contaba con un par de amigos bastantes cercanos, pero él los había hecho a un lado y ellos lo habían notado. Tan solo quedaban las llamadas de vez en cuando, más que todo en ocasiones especiales. Michael decidió cambiar el tema antes de que a ella le diera por indagar más, "Noté que te marchaste cuando empezaron a contar porque cazaban a los lycans." De inmediato notó un cambio sutil en ella, se sentó más derecha…como si eso fuera incluso posible.

"Ya he oído esas historias. Con el tiempo es algo que se escucha una y otra vez."

Tomó aire profundamente para atreverse a decir lo siguiente, "…No conozco la tuya."

No lo miró. "¿No la has oído ya?"

"…No." Dijo susurrante. "Lo único que sé y por ti misma es que fuiste humana." Michael esperó pero ella no dijo nada, de hecho pareció ignorarlo. "Entiendo. No era mi intención inmiscuirme de esta manera. Lo siento." Después de eso hubo silencio y Michael no quiso marcharse tan repentinamente, esperó unos momentos y para cuando se fue a marchar ella lo detuvo empezando a hablar. Tono más bajo de lo normal. Su voz afectada. Su mirada perdida en el jardín, una veintena de metros por debajo de ellos. Ella deteniéndose de momento a momento para tomar aire y poder continuar. Él sorprendido, nunca habiéndose imaginado una tragedia así. Arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado, de haberle hecho revivir aquello. No había palabras que podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Tan solo podía hacerle compañía en silencio. Ahora comprendiéndola mejor, su desconfianza, su frialdad, el querer mantener a la gente alejada,  _todo era para protegerse a sí misma._

"Vi tus fotografías. ¿Quién es la mujer? ¿Tu esposa?" preguntó después de varios minutos, pues, aunque oficialmente no habían encontrado nada de que él fuera casado ese tipo de cosas actualmente funcionaban diferentes a cuando ella fue humana.

A Michael le sorprendió la pregunta que no se vio venir, más si ella compartió no vio porque no hacerlo él.  _Ella había perdido mucho más que él._  Cómo ella, se fijó en un punto a la distancia, "Traté de girar, pero de todas formas nos golpeó. Nos envió al carril contrario. Cuando me desperté…me di cuenta que parte del motor estaba en el asiento delantero. Y ella estaba atrapada ahí, a quince centímetros míos…en una posición horrible. Creo que estaba en shock porque…no paraba de preguntarme una y otra vez si  _yo_  estaba bien. Estaba más preocupada por mí. Sabes, si en ese tiempo hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé, la podría haber salvado. No me queda duda de ello. Pero en vez de eso, ella murió ahí…dos minutos antes que la ambulancia llegara. Después de eso, no tuve razones para quedarme. Cuando niño pasé un verano aquí con mi abuelo...Después que me gradué, tan sólo me marché. Vine aquí para superarlo, para olvidar." En ese momento vino a ver lo absurdo de aquella decisión.  _Ya para ahora sabía que olvidar/superarlo era imposible,_  "Me pareció una buena decisión en el momento." Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada detenidamente en aquel instante.

Escuchar de sus labios su perdida era diferente a que le comentaran que una vez tuvo un accidente donde casi perdió la vida.  _Lo más emocionante que le ha pasado,_  Mason dándole aquel informe le había dicho. "¿Y lo has hecho? ¿Lo has superado?"  _Muy bien sabía que ella no lo había hecho. Nunca podría._

" _¿Lo has hecho tú?"_  le dio como respuesta sin romper la mirada.

Sabía que su respuesta no era defensiva. Selene miró hacia el firmamento. Después de unos momentos decidió decir lo que tenía en la mente, "Te hubiera ido mejor quedándote en América." susurró, sin desdén, ni malas intenciones. Vio las cejas de Michael subiendo para después asentir, dándole la razón.

Michael por su parte vio a Selene tomando de un solo sorbo el vino en la copa de ella. Y sin darse cuenta él hizo lo mismo, queriéndose quitar el mal sabor de boca.

.

.

.

Khan escuchó varios motores por debajo de ellos y el walkie talkie de Ellen se encendió informándole que Kraven y una comitiva dejarían las instalaciones hasta la próxima noche. Disimuladamente miró hacia Selene, viéndola notar los carros que se marchaban, seguramente sintiéndose aliviada de que el regente no le fuera hacer exigencias esa noche.

También la vio haciendo lo que le había pedido; alejar a Michael y por la cara afectada que el humano traía asumió que ella no fue nada sutil en cuanto al asunto,  _aunque sí se demoró su buen tiempo._

El grupo de vampiros con quien estaba quería marcharse a la sala principal en ese momento y decidió irse con ellos, aliviado de que por este lado todo estaba bien. En vez de bajar por las escaleras el maestro de armas se tiró desde el techo de la torre del edificio, los casi treinta metros pasando en menos de un segundo.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen del capítulo:
> 
> Selene: Dame una razón para decepcionarme...
> 
> Michael: Primero las damas.
> 
> Selene: …Soy mala.
> 
> Michael: …...Aún así me gustas.
> 
> Selene: ¡Maldita sea!


	5. Capitulo 4 Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es continuación inmediata del anterior.

Capítulo 4 Parte II

Después de que cada uno reveló sus respectivas perdidas sólo hubo silencio, aunque no uno incomodo, pero aun así Michael decidió retirarse cuando el silencio prevaleció y su presencia pareció no ser deseada.

Pocos minutos después y desde su posición Selene vio tres carros dejando el garaje, carros asignados a Kraven, incluso pudo ver su melena negra en el asiento trasero del carro del medio. La retaliación del regente no había llegado tan solo porque por el momento Amelia lo tenía controlado, una vez que la Mayor fuera puesta a hibernar las consecuencias de su  _traición_  le caerían encima. Era por eso que el viaje a América no le sonaba tan mal. Pero dejar Budapest por un buen tiempo se sentía como abandonar su propósito y era lo que le impedía siquiera estar tentada a aceptar.

Se giró lista para dejar el lugar sintiendo como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella celebración cuando vio que tan solo quedaban contados traficantes, y Michael.

Si Kraven sospechara del interés y atracción que el humano despertaba en ella seguro lo tildaría en otra traición que deseaba infligirle…aunque no era traición, pero el vampiro rastrero lo vería así. Otro problema más para añadirle a su vida; hasta el momento no había actuado en dicha atracción y sabía que era mejor abstenerse. Creyó que su interés pasaría una vez que llegara a conocerlo mejor, pero con cada conversación veía que antes lo contrario sucedía. Su humanidad le llamaba la atención, la hacía recordar aquel mundo que había dejado sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. _Era mejor creer eso a admitir que lo que la atraía era su presencia física._

Se fue a marchar cuando escuchó que el pequeño grupo hablaba sobre porqué decidieron convertirse y no tan solo quedarse como humanos; era el turno de Michael dando sus razones, unas más prolíficas de la de 'quiero vivir' que le había dado a ella. Y escuchó, lo hizo girándose hacia ellos y mirándolo desde la distancia mientras hablaba. Él al tanto de que había captado su atención porque de vez en cuando le sostenía la mirada.

Michael no sabía a qué atenerse con la vampira, obviamente le había tendido la mano para ayudarlo en este mundo, pero a veces sentía que lo dejaba acercase para después alejarlo y lo mantenía de esa forma. En las últimas horas notando que era cuando estaban solos que ella no parecía tan a la defensiva, que bajaba la guardia. La forma como abiertamente lo estaba mirando en ese momento colocándolo nervioso, si no supiera mejor creería que estaba por tirársele encima.  _Pero ya la conocía mejor._

Selene notó que lo incomodó y se apenó de estar actuando de la forma en que lo hacía, aunque no lo suficiente como para detenerse. Se dirigió al grupo de vampiros mientras los escuchaba ahora burlándose de él y dándole a entender que tenía una fila de vampiras tan solo esperando para que lo convirtieran para tirársele encima. Él sonriendo apenado, aunque no pareciendo que le disgustara para nada el asunto,  _¿y porque debería de disgustarle?_  Era prácticamente una norma en su mundo, y si era sincera consigo misma ella probablemente era quien encabezaba la fila con su forma de actuar, lo que la molestaba;  _esta forma de actuar era ajena a ella. La desconocía._

Esta forma de actuar era tan ajena a ella que al verla aproximándose James le hizo un comentario en voz baja a Michael -pero aun así le llegó a sus oídos- de que si estaba listo para su  _Entrevista con el Vampiro_  y que se bajara de la nube porque aquello no era  _Bajos Instintos_ , que antes agradeciera que ella no lo estaba interrogando como se debía. Selene no tuvo idea de que quería decir, pero entendió lo suficiente como para saber que era una broma a sus expensas. Pero más importante, se le hizo obvio que los traficantes de muerte creían que ella estaba tratando de interrogarlo para beneficio del aquelarre o por órdenes de Amelia, no por curiosidad propia.

El sonrojo de Michael aumentó al verla caminando directamente hacia ellos y pidiéndole  _a él_  específicamente que la acompañara.  _Obviamente lo hizo._  Cuando se giró hacia los vampiros varios pasos ahora detrás de él los encontró mirándolos sin expresión alguna en sus rostros, James talvez un tanto confundido o preocupado. No supo porque se los había imaginado tal vez sonriéndose complicemente como si pensaran que ahí iba a suceder algo.  _Tenía que aprender de este mundo,_  ella le había dicho.

 _Y Selene era respetada, bastante,_ él lo había notado.

Michael respiró profundo,  _¿era él o Selene no paraba de mandarle mensajes confusos?_ Hasta ahora ella no le había dado ninguna razón para hacerle creer que se interesaba por él de otra forma que no fuera por su  _'conversión'_  pero no podía dejar de notar que había cierto interés de más. Se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo lleno de dudas y aquello lo molestó.  _Hora de ponerse los pantalones,_  se dijo decidido a que era mejor empezar a colocar  _mayor_  atención desde ese momento.

Ella lo guío a una mesa vacía a una distancia prudente de los traficantes con los que él había estado, mientras él se dejó caer contra el respaldar del asiento para su comodidad, vio la figura de ella erguida, en una pose sutil y elegante. Prosiguieron a continuar hablando aunque esta vez más banalmente.

"-También fue tu mundo humano…" Michael le recordó mientras ella hablaba con cierta superioridad ante algunas cosas. Aunque cabía notar que su actitud ya no era la distante y defensiva de minutos atrás.

Selene se giró a mirarlo y tenía razón, exhaló, "Hace tanto que ya lo olvidé…y aprendí de este mundo."

"¿Qué tanto?" se atrevió a preguntar.

 _La edad era tan importante en su mundo humano como en el inmortal,_  "Casi ciento sesenta años…" vio las cejas de él subiendo inmediatamente, aunque no parecía sorprendido más impresionado, "así que mi mundo humano fue muy diferente al tuyo."

 _Eran mundos opuestos,_  "Lo veo." Asintió para sí mismo, "¿La experiencia entre vampiros se mide por siglos?"

"Psicológicamente hablando-" ella hizo un sonido con su garganta interrumpiéndolo.

"Psicológicamente hablando la mayoría de los inmortales estamos mal de la cabeza _. Yo incluida_. Apuesto a que si en verdad lo quisieras tendrías con que entretenerte en ese aspecto más que con tu medicina."  _Había vampiros que eran verdaderos numeritos._

 _No lo dudaba,_ y aquello le dio que pensar, "Puede que sí. _Y t_ odos estamos jodidos de una forma u otra."  _Nadie sabía los tormentos de otras personas,_  era lo que un psicólogo una vez les había dicho en una reunión sobre los pacientes que reaccionaban mal y que uno después tendía a esquivar.

Escucharon risas y gritos provenientes desde debajo de ellos, "A exclusión de esta conversación, ¿Son siempre estas reuniones tan aburridoras?"

Vio lo que hizo,  _no creía que él creyera que esta conversación fuera la excepción,_  pero internamente apreció que fuera educado en cuanto a aquello, "Para mí lo son, pero depende a quien le preguntes. Hay gente que les encanta."

"Tendrías que sentirte como uno de ellos para que te gusten. Y algo me dice que nunca encajaré."

Ante aquello lo volvió a encarar, "Hay gente que nunca lo hace. Siempre puedes ignorarlos."

Con cautela prosiguió, "¿Cómo lo haces tú?"

"Sí. No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo con banalidades."

Algo le decía que aquello iba para él…aunque no se sintiera del todo, "…Tiempo es lo que un inmortal tiene por perder, ¿no?"

"Genuinamente creo que ese tipo de pensamiento es el que ha ayudado al decaimiento de nuestra sociedad."

 _Ok, algo que no le agradó._  "¿Decaimiento?"  _¿De qué hablaba?_  "Por lo que he visto de tu sociedad ustedes están bastante bien acomodados a comparación a lo que se encuentra afuera de esa reja."

"Ya no somos lo que una vez fuimos."

Michael había escuchado que los vampiros habían progresado bastante en ese último siglo por la ayuda de Amelia. _¿Así que a quién creer?_

Ahora caminaban lentamente por los alrededores de la mansión.

Michael decidió dejar la prudencia de lado, "¿Por eso mantienes las distancias?"

 _Aparentemente había estado colocándole más atención de la que había creído,_  "Mayormente, tan solo no me interesa socializar la mayor parte del tiempo." Respondió un tanto defensivamente ante la pregunta confianzuda que le hizo. Esperó por una respuesta pero en vez vio que algo pareció sobresaltarlo, Selene no cayó en cuenta de qué hasta que lo vio dándose la vuelta y salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, de inmediato se giró hacia los perros que venían en su dirección y dudó, por dos segundos vitales dudó en sacar sus armas pero fue suficiente para perder la oportunidad, de reojo vio al encargado de los perros apuntando con el rifle y Selene esperó, desespero apareciendo al ver que Stephen tampoco tomaba su oportunidad, iba a salir corriendo detrás de Michael a alcanzarlo para cuando lo vio trepándose a la reja en pavor y descoordinación, salvándose de una muerte casi segura por milímetros.

Stephen alcanzó a Selene, los perros aun ladrándole insistentemente al humano, este aún con la reja protegiéndolo retrocediendo varios metros, "¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo por estos lados?"

Selene molesta miró al traficante, la culpa siendo de ambos, de ella por haber llevado a Michael hasta una parte de los terrenos en que sabía no debía de estar y de Stephen por no haber estado colocándoles la atención debida a los perros. Michael pareció alejarse lo suficiente porque los perros dejaron de ladrar, "…Creo que nadie le advirtió."

" _¿Lo crees?_ " Preguntó con sarcasmo viendo a los perros volviendo hasta donde ellos al no encontrar amenazas.  _Tan mansos,_  pensó al empezarles a lamer las botas _._ "Primero mis perros luego el humano."  _Por eso mismo ni la mismísima Selene se había atrevido a dispararles._

El desdén en la voz no le pasó desapercibido a Selene, ausentemente acarició al perro que le estaba prestando atención a ella, "Amelia no debe darse cuenta de esto." Hizo al perro a un lado y empezó a alejarse hasta la reja. "Mejor llévatelos, voy a traer a Michael de vuelta."

Michael vio a Selene acercándose lentamente y los perros siendo alejados, esperó que ella estuviera cerca, " _¡_ _¿Qué mierda?!_ " le preguntó irritado aun no atreviéndose a volver a acercarse a la reja. Selene no le contestó nada y unos segundos después la vio brincando la mismísima puta reja sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella aterrizó ágilmente en frente de él, la sola imagen sacándole el poco aire que sus pulmones se atrevían a tomar, "…Ya estoy bastante seguro de que voy a morir antes de que me conviertan." dijo impresionado.

Ignoró sus palabras, "¿Estás bien?" preguntó pues lo vio cojeando, también sintió el olor a  _sudor y sangre._

La pequeña gracia había hecho que el dolor en el hombro y en la cabeza reapareciera,  _ahora añadirle el tobillo,_  "No, no estoy bien. Todavía soy un puto humano."

Selene esperó unos momentos a que se recuperara o si no al menos a que se calmara, podía escuchar el corazón de él latiendo rápidamente, "Han sido entrenados para detectar humanos y lycans, no es culpa de ellos." dijo, con cada segundo notando más el olor a sangre.

 _La mujer que era tan áspera como una lija sacando excusas por unos perros,_ " _Ah, ¿sí?_ " preguntó sin interés. "Que lindas mascotas tienes…"

"…Son nuestras mascotas y son muy valiosas…" le dejó en claro, " _¿Estás bien?_ "

… _Sí, más valiosos que él,_  se preguntó cuan bajo sería decirle que pudo haberles disparado para que no lo atacaran, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. En ese momento en que la adrenalina comenzó a pasar el ardor en su hombro cambió a una punzada fuerte y se miró sobre la camisa viéndola humedeciéndose poco a poco. " _Mierda._ " Se dijo al reconocer que se reventó algunos puntos.

"¿Que tan peligroso es?" sabía cuan sería una herida en esa área podía llegar a ser. Michael le sacudió la cabeza y ella a su vez le hizo una seña para que se le acercara, "Tan solo sostente fuertemente."

Se detuvo en seco, creyó que la seña era para que se apuraran a darle la vuelta a la mansión, no para colgársele a tuntún y que ella los pasara sobre la reja, "Prefiero caminar."  _Su honor protestaba ante algo así._

Le alzó las cejas, "¿Acaso podrás?" preguntó dudándolo.

Michael le asintió, "Nada más es ponerme en movimiento para que el dolor en el tobillo se desvanezca. Además, creo que con el aterrizaje podría aporrarme más. Y en cuanto al hombro...no me voy a desangrar…al menos no rápidamente."

Selene con duda le asintió y empezaron a caminar despacio, demasiado para su gusto, "¿Necesitarás puntos?"

"Sí." Le respondió, angustiado por el dolor que se vendría. " _Mierda._ "

Selene se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, no iría tan lejos como para decir que le tenía lastima, pero algo le tenía,  _¿compasión? ¿No era lo mismo?_ Paso a paso hicieron el camino, el olor a sangre aumentando poco a poco. Varios minutos después para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión la reja se abrió, seguramente alguien en la sala de vigilancia había visto lo sucedido por que los dejaron entrar sin preguntas. Selene le hizo una seña a Michael para que continuara mientras ella activaba el intercomunicador, pidiendo que le avisaran a Olivia y la llevaran a la enfermería. Volvió a alcanzar a Michael muy al tanto de que el olor a sangre podía llamar atención no deseada y lo hizo ingresar a la mansión por el garaje, un par de escaleras después y corredores llegaron a dicha sala. Ella no ayudándolo, tan solo viéndolo abrir gabinetes mientras buscaba los instrumentos necesarios, Olivia llegó momentos después acompañada de James -el guardaespaldas que debía de estarle colocando cuidado-, interrumpiéndolo y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

 _¿Otro intento de escape?_  Se preguntó sorprendida pues hasta donde habían hablado ya parecía resignado a su conversión. Ver a Selene con él le dijo que aquello le traería problemas. Se dirigió directamente por la botella de whiskey de la que él había tomado el día en que lo coció por primera vez, "Mmm…" dijo viendo que faltaba menos de la mitad. "No te has estado alimentando bien,  _puede_  que esto haga su efecto…"

"No va hacer nada." Recibió la botella y no estuvo seguro si lo que vio en Selene fue reprobación o preocupación.

Solo en ese momento Selene cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía;  _seguía sin haber nada en la mansión para quitarle el dolor._  Un vampiro se tendría que aguantar el dolor por un par de horas, pero en un humano serían  _días_ , y él ya había pasado por eso, ahora sí sintió  _cierta_  lastima.

Sin pensarlo de a mucho Michael pasó dos sorbos grandes mientras veía a Olivia sacar y ordenar lo que necesitaba, a su vez le hizo una seña a James para que le pasara las tijeras. Nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo y dolorosamente se abrió y se sacó el saco, ahora con la camiseta tomó las tijeras,  _no había forma en que pudiera levantar el brazo y la herida no se le abriera más._

"James, tráele ropa a Michael. Tómate tu tiempo." Olivia le ordenó. El traficante desapareció un instante después.

La sanadora se le paró en frente, mirando la botella, ambos sabían que aquello era más una ayuda moral; una preparación psicológica para lo que se vendría. Con cuidado le quitó la gasa. Michael se miró a la herida, y no pudo evitar quejarse ante lo que vio, "¿Siete, ocho puntos?" Preguntó entre dientes.

De reojo Selene vio a Olivia asintiendo, ella continuó mirando la herida,  _era peor de lo que creía, le faltaba un buen pedazo de musculo,_  y ni siquiera entendía cómo lo cocieron la primera vez… _su hombro era prácticamente una masa sin forma,_  "Esa herida parece necesitar más de un hospital, ¿no?" preguntó, sorprendida de que él se pudiera siquiera mantener en pie del dolor.

Michael y Olivia decidieron ignorar la pregunta. Olivia notó la sangre que lo dejaba abundantemente. Miró a la traficante de muerte por sobre el hombro, lo último que necesitaban era un incidente por el impacto sensorial de aquella sangre. Ella se podía controlar a sí misma, pero dudaba que la traficante pudiera, y estaba segura que ni Michael ni ella podrían hacer nada si los instintos de Selene entraban a jugar. "Selene, si no estás bien, déjanos."

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Michael, que Olivia le hablara así,  _no había llegado a oír a nadie tratarla de aquella manera._  Y sus entrañas se encogieron cuando al mirarla la encontró con ojos azul eléctrico,  _"…Mierda…"_  se dijo, temiéndola.

Selene buscó la mirada de Michael,  _"Estoy bien."_   _No lo estaba, pero también sabía que no lo atacaría._  Era por eso mismo que lo había acompañado a esta sala, no confiaba que algún vampiro lo viera y no se fuera a sentir tentado.  _Incluida Olivia._

Olivia encaró a Michael de nuevo, "¿Estarás más tranquilo si se va?"

Ante eso Michael frunció el ceño y miró a Selene,  _¿acaso se iría si él se lo pedía?_ Ella le regresó la mirada, sus ojos azules eléctrico siendo imposibles de leer, lo hacían sentir antes como si lo retara. "Me va a convertir, ¿no? Qué más da si ahora o en unos días..." quiso decir como broma, pero vio que las dos mujeres no lo tomaron así. Selene se extrañó, y Olivia se quedó pensativa.

"…No sería descabellado arreglar la conversión para ya mismo…Nada más es preguntarle a Amelia," Olivia habló, "Te evitarías la cogida de puntos y el malestar que debes de tener por la infección…"

" _No."_  Dos voces dijeron en unísono. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a tomar ese paso todavía.

"Respira profundo y toma valor." Le dijo Olivia después de unos instantes.

Sin darle esperas la sanadora le echó whiskey en la herida y empezó a desinfectarlo primero con una gasa. Él por su parte trató de no quejarse, pero fue a mas no poder, trató de quedarse quieto pero una cosa era lo que quería y otra como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Con respiración agitada encontró descanso momentos después mientras de reojo veía a Olivia enhebrar el hilo de sutura. Tomó un sorbo grande de la botella.

Selene se había mantenido al margen, pero vio que fue el momento de acercarse. Lo tomó desprevenido cuando se le paró a un lado y lo agarró del hombro bueno con una mano y de la pierna por encima de la rodilla con la otra para evitarle el movimiento.

La mano en su pierna hizo brincar a Michael y de paso lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Olivia empezara su trabajo. Trató de hacerse el fuerte por unos instantes, pero no lo logró, empezó a temblar mientras la aguja lo perforaba. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza haciendo fuerza, _como si así el dolor fuera a ser menor_. Cuando esto no funcionó, empezó a quejarse bajamente hasta que las groserías e improperios prosiguieron, "Oh, mierda. Puta mierda... _mierda, mierda, mierda,_ " respiró profundo una y otra vez, trató de moverse, pero el agarre de Selene era más fuerte que el acero. Se decidió a apretar la mandíbula fuertemente y controlar su respiración.

Una vez más Olivia trató de hacer el trabajo no lo mejor que pudo sino lo más rápido que pudo. Hizo el ultimo nudo y tiró de este para después cortar el hilo con las tijeras, " _Ahí,_ listo."

 _Listo,_ pensó con ironía sintiendo los remanentes del dolor. Selene lo soltó y al mirarla ella seguía sin parpadear la sangre que lo dejaba _._  Se pasó la mano por la frente secándose el sudor que le caía en la cara, luego se secó el cuello. Bañado en sudor en tan cortos segundos, "Sigo diciendo…que esto dolería menos…si me lo dejaran hacer a mí mismo." Le comentó sin aire a Olivia mientras Selene se alejó en tres largos pasos, dejando de estudiarle rápidamente el torso.

"No todo es como en las películas. Estarías temblando y no lo harías tan rápido..." Le contestó en burla, pero podía ver su punto. Lo vio quejándose de nuevo mientras lo limpiaba con otra gasa y más alcohol.

Michael se volvió a fijar en la herida, muy al tanto de Selene que no se marchaba como creyó haría, "Y lo haría mejor, parezco un remiendo mal hecho."

"Pobre niño bonito, achantado por una fea cicatriz." Cuando lo vio lo suficientemente limpió donde lo necesitaba empezó a cubrir la herida de nuevo, "Una cicatriz antes en el mundo humano solía ser honor."

"Puede ser." Le contestó ausente.

Le sonrió, "No te preocupes, mal remendado y todo habrán vampiros que eso les ponga, toma a un traficante de muerte como ejemplo." Olivia no había llegado a tratar mucho con Selene, pero resultaba ser tal y cual le habían advertido que era así que sus palabras al principio parecieron caer en oídos sordos. Hasta que la miró y notó que no había estado escuchando, estaba perdida en pensamientos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima al torso aun untado de sangre.

En la mente de Selene aún continuaba fija la imagen del hombro de Michael soltando sangre a borbotones. La vena habiéndosele brotado bastante en esos momentos y la boca a ella haciéndosele agua. Que tuviera la mitad del pecho bañado en sangre y sudor, y que este continuara rojo por el esfuerzo y la sangre no la estaba ayudando. También, y para rematar estaba demasiado al tanto de su propia mano untada de aquella sangre.

Fue James quien interrumpió su tentación, entrando con ropa limpia y comida humana aún caliente. Se le paró a ella en frente y de repente lo escuchó diciéndole que era necesitada urgentemente en la sala de vigilancia por Ellen.

Olivia le prestó atención a Michael mientras seguía con la mirada a Selene, pareciendo tanto aliviado como decepcionado, "Acábate de limpiar." Le ordenó quitándose los guantes.

"Para que subas las fuerzas." James le comentó señalándole la pizza de microondas que le traía. Luego miró a Olivia, sintiéndose azarado por el olor a sangre humana, "Si no me necesita volveré a la celebración, me acaban de hacer una invitación que no puedo rehusar."

Olivia blandió su mano ausentemente dándole permiso. Luego se aseguró de estar solos antes de hablar, "No sé qué están esperando para la conversión, bien sabemos que una infección se está dando. Y los antibióticos nada que llegan." _De todas formas, tendría que hablar con Amelia para que apurara la fecha._  Michael no contestó nada y lo vio lentamente limpiándose, con obvio dolor por cada movimiento. Sabía que tenía que quitarse de encima el olor a sangre que le podría llamar la atención a algunos vampiros. Fue ella quien esperó hasta que no pudo sentir aquel olor más, aun así, lo dejó continuar tan solo por si acaso. "Ya está bien," le dijo cuándo lo encontró prudente aun así él continuó. Cuando se detuvo se le aproximó cogiendo el saco que James había traído – _al menos lo pensó bien, cierre en frente_ –y se lo ayudó a colocar. "Otro intento de escape…" le dijo de repente no pudiendo mantener el silencio, " _…_ Un error."

El tono de desaprobación le llamó la atención, pero la pizza barata también lo había hecho y esperó a pasar el primer bocado para hablar, "No fue un intento de escape," y prosiguió a contarle lo que había sucedido. Ambos hablando mientras él se alimentaba y la doctora disponía la ropa untada de sangre y la metía en uno de los incineradores.

Olivia estaba por decirle que Selene de seguro estaba en problemas pues era responsable por su seguridad cuando la sintió acercarse de nuevo a la sala. Arrugando sutilmente la nariz ante la mezcolanza de olores, desde comida tibia pasando por sangre y sudor hasta el jabón de mínimo olor y desinfectante que ella había utilizado para lavarse las manos.

Con sorpresa Michael vio entrando a Selene de nuevo, creyó que aquello había sido todo, ella marchándose sin decir nada más y Olivia por seguridad acompañándolo hasta su habitación dejando a dos guardas apostados en la puerta, pero no fue así.

"Michael me contó sobre los resultados del examen, ¿Qué tan exactos son?"

Olivia la volteó a mirar preguntándose qué tanto sabía Selene de los exámenes adicionales, "…Bastante como para convencer a Amelia de que no va a haber problema."

" _Te lo dije_." Michael dijo intercediendo.

Olivia escogió aquel momento para marcharse, no estando cómoda con la traficante de muerte y no estando segura de que tanto poder revelar en cuanto a aquellos exámenes. Aun así, le preguntó si estaba bien dejarlo con ella, esta vez se lo preguntó a la vampira directamente, y no al humano embobado de ella.

Selene siguió a Olivia con la mirada mientras veía a Michael de reojo atiborrarse rápidamente de lo que quedaba del plato, lo cual francamente era bastante. Mientras esperaba que acabara se quedaron solos y minutos después él estaba tirando los objetos sucios a la basura, "…En la sala de vigilancia están impresionados, al principio creyeron que iba a ser otro intento de escape."

 _¿Había cierto tono de burla en su voz o le pareció?_ Al girarse a mirarla la vio seria, apoyada contra la puerta y con brazos cruzados, _nope, ninguna burla._  "…De ti no trataría de escapar…" lo dijo tras haber pensado bien sus palabras.

"Ya lo has hecho y con éxito…" Selene le respondió, no cayendo en cuenta de la intención de sus palabras, un piropo, hasta después de que empezó a hablar.

"…Bueno, no creo que se me pueda culpar." Exhaló,  _¿acaso Selene no notaba que andaba tras de ella?_ "Aún no soy parte de este mundo y ya he estado cerca de morir como cinco veces en los últimos días…" repitió lo que había dicho no hacía ni media hora, "no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me espera una vez me conviertan…pero hay que mirar el otro lado de la moneda; tal vez no me vaya tan mal en este mundo como creo…"

Selene le dio la razón,  _"Tal vez."_

"…Aunque sería bueno no sentir que me va a dar un infarto cada vez que algo extraño me pase."

"…No te convertirás en traficante de muerte así que tu seguridad estará asegurada, por ese lado nada por preocuparse." miró la botella de whiskey, casi vacía, "¿Te está haciendo efecto?"

"¿Qué el trago?" preguntó para proseguir, "No,"  _lo que había tomado no era nada,_  "en mis días de juventud desarrollé una gran tolerancia." Se quejó, "Con el dolor desearía no haberlo hecho." Sintió un leve mareó y se apoyó contra la camilla, "La moraleja del asunto es que sin quererlo impresioné a los de la sala de vigilancia y a ti, así que ya me puedo dar por vencido. No soy tan incompetente entonces."

Le alzó una ceja, "Dije que impresionaste a los de la sala de vigilancia," que eran puros novatos, "no a mí."

De nuevo sintió que aquello iba en broma, pero al estudiarla no lo pudo decir, "Sí, si lo dijiste, pero tienes que admitir estar, aunque sea un poquito impresionada. He hecho cosas que vampiros comunes nunca se han propuesto, tú lo dijiste ya una vez."

Selene cayó en cuenta de eso, también del tipo de conversaciones que estaban teniendo, lo que la hacía sentir con menos tensión, menos autocontrol, "Lo dije, ¿cierto?" Que Michael tan solo le asintiera y se volviera a sentar en la camilla, que no tratara de acercársele le daba cierto confort.

Michael vio a Selene caminando directa y determinadamente hacia él y se sintió sonrojando _, y mareado_ …tan solo para verla sentándose en la camilla a dos metros en frente de él,  _había creído otra cosa,_ "Asumo que impresionarte es bastante difícil, y la verdad…no sé qué más tendría que hacer un hombre para lograrlo." El whiskey no le había quitado el dolor, pero le estaba dando valor.

 _Esta vez no fue nada sutil,_  pensó al su pesar sonrojándose al ver que él le mantenía la mirada.  _Aquello lo decía todo,_  él la hacía sonrojar con palabras simples cuando los comentarios de Kraven o de otros tan solo los desestimaba sin importancia. Le sacudió la cabeza,  _"¿Ser mi tipo?"_  le preguntó sin base alguna y con sarcasmo tan solo para que dejara de hablar, y solo ahora venía a ver que su tipo resultaba ser todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginarse.

 _¡Por fin llegaban al tipo de conversación que quería tener con ella!_ Aunque no es que le diera mucha confianza aquella respuesta y el tono de ironía, "Sí, asumo que tu tipo sería un hombre seguro de sí mismo, con mucha experiencia, con un buen puesto en esta sociedad…"

Sin saberlo estaba describiendo a Kraven y con Kraven en la cabeza exhaló, decidiendo a eludir esta conversación, a lo que seguramente llevaría entre ellos si era sincera, "Probablemente." Después de unos momentos blandió su mano desestimando aquella conversación, "Michael, encuentro sospechoso que estés llevando toda esta situación con la calma que lo estás haciendo y no soy la única, Amelia también lo encuentra así y por eso me mandó a averiguar lo que sucede."

El cambió de conversación sin preámbulo alguno lo desconcertó por unos instantes, y después sintió cierta desilusión, por todas las miradas que se habían mandado los dos la noche entera, todo lo que habían hablado, todo lo que había esperado para estar a solas, era solo para eso: sacarle información.  _Era hasta ridículo creer que una mujer como ella, con toda la experiencia que tenía se fuera a fijar en alguien como él._  Él tan solo era un  _deber._  En vez de contestarle decidió hacer otra pregunta, talvez la más importante, "¿Entonces estás aquí tan solo porque Amelia te lo pidió?" _él no se lo acababa de creer del todo._

No supo porque la sorprendió su pregunta,  _debió de haberse esperado un poco más de insistencia,_  "…No enteramente." Se decidió por la verdad, pero una verdad que no le diera ilusiones, iba a decirle que sí le preocupaba lo que le sucediera, pero si lo pensaba bien  _¿se preocupaba_? _hasta hacía unos minutos_ no sabía la extensión de su herida, que en la mansión no había nada para el dolor y que no se estaba alimentando bien.

No fue la primera vez aquella noche que sintió frustración con sus respuestas que no ofrecían respuesta, pero después vino a caer en cuenta; su daño psicológico, la barrera que imponía para no ser lastimada de nuevo. Decidió por esa noche dejar su interés por ella de lado; armar aquel rompecabezas no le llevaría a nada, tan solo le proveería mayor dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y decidió acostarse en la camilla por unos momentos, "¿Qué era lo que Amelia quería saber?"

Fue obvio que a Michael no le agradó que cambiara la conversación _,_  "…Por qué la calma con la que estás tomando todo esto."

"¿Qué se supone que haga; un berrinche? Creo que ese te lo hice la noche que nos conocimos." Le respondió burlándose de si mismo,  _como mil quinientos puntos en su contra por tal berrinche._

"…No es fácil, lo sabemos," se descruzó de brazos, "…es sólo que una reacción tardía es preocupante."

Por un rato no le contestó luego lo hizo siendo sincero y sin pensar sus palabras, "Los últimos años han sido tan solo seguirle la corriente a la vida, lo que se me colocaba en el camino o lo evadía o lo atravesaba… _con desgano_. Siento que estoy haciendo lo mismo ahora, quiero vivir pero aún no estoy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta."  _Ni siquiera sabía si vivir de esa manera valía la pena._

"…Probablemente no lo sabrás hasta dentro de unos años…Hay un ajuste difícil, no voy a mentir."

 _Ya lo sabía,_  la miró después de unos momentos, "¿Te has arrepentido de tu decisión?" decidió preguntarle, "Porque a decir verdad esta sociedad…es muy cerrada; deja mucho que desear. Al menos para mí."

A Selene le tomó un buen tiempo arreglar sus pensamientos. "Este mundo no va a ser un reemplazo del mundo humano. Mucho menos del de ahora. Supongo que todo depende en la clase de persona que se es." Exhaló, "En mi caso –el cual no debería de ser el único para tener en cuenta– es imposible ver la vida con otros ojos más que la venganza. Ese es mi único propósito.  _Nada más importa_." Y ahora ese propósito estaba llegando a su final; cada día habían menos y menos lycans, los estaban exterminado… _¿y qué haría después con su vida?_

Empezó a notar el verdadero carácter de Selene y se encontró perplejo, debajo de toda esa fiereza que le presentaba al mundo había vulnerabilidad…y demasiado daño psicológico. Y con tanto tiempo viviendo así aquel daño no podía ser menos que irreparable. Le gustaría ayudarla,  _pero,_ ¿ _q_ _uién era él para decir que aquella no era una forma apropiada de vivir?_ Se volvió a sentar. No seguro si hablar sobre Samantha de nuevo pues no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, que tal vez fuera a creer que retorcidamente trataba de conquistarla con el recuerdo de su exnovia, pero era importante para que entendiera el porqué de su decisión. "No voy a mentir, en mi caso, hubo momentos en que deseé haber muerto con ella. Pero con el tiempo me resigné y me enfoqué, mi propósito fue alejarme y salvar vidas. Ya que no pude salvar la de ella." Respiró profundo, "Y ahora que me dan a elegir entre vivir y morir mi vida se ha puesto en perspectiva nuevamente. Sabía que estaba echando por la borda los mejores años de mi vida gracias a esta culpa, y melancolía…y no me arrepiento. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar con el tiempo, de repente es que ya me acostumbré a ser quien soy." La persona solitaria y desinteresada que era ahora distaba mucho del joven que una vez había sido.

Selene lo escuchó atenta, esas palabras tocando hondo y una vez más sintiendo cierta similitud con él, "…Tu no llevas demasiado tiempo viviendo de esa manera."

Aquello era lo que tenía en la cabeza y que ella lo viera tan claro como él le dejó saber que también veía los puntos en común que ambos tenían, "…Esa es la cuestión." Volvió a respirar profundo, "Nunca voy a volver a ser la persona despreocupada y feliz que alguna vez fui, aunque en el fondo me gustaría serlo. Estoy enfocado a ver todo esto como un nuevo comienzo…aunque a la vez no quiera abandonar ni superar mi pena porque a la larga se siente como-"

"-una traición…" Selene añadió terminando por él.

Le asintió,  _sería hasta un punto irrespetuoso._  Selene se quedó mirándolo con una apariencia impávida que no le dejaba saber qué era lo que en verdad pensaba, tras unos segundos se evadieron la mirada y por un largo momento se mantuvo el silencio. Cuando la volvió a mirar la vio con la vista puesta en el piso y perdida en sus pensamientos, "Si Amelia quiere razones por las que quiero vivir dile que no puedo buscar una sola; tan solo la hay. O dile simplemente que no estoy listo para morir…" se encogió de hombros, "Tan solo estoy listo para lo que suceda."

"Las palabras saliendo de tu boca tendrán más sentido para ella que yo tan solo recitándolas." Todos aquellos sentimientos y confusiones se perderían si tan solo llevaba el mensaje. Por otro lado, no sabía si Amelia entendería…

"Entonces que me pregunte ella directamente." Su respuesta ante la mujer probablemente sería diferente. Con Selene había cierta familiaridad en el sentido de perdida. De repente y sin decir más Selene se colocó en pie.

"Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu habitación. Estarás más cómodo allá."

Hizo lo que le pidió, siguiéndola mientras los guiaba de nuevo a la mansión, seguramente a contarle a Amelia todo lo que él le había dicho.

Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos y sospechó que tan solo se iba a colocar peor, "Noté que cambiaste la conversación cuando pregunté sobre tus amigos de América." Lo miró de reojo, "No te habrás tratado de comunicar con ellos, _¿verdad?"_  Al tanto estaba de que a él le habían restringido las comunicaciones, pero si algo era recursivo y aquello le había calado en la cabeza.

Creyó que había sido disimulado en cuanto al asunto. Recordó sus palabras de no confiar ciegamente en Khan o en cualquiera y supo que aquí se iba a ver que tanto podía confiar en ella. La escuchó llamando su nombre, apurándolo por una respuesta, "La tarde que dejé la mansión, tras decidir que era mejor regresar le coloqué un correo a uno de mis amigos, diciéndole que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que era mi decisión desaparecer por un tiempo." Se remojó los labios viendo que aquello la preocupó, "Ni siquiera sé si tiene el mismo correo de hace unos años." Mintió.

Ambos sabían que ella tenía que reportar esto.

 _Ni siquiera era un vampiro y ya estaba rompiendo las reglas,_  "¿Enviaste eso desde la mansión?"

"No."

Selene se detuvo, " _Sé honesto._  ¿Hablaste de más? ¿Le contaste algo que no deberías?"

"No."

"Y sabías que no podías comunicarte con el mundo exterior, _¿verdad?"_

"Sí. Pero no podía dejarlos con la angustia."

"Michael, una vez más,  _¿Contaste algo que no deberías?_ "

Le sacudió la cabeza, "Créeme."

" _Si me estás mintiendo estarás colocando la seguridad del aquelarre en peligro."_

" _Selene, te hablo con la verdad."_

 _¿Y porque debería de creerle así de fácil?_  Exhaló volviendo a caminar, " _Es mi deber_   _reportarte._ "

" _¿Y por qué no lo haces?_ _"_  decidió preguntarle, de inmediato notando que no le agradó que la cuestionara o que la retara.

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada. Selene exhaló molesta, aunque más con ella misma que con él, lo que debería de ser, al contrario, "Haz pasado por mucho. Pero me colocas en una situación complicada."

"Lo sé." Pudo haberle mentido, pero había decidido ser honesto,  _al menos tenía que ver eso._

¿Por qué se le cruzaba cubrirle aquello a un desconocido cuando en otra ocasión no lo habría hecho? Ojalá no fuera estúpido de ella creerle tan fácilmente, "No sé nada de esto, ¿entiendes?"

Le asintió, "Gracias." Volvieron a caminar, "Te lo juro,-"

" _¡Ningún gracias y juramentos!_  Me darás el nombre de usuario y contraseña de aquel correo,  _no puedo confiar enteramente en tu palabra._ "

Aquello no se lo había esperado pero se los dio no preguntándole si entraría directamente desde la mansión o lo haría la noche siguiente desde afuera, "Lo que coloqué en ese mensaje fue lo que te dije. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."  _Por otro lado, había esperado que ella confiara en su palabra._

Eso esperaba, "…Ten en cuenta que encubrirte no se volverá a repetir."

 _Sí, de ella no se lo esperaba volver a venir._  "Gracias de todas formas." Para cuando llegaron a un patio interno –ricamente arreglado– ya la mayoría de la gente se había marchado, solo quedaban uno que otro vampiro arreglando las cosas. Mirando su reloj notó que el amanecer se acercaba, de reojo la vio mirar hacia una copa con sangre y sin pensarlo fue por ella.

Michael regresó con la copa y Selene no sabiendo que la poseyó a último momento la recibió no sin antes deliberadamente rozarle los dedos con los suyos. Su corazón demasiado acelerado y de repente una pesadez en su estómago le dijeron lo que ya sospechaba.

Michael le mantuvo la mirada ante la caricia que no creía tan accidental, después tuvo que evadirla cuando ella se llevó el vaso a los labios, probando el líquido que a él le repulsaba.


	6. Capitulo 4 Parte III

Capítulo 4 Parte III

 

 

Tranquilidad no obtuvo después de lo sucedido con Michael, aquel roce inocente no pudiéndoselo sacar de la cabeza.

 

_Deber, poder y querer._ Sabía que debía de colocar el asunto de lado, todo lo concerniente a él, pero no quería.

No era cuestión de no poder sino de _simplemente_ _no querer._

Y se sentía un tanto ridícula de que a su edad esto le viniera a suceder. Para empezar, no era una adolescente deslumbrada y mucho menos una seductora necesitada.

O para ser sincera; se sentía como ambas.

Creyó que, hablando con él, conociéndolo mejor la atracción pasaría y no fue así, antes al contrario. Incluso aquella infracción a las leyes que normalmente la molestaría –o en esta situación decepcionaría– no sucedió.

 

Su presencia comenzaba a afectar su forma de actuar, ella por lo general rehuía todo contacto físico y Khan probablemente se había preguntado qué hacía dejándolo tomarla del brazo cuando los encontró en la sala de entrenamiento. _Se ten_ _í_ _a que recordar ser prudente._ Al menos podía achacar su conversación y el largo rato que compartieron al interés de Amelia por sacarle información, _lo cual no era del todo falso._

 

Su actitud y personalidad era otra cosa que la colocaba a pensar. Se mostraba manso, educado y hasta servicial. Sutilmente le daba a entender su interés pero no hacía nada por acercársele; seguramente lo intimidaba y prefería dejarlo todo en sus manos. Lo cual le agradaba pues le daba a entender que no se iba a propasar. Luego estaba la otra actitud desafiante que solo se la había visto utilizar cuando se sentía en peligro. En sus conversaciones había notado un tono insolente un par de veces, pero nada que fuera preocupante.

Y algo que sólo venía a caer en cuenta en este momento; él le hablaba de igual a igual.  

 

Si Michael le fuera indiferente o si actuara de una forma más directa que la molestara sería fácil ignorarlo. Pero antes era al contrario, y si se atrevía a admitírselo a si misma le agradaba la atención que le prestaba. Toda la noche desde que se encontraron hasta que se despidieron ninguno había podido dejar de buscar al otro así fuera con la mirada, y seguramente alguien lo habría notado.

 

Después de décadas sin importarle que Kraven la viera como de su propiedad ahora venía a hacerlo. Y le molestaba terriblemente haber dejado que las cosas avanzaran tanto. Aunque sabía que era ella misma quien se refrenaba en actuar en dicha atracción se preguntó que tanto venía a jugar Kraven en aquella decisión.

_Todo esto y_ _é_ _l ni siquiera era un vampiro todav_ _í_ _a._ Exhaló mirando hacia la tumba de Viktor deseando que fuera él a quien hubieran despertado aquel día. Lo que opinaría de que hubieran encontrado a tantos lycans en Budapest y que hubieran acabado con ellos. Probablemente lo alarmaría que hubieran dejado crecer la población de esos animales debajo de sus propias narices.

 

De repente notó que ya no se encontraba sola y vio a Anthony deteniéndose junto a ella.

 

Anthony vio la tumba con la A abierta, _pronto ella estar_ _í_ _a all_ _í_ _, pronto se separar_ _í_ _an._ “¿Se vuelve fácil?” preguntó, “¿Permanecer sin tu mentor por tanto tiempo?” Aunque Amelia era más su familia que mentora lo preguntó pues Selene tenía la reputación de ser la traficante más leal de Viktor, y que este la valoraba sobre todos los otros a pesar de su juventud en términos inmortales.  

 

“…No.” Respondió notando la familiaridad en la mirada de añoranza del joven. “…Quiero decir, te acostumbras, supongo.” Se corrigió, pues entre más lo pensaba, menos veía la similitud entre su relación con Viktor. Viktor era su mentor. Amelia, para el joven, se notaba era mucho más. Dudó en si decirle que antes la espera se le haría más larga.

 

“Doscientos años es mucho.” Murmuró más para sí mismo. _“…_ _Es demasiado tiempo._ _”_

 

“Cambiarás en ese tiempo. Piénsalo de esa manera, cuando despierte tal vez te hayas convertido en lo que ella desea para tu futuro. La harás sentir orgullosa.”

 

“¿Es eso lo que esperas de Viktor?” se animó a preguntar tras haber escuchado tanto de ella.

 

Habló sin pensarlo, “ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no?_ Me dio una oportunidad sin pedir nada a cambio. Mi lealtad y respeto es mi agradecimiento.”

 

Ella no despegaba los ojos de la tumba. Selene era joven para un vampiro pero se había probado ante el mismo Mayor incluso antes de contar con un siglo de vida y eso era decir mucho, “Eres su traficante más letal.”

 

_Eso era algo que hac_ _í_ _a un buen tiempo no escuchaba_. “No creas todo lo que te dicen.”

 

Le alzó las cejas, “ _¿_ _No lo eres?_ ”

 

Se encogió de hombros, no lo sabía con certeza, _no lo cre_ _í_ _a,_ “…Siempre hay tiempo para mejorar.” De reojo lo vio asintiendo y lo miró, “¿Por qué te quieres convertir en traficante de muerte? Seremos obsoletos en unas décadas...”

 

“Le debo mucho a ella.” Pasó saliva, reconsiderándolo. “…Todo. Es una Mayor, siempre va a estar en peligro y quiero protegerla. Por eso decidí no regresar a América.”

 

“¿Te quedas en Budapest entonces?” decidió preguntar pues la oferta que Amelia le había hecho creyó que incluiría entrenarlo a él...en América. 

 

“…Hasta ahora y por tiempos.” Vio que llamó su atención y le mantuvo la mirada, “A eso aspiro por ahora, pero las cosas cambian y uno nunca sabe.”

 

“Si está bien contigo empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana, después de que regrese de cacería.”

 

No podía esperar, “Perfecto.” Le contestó y la vio marchándose sin despedirse, lo que lo sorprendió unos segundos después cuando cayó en cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

Selene decidió irse a descansar y en vez de pasar por el salón principal y encontrarse con quienes aún se mantendrían en pie decidió usar las escaleras traseras que conectaban la mansión entera con los cuarteles de los sirvientes los cuales estaban en el sótano. Había recorrido seis peldaños cuando escuchó tres pitidos bajos que le tomó varios segundos descubrir anunciaban que la puerta detrás de ella se iba abrir. Más por instinto que por necesidad avanzó hasta donde lo creyó lo más prudente y al girarse vio a Michael apareciendo, _¿_ _Qui_ _é_ _n m_ _á_ _s? No hab_ _í_ _a nadie m_ _á_ _s en aquella casa que pudiera permanecer bajo la luz del sol._ " _¡_ _Deber_ _í_ _as de ser m_ _á_ _s cuidadoso!_ _”_

 

Michael miró hacia la puerta confundido por el regaño, “Coloqué la señalización que me pidieron.” Le dijo señalando hacia un contador que había al lado de la puerta, números enormes que en el momento volvían a estar en _00_. Su vista aun no ajustándose de haber pasado de día soleado a un corredor en penumbras. 

 

_S_ _í_ _lo hab_ _í_ _a hecho._ Trató de no mostrarse tan alterada como lo estaba, “Créeme cuando te digo que en un accidente de esta índole habrá consecuencias a pagar y serás el culpable de inmediato. No estamos acostumbrados a que las puertas se habrán en el día y si yo me preocupé no quiero ni imaginarme como sería la reacción de algún vampiro consentido.”

 

“Sé que soy yo quien está de más en esta casa pero tenía autorización…” algo le dijo que esa excusa ella no la tomaría como una verdadera, y ya teniendo una idea de cómo era el actuar de Selene decidió darse por vencido y dejarla que ella sacara la mano ganadora en todo esto mientras la escuchaba decir que ningún vampiro iba a  pasar por las puertas de la casa deteniéndose primero a ver si estaban medio abiertas. Con cuidado atravesó la oscuridad y trató de buscar heridas en ella más lo que alcanzaba a ver era muy poco. “¿Te lastimé?” preguntó, deseando que hubiera un bombillo en aquel pasillo.  

 

La pregunta la desconcertó, “…Estoy bien.” Iba a continuar abriéndole los ojos, pero lo pensó mejor; _para que gastar el aliento si en menos de una semana lo m_ _á_ _s probable es que ya no fuera humano._

O tal vez no continuó porque notó que estaban solos de nuevo.

 

“Lo siento.” Le contestó, sabiendo que esta vez tenía razón. Selene _de nuevo_ no se marchó como creyó que haría, ni siquiera se alejó, y ahora que lo notaba parecía más alarmada que enojada. Subió otros peldaños, pero no llegó hasta el nivel de ella. Se detuvo faltando dos, para no irla a intimidar con mayor cercanía.  

 

"¿Qué hacías solo?" Hizo la pregunta y después se recriminó por hacerla. _Dios, ya ni siquiera pensaba claro._

 

No se le pasó desapercibido que dejó la estancia defensiva, “…Tan solo pensaba disfrutar de la luz del día mientras pudiera…”

 

Con la cercanía sintió el calor emanando del cuerpo de él, mayor al haber estado bajo los rayos del sol. “...Solo quien alguna vez fue humano lo puede entender.” Susurró más para sí misma, esta vez sin siquiera colocarle atención a lo que salió de sus labios, en ese preciso instante comprendiendo lo que ella misma quería y anticipación la recorrió al reconocer que era más que una posibilidad; era un hecho.

 

Con aquel susurro a Michael de repente el momento lo golpeó con todo, su corazón se agitó, “¿Lo extrañas?” preguntó sin aire ante el nerviosismo que le provino. No notó cuanto en verdad había estado deseando besarla hasta ese momento en que la oportunidad se presentó. Trató de mantenerle la mirada, pero esta inevitablemente viajó hasta los labios de ella.

 

“A veces.” murmuró, pero pasados unos instantes Michael no se acercó de más, no se tomó la atribución que ella estaba esperando hiciera y fue ella quien dubitativamente descendió un peldaño para poder llevar su cara hasta la de él. Se besaron corta y castamente, tan solo apoyando los labios contra el otro. Selene estudiando detenidamente el fuego que estalló y se esparció por ella y cuando se separaron segundos después lo fijó con la mirada. Calor embargándola aunque también reconociendo que no era enteramente por el beso. 

 

Aún no se creía estarla besando para cuando ella se separó, la mirada un tanto calculadora que recibió no agradándole nada y confundiéndolo, algo le dio a entender que debía de ser cauteloso ante lo próximo que dijera o hiciera. Ella se empezó a alejar.

 

_Esto era un error,_ si lo iba a convertir no debería estarlo…incitando de esta manera. "No deberías andar sólo." _Un beso tan inocente no deb_ _í_ _a de sentirse as_ _í_ , pensó con el corazón en el pecho.

 

Le asintió mientras deslizaba su mano desde su muñeca hasta el codo de ella, “¿Y perderme esta oportunidad?” le preguntó tratando de demostrarle que no lo intimidaba. O confundía. Decidido a jugarse sus cartas subió el último peldaño que los separaba, colocándose a su nivel, no pudiendo dejar que _ese_ _…_ _amague de beso fuera lo_ _ú_ _nico que obtendr_ _í_ _a._ Las manos de ella vinieron a parar a sus hombros firmemente, al principio creyó que era para detenerlo, pero no fue así. Debajo de sus manos no pudo dejar de quejarse del dolor y por instinto hacer el hombro lastimado hacia atrás bruscamente, lo que le causó incluso más dolor.  

 

“Lo siento.” Le susurró, deslizando la mano hasta más abajo. Su atención de inmediato cambiando al calor que vino a invadir las palmas de su mano. Que invadió su cuerpo tras la cercanía.

 

Aún con dolor presente pero no estando seguro si su corazón latía desbordado por ella o por aquel dolor la vio atenta a sus propias manos mientras con un roce firme pero suave las bajó hasta su torso y después con una lo recorrió hasta su hombro bueno, _cielos,_ aquel gesto haciéndolo estremecer mientras a su vez la tomaba sueltamente de la cintura. Con un martilleo incesante en su cabeza hizo a un lado el malestar que le provino.

 

Los sentidos de Selene encontrándose perdidos en el tumulto de sensaciones y emociones fue lo que la hizo hablar, “…El calor se siente bien.” le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sin aire mientras se le acercaba otro tanto. El calor emanando de él yendo en aumento. _Tal vez se sent_ _í_ _a demasiado bien._ Fue en ese momento que decidió dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

 

Los labios fríos de ella también lo habían hecho notar las diferencias de temperaturas, y de disfrutarlas, rozó la longitud de su espalda, sintiendo el grueso corsé, “…Tú también te sientes bien,” la intensidad de su mirada llamándole mucho más la atención. _"_ _¿_ _Pero s_ _ó_ _lo el calor?"_

 

Las palabras que la dejaron solo pudo atribuirlas horas después a estar embobada con los ojos de él, “Ojalá y fuera solo el calor."

 

Michael exhaló en una burla sin sonido, embobado con su belleza, ahora sí con más aplomo apoyó su frente contra la de ella. _¿_ _Y cu_ _á_ _ndo perdiera el calor?_ Olvidó totalmente la pregunta cuando la mirada de Selene bajó a sus labios, y se inclinó sobre ella.

Se volvieron a unir en la misma clase de beso que acababan de compartir, y Michael sin aire se extrañó ante esto, _ah_ _í_ _estaba,_ _entusiasmado, contento,_ sintiéndose como un adolescente de nuevo; escondido en la oscuridad compartiendo besos inocentes con una verdadera mujer fatal. Se separaron a estudiarse de nuevo por unos segundos, y _Dios era divina,_ se estaba preguntando cuando la inocencia en esos besos quedaría atrás cuando la vio acercándosele de nuevo, esta vez labios entre abiertos y sin duda por su parte la encontró a mitad de camino.

Apenas y había sentido su aliento contra su boca, sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, se acababan de apoderar firmemente del labio inferior del otro para cuando ella lo apartó, “ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _-?_ _”_ reclamó mientras la vio girándose y sus ojos cambiar a azul eléctrico. 

 

Selene no notó que alguien se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, vio aparecer a Rose, de inmediato ésta sorprendida y después subiéndole una ceja en reprobación a lo que obviamente había estado sucediendo entre las sombras. Por su parte quiso hacer como si la interrupción fuera una sin importancia, pero sabía que su pulso la delataba, _por m_ _á_ _s que quisiera Rose se hab_ _í_ _a dado cuenta de todo._

 

Para Michael las dos mujeres lo ignoraron mientras se mantenían la mirada retadoramente, él se distanció un poco más de Selene.

 

_Rose no se pod_ _í_ _a creer aquello,_ trató de ser discreta ante el humano mas no lo logró, “ _Que novedad_ _…_ _t_ _ú_ _de todas las personas en estas._ _”_ Como fue de esperarse Selene se negó a contestar nada, antes vio que la molestó, _como cosa rara._ Decidió dejarse de chanzas banales e ir a lo verdaderamente importante, de reojo vio al humano estudiándolas, “¿Probando la mercancía antes de tiempo?” 

 

“ _…_ _Todav_ _í_ _a no_.” Le contestó, teniendo en cuenta que de todas las personas que pudieron encontrarla con Michael, Rose era la menos peligrosa.  

 

“…Yo sería más prudente, Amelia probablemente no le gustará que te le adelantes a sus planes.”

 

“Vengo de tomar el sol.” Michael decidió hablar al sentir la tensión, más de Selene que de la otra vampira pues esta parecía hasta divertida por las circunstancias. “…El calor fue una novedad para ella.” de reojo vio a Selene parándose más derecha, como no gustándole que hubiera intervenido.

 

La interrupción innecesaria de Corvin no fue deseada pero a la vez aclaraba la situación, “ _Estoy segura que lo fue._ ” Le contestó con ironía, llegando hasta él y colocándole la mano en el antebrazo, apretándoselo. _S_ _í_ _, estaba caliente,_ pasó saliva una vez más imaginándose como sabría su sangre, como se sentiría su piel contra la suya. Esperó un segundo y deslizó su mano hacia su pecho, “Tu dichoso de compartir este calor, ¿verdad?”

 

_S_ _í_ _, pero aquel no era el punto._ Sin perder tiempo tomó de la muñeca a la vampira y la hizo detener, aunque al final de cuentas si ella se detuvo fue porque quiso.

 

Lo vio a punto de decir algo, pero se le adelantó, “En fin, _Michael_ , no deberías de andar por la mansión sin seguridad. Uno no sabe qué estaría tentado _alguien_ de hacerte. ¿Cierto Selene?” _de ah_ _í_ _era los dos guardaespaldas que deb_ _í_ _a de tener siempre._

 

Rose no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Michael y por mucha jugarreta que estuviera haciendo leía entre líneas. Rose podía no estarlo deletreándoselo pero le estaba recordando su lugar _a ella_. _Los deseos de Amelia deb_ _í_ _an ir por sobre los suyos,_ “…Cierto.” Contestó Selene.

 

Viendo que Selene tomaba en serio su indirecta no hablada tomó al humano del brazo, “Vamos, te escoltamos a tu habitación.”

 

Michael miró hacia Selene, aún extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder, ella después de un momento asintió mientras sus ojos volvían a su color café normal. 

.

.

.

Rose había decidido por la cautela ante Corvin pero una vez que estuvieron solas habló sin pelos en la lengua, “¿Aprovechando que Kraven no está en casa? Eso es arriesgado, ambas sabemos que tiene sus espías.”

 

Trató de no demostrarse incomoda ante la presencia de Rose, tal vez y de llevarle la conversación tan frívolamente como esta tomaba la situación, “No es eso y lo sabes.” Le respondió sabiendo que se refería a sexo, “Se le abrió la herida hace unas horas. Mis sentidos han estado alterados desde entonces…y nunca he bebido sangre humana…la tentación estaba a punto de ganarme.”

 

_Ten_ _í_ _a que estarle agradecida de que hubiera aparecido a tiempo entonces,_ “ _Cre_ _í_ que fue el calor.” Dijo con ironía.

 

La miró por unos segundos, _Rose no le iba a poner esto f_ _á_ _cil_ , “Eso es lo que _é_ _l_ creyó.” Mintió.

 

_“…_ _El humano_ _…”_ le sonrió burletera, “…tenía la impresión de estar bastante a gusto con ser tu presa…” Como respuesta la vio encogiéndose de hombros. “Y fuiste por él cuando sabías que yo también estaba interesada. _Eres una desgraciada_ _…_ ”

 

Selene tan solo exhaló, no dispuesta a disculparse cuando sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Rose para con Michael. _¿_ _Pero acaso las de ella no eran similares?_ “No estaba pensando claramente.”

 

“ _Eso es obvio._ ” La verdad no le tenía aquello en contra a Selene y Selene lo sabía. De hecho hasta había sido una buena sorpresa encontrarla de esa manera, _¿_ _Entonces eran j_ _ó_ _venes humanos lo que a ella le atra_ _í_ _a? Aquello no se lo vio venir._

 

No había cosa que más le disgustara a Rose que la falsedad, así que se apegó a ello mientras trataba de evadir esa conversación, "…Espero que esto se quede entre las dos…”  _aunque aquello estaba de m_ _á_ _s decirlo_ , luego continuó con un tanto de cinismo, “Lo último que me falta es que esto de algún modo llegue a los oídos de Kraven y se crea un amante herido.” Que una de las primeras cosas que Rose hubiera traído a coalición fuera Kraven le llamó la atención en todo esto.

 

“Siempre te lo he dicho; admiro tu discreción en cuanto a todo amante que le has escondido a Kraven. Y siempre lo he dicho, yo de ti en vez de discreción se los hubiera restregado a todos en la cara para que me dejara por fin en paz.” Para la mayoría era un secreto que el regente no era correspondido en su búsqueda inalcanzable de Selene. En su caso y por cosas del destino Selene no le escondía cuanto en verdad despreciaba al hombre.

 

_S_ _í_ _, Rose le hab_ _í_ _a hecho esos comentario varias veces,_ Selene tan solo asentía dándole la razón, nunca, ni una vez, profundizando en el asunto. Ahora sentía que debía hablar para que toda la situación no fuera sospechosa pero por otro lado hablar de ese tipo de cosas no era de ella y Rose lo sabía, _lo que lo har_ _í_ _a a_ _ú_ _n m_ _á_ _s sospechoso_. “Mi discreción va por encima de querer hacerle un desplante de esa índole a Kraven.”

 

_No hasta hac_ _í_ _a unos minutos,_ “Y es por tu discreción y frialdad que muy pocos de tus pretendientes se atreven a acercarse. Más que por Kraven.” Aunque este también tenía algo que ver. Rose estaba más que convencida de que llegada la oportunidad Kraven se haría el de la vista gorda mientras ella continuara siendo discreta.

 

_No hab_ _í_ _a muchos vampiros que se hubieran atrevido. Ni ganas de ella de querer incitarlos._

 

Al ver que no respondió nada prosiguió, “A decir verdad me sorprendes, el humano no parece ser alguien que llamaría tu atención.” Conocía a Selene desde que ingresó a ese mundo, siempre demasiado ensimismada, demasiado perdida en su dolor, era la primera vez que la veía interesada genuinamente en alguien y definitivamente no el tipo de hombre que se imaginó para alguien como ella. _Sus est_ _á_ _ndares no pod_ _í_ _an ser tan bajos_ , “…Es insignificante.”

 

_A ella no se lo parec_ _í_ _a, se encontraba deslumbrada y no tan solo por su aspecto f_ _í_ _sico,_ “No parecía ser tan insignificante cuando lo estabas manoseando la noche que lo conociste.”

 

_¿_ _En verdad le contest_ _ó_ _aquello?_ _¡¿_ _Y defensivamente?!_ Al parecer no era solo su sangre, ni su calor, o lo bien parecido lo que le llamaba la atención, _¡_ _esta s_ _í_ _que era una novedad!_ _Y una a la que pensaba sacarle provecho para su deleite._ “Créeme, no se sintió _nada insignificante_ cuando se lo estaba manoseando _y eso que estaba inconsciente._ ” Respondió, aguantando una carcajada cuando a Selene se le hizo evidente su insinuación y le giró los ojos con un sonrojo. _Y aquello_ _ú_ _ltimo se lo confirm_ _ó_ _todo,_ _“_ Relájate, mujer.” _Selene no se sonrojaba f_ _á_ _cilmente a no ser que estuviera iracunda._ E iracunda no estaba, tal vez incomoda y enojada de que no estuviera llevando esta conversación seriamente.

 

“… _Contigo a veces es imposible._ ” al fin de cuentas Rose le había dado una salida fácil.

 

Rose apuró el paso siguiéndola, queriendo aconsejarla hasta donde fuera posible, “Corvin es atractivo, no soy quien para desestimar una cara y un cuerpo llamativo,” _y aparentemente ella tampoco,_ “Pero su actitud débil deja mucho que desear, me gustan mis hombres más varoniles. Más experimentados.  Una vez que pierda el calor corporal para mi perderá lo último de su encanto. Y si me da por adelantármele a Amelia _as_ _í_ _como estabas a punto de hacerlo perder_ _é_ _mi status. Un revolc_ _ó_ _n no es para poner tanto en juego._ ”

 

Selene no iba a admitir nada, “No tengo interés alguno en revolcarme con él.” Se sorprendió a si misma, pues, aunque su voz era firme en cuanto a lo que dijo, por dentro en su determinación hubo duda, _para variar._

 

Lo pensó por un buen rato, “Me sorprendería que lo tuvieras,” le dijo desestimando el comentario, “es apenas un _ni_ _ñ_ _o_ , y uno bueno, la primera vampira o vampiro con quien se meta se lo va a comer vivo.”

 

Estaba haciendo lo mejor por no mostrarse incomoda ante la conversación pero lo estaba, y sí, la edad y experiencia era importante pero en su caso no por las razones superficiales que Rose le presentaba. Selene se detuvo ante su habitación, “¿Confío en que esto quedará entre nosotras?” Rose de todas formas siempre había sido de confiar, _una de aquellas pocas personas._

 

_No pod_ _í_ _a creer que le volviera a preguntar aquello,_ “No te preocupes.” Le contestó marchándose pero después se detuvo y se devolvió sorprendiendo a Selene. “Un consejo porque te conozco…” le sonrió, “Prácticamente tienes carta blanca. Relájate, disfrútalo. No dejes perder la oportunidad de complacerte de su temperatura corporal; acuéstate con él hasta que dicten la fecha de su conversión. Luego ya arreglas las cosas para que sea una conversión privada. Te acuestas de nuevo con él mientras bebes su sangre. Ganarás por ambos lados.” Una vez más la vio sonrojándose y le acarició la mejilla. Selene de una la evadió como si el contacto la quemara, “...Como si no lo hubieras pensado.”

 

“A diferencia de lo que puedas creer no me estoy tomando esto con desfachatez, bien sabes que lo podría matar si nadie me detiene.”

 

“Mírame.” Le ordenó tácitamente, y después de un par de segundos Selene lo hizo, “Te detendrás a ti misma. No poderse detener es la excusa que sacan los vampiros más bajos para sus acciones. Te abrumarás, pero te conozco, eres una maestra del autocontrol.” Si algo había esperado era que Selene se creyera por encima de toda esta situación. _“¿_ _En serio nunca has bebido sangre humana?_ _”_

 

Selene le frunció el ceño, “No.” Esta conversación se sentía de más, ella sabía lo que solía suceder en las conversiones la mayor parte del tiempo, _no quer_ _í_ _a pensar en ello._

 

_Dichosa ella,_ exhaló, está vez si dándole consejos verdaderos, “No te preocupes, tu estarás bien, él estará bien. Relájate.” Era tal vez una de las pocas personas que sentía cierta afinidad para con Selene y siempre se lo había demostrado. Tal vez y por eso era que ella le estaba permitiendo esta conversación, “Pero te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando lo transformes.” Si el humano jugaba bien sus cartas le haría aquella experiencia inolvidable. Le sonrió, “Yo de ti me aprovecharía. O en este caso lo dejaría aprovecharse. Él, gustoso.”

 

_¿_ _Y qu_ _é_ _le dir_ _í_ _a despu_ _é_ _s?_ Pensó con ironía, descubriendo que las palabras atrevidas de Rose no estaban cayendo en oídos sordos, “Que descanses.” Vio que la sorprendió al terminar la conversación tan abruptamente. _Que se joda,_ se imaginaba hubiera sido la respuesta de Rose si le hubiera hecho la pregunta, _no necesitas darle explicaciones a nadie._

 

“ _¡_ _Divi_ _é_ _rtete por m_ _í_ _!_ ” le exclamó antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

 

Selene necesitó apoyarse contra la pared, por los nervios, por la confusión. Por lo que se le estaba viniendo a la cabeza tras lo que Rose le había metido en esta. Por como aquel beso tan inocente la había dejado, _lo que hab_ _í_ _a despertado_. _Por lo descuidada que hab_ _í_ _a sido._ No pudo evitarlo y revivió el momento, estudiándolo desde diferentes puntos de vista y ángulos. Recordaba perfectamente en un inicio a Michael no ascendiendo los peldaños que le faltaban, _¿_ _le hab_ _í_ _a ella dado alguna indicaci_ _ó_ _n de que quer_ _í_ _a ese acercamiento?_ _¿_ _En toda esa noche le hab_ _í_ _a dado esa idea? Estaba segura de no haber sido amable con_ _é_ _l._ _¿_ _Se hab_ _í_ _an dado Khan y Rose cuenta de antemano de sus verdaderas intenciones?_

 

Tal vez era hora de dejar de achacarle su confusión a la multitud de acontecimientos de los últimos días. Necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, el problema era que no sabía cómo, su cabeza le impedía alejarlo y sabiendo que nada más era estar ante su presencia y solos para que toda la atracción que le tenía entrara a jugar, decidió empezarlo a evadir. _Ah_ _í_ _, esa era la soluci_ _ó_ _n de aqu_ _í_ _en adelante._ Se lo propuso zanjando el asunto.

 

Se encontró caminando hasta el baño cuando de repente tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron devolverse. Anthony explicándole que Amelia la necesitaba. Fue llevada directamente a la habitación de la Mayor lo que la extrañó, Anthony dirigiéndola hasta una pequeña antesala que funcionaba como oficina. Amelia, allí, señalándole una hoja que había sobre la mesa. Selene la cogió mientras el vampiro las dejaba solas. “¿Los resultados?” preguntó, pues lo único que entendía era el nombre de Michael Corvin en la parte superior izquierda.

 

Amelia le pidió que se sentara, sabiendo que no lo haría sino se lo pedía. “El señor Corvin parece ser más importante de lo que creíamos.” Le dijo, notándola perdida en aquella hoja, preocupada.

 

“¿Cómo?” se decidió a preguntar pues muy poco entendía de los cuadros gráficos y las palabras que veía. Vio que había otra hoja debajo y la pasó.

 

“Esto sólo un puñado de gente lo sabrá, Selene,” y cómo era quien lo iba a convertir pensó que era mejor informarle, “Después de estos resultados estoy segura de que los lycans sabían lo especial de la sangre del señor Corvin. Resultó siendo _que s_ _í_ _es descendiente directo de Alexander Corvinus,_ y lo peor de todo es que en su genética cuenta con la posibilidad de mantener las dos cepas del virus.”

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó confundida. “¿Cómo?” se encontró tartamudeando, “Pero eso es imposible, ¿no?”

 

La vio llevándose la mano a la frente, la estudió con detenimiento ante lo que iba a decir, “Un híbrido. Algo que no nos conviene como vampiros pero que a los lycans les hubiera caído como anillo al dedo.” Selene procesó aquello con mirada de confusión y la vista perdida en el papel.

 

El cerebro de Selene trabajó rápidamente, _un h_ _í_ _brido, la relaci_ _ó_ _n entre especies estaba prohibida por eso mismo ser_ _í_ _a una herej_ _í_ _a. Amelia ya no lo quer_ _í_ _a vivo, no,_ _¡_ _la llamaban para que se deshiciera de_ _é_ _l!_ Apretó las mandíbulas y cerró sus manos en ese momento, pasó saliva, la decepción aumentando, pero no queriendo dejársela ver a la Mayor. Se colocó en pie, “¿Sus órdenes, mi Señora?” _Tomara la decisi_ _ó_ _n que Amelia tomara sab_ _í_ _a que no pod_ _í_ _a cuestionarla,_ _¡_ _Pero tampoco pod_ _í_ _a dejar que la vida de Michael se perdiese sin pelear por ella!_

_Lo que se hab_ _í_ _a esperado de Selene,_ en ese momento se cuestionó elegirla a ella para que transformara a Michael, su odio por los lycans era legendario. Por otro lado creyó que él le interesaba. Dejando la cautela de lado decidió buscar qué pensaba Selene en cuanto al humano, no le quitó los ojos de encima, “No lo tomes a mal, Selene, pero para matar a Michael Corvin enviaría a uno de mis traficantes de confianza..." ... _No a una que ten_ _í_ _a una debilidad por_ _é_ _l,_ o al menos aquello era lo que sospechaba gracias a las memorias de sangre del joven en las que había visto como ella lo miraba. Sus palabras parecieron confundirla por unos instantes para luego ver cierta molestia cruzar por su cara, Amelia esperó.

_No era momento para que le lastimaran el ego,_ se recriminó concentrándose en lo verdaderamente importante. _Enviar_ _í_ _a,_ aquel verbo no estaba conjugado en futuro _, e_ ra una suposición, “…Si no hay necesidad de matarlo, entonces tan solo necesitamos mantenerlo alejado de los lycans. Buscar que nos sea leal _solo_ a nosotros.”

 

_Ese era el entendimiento del siglo,_ “¿Y cómo propones eso?”

 

No pudo ver si aquella fue una pregunta retorica y al notar que la Mayor en realidad esperaba una respuesta por su parte se desbarató la cabeza buscando algo apropiado por decir. _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo se ganaba la lealtad de alguien?_ En su caso había sido con agradecimiento, pero con él, ¿qué podría ser? “Habría que ver si su lealtad…es de las que se compra.”

 

“El joven no es tan superficial.” Le contestó, pero secretamente Amelia obtuvo lo que estaba buscando de Selene; que tratara de protegerlo. Y que su entendimiento llegara sin necesidad de convencimientos le pareció _parad_ _ó_ _jico_ , pero ella no era quien juzgar.

 

“Es médico y está Ziodex, estoy segura que–”  cuando Amelia le hizo una seña para que no continuara ella se apuró, “–Hay que instarle el agradecimiento hacia usted, le salvó la vida.”

 

“No está vivo gracias a mí, _Selene,_ si le debe la vida a alguien es a ti.” Decidió proseguir, “En sus memorias vi admiración por ti…cierto aprecio, también.” Al escuchar aquello la vio levantando el mentón sutilmente, “Él ya te tiene lealtad. Nada más es seguirla cultivando.”

 

Selene miró a la Mayor, contrariada de que le estuviera proponiendo lo que creía que proponía, pero en su mirada no pudo ver nada.

 

Le sorprendió a Amelia ver la duda entrar en Selene, y no, no era _aquello_ a lo que se refería, nunca irrespetaría a una traficante de muerte de aquella manera al proponer una seducción. “Me estás malinterpretando.” Le recriminó sencillamente y la vio sonrojándose en vergüenza y bajando la mirada.

 

“Lo siento, mi Señora.” 

 

Decidió zanjar eso ahí, “Mi decisión ya ha sido tomada y estoy arriesgando demasiado al dejarlo con vida. Pero no puedo dejar de ver su potencial...Si los lycans consiguen otro descendiente de Corvinus… _cat_ _á_ _strofe_ …pero a su vez nosotros tendríamos a alguien para contraatacar.” A Viktor definitivamente no le agradaría escuchar este plan de respaldo y que ella estuviera tomando dicha decisión _._ “Será convertido en vampiro. _Ser_ _á_ _uno de nosotros._ Tú te encargarás de eso. Lo necesito entrenado como traficante de muerte. No quiero que se dé cuenta de su potencial, pero a su vez si hay que comprar su cooperación se hará.”

 

Selene le asintió ahora más tranquila pero aún perdida en sus pensamientos _, hab_ _í_ _a tantos pros como contras en este asunto. No era traici_ _ó_ _n a los vampiros,_ se recordó, _é_ _l no era un lycan._ “¿El concilio aprobó su decisión? …A Viktor no le agradará esto.” Lo último le llegó como pensamiento pasajero. De por sí ya era demasiado que Amelia estuviera haciendo aquello, pero le veía merito a aquella estrategia que pedía no se llegara a utilizar.  

 

“Una buena parte del concilio ya ha decidido, Selene. Y no le estarás siendo desleal a tu Señor.”

 

De hecho y por tan sólo un segundo se le había cruzado por la cabeza serle desleal a Amelia, cumplir sus órdenes de ‘desaparecer’ a Michael pero en vez de eso sacarlo de la mansión y dejarlo huir. Estaría siendo desleal y traicionando _eventualmente_ el pacto, y aquello fue un peso sobre sus hombros al notar qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar por él. _Apenas si lo conoc_ _í_ _a._   

 

Al ver que Selene mantenía el silencio continuó, “Michael se convertirá en una ayuda potencial. Tan solo nos preparamos para lo que se podrá venir.” Selene no se negó, no aceptó, ni siquiera pestañó después de aquello, parecía en shock.

 

“Espere,” dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo, “…Eso quiere decir que Marcus también tiene el mismo don…”

 

Aquello era lo que no deseaba sacara a relucir. _Aquello_ era lo que le causaría dolores de cabeza a Viktor cuando se enterará; un Mayor con aquel potencial. A diferencia de Marcus, Michael no representaba ningún problema pues su mentalidad aún era maleable. “Tan solo por no anonadarlo no se le ha comentado nada al Mayor, estando su despertar tan cercano.” Fijó a Selene con la mirada, “ _Ser_ _á_ _el concilio quien se encargue de darles la noticia._ ”

 

Aquello era una orden, _ella no ten_ _í_ _a obligaci_ _ó_ _n ah_ _í_ _,_ y no supo porque Amelia creyó conveniente decirle eso. _Mejor a_ _ú_ _n,_ era más conveniente quedarse callada y no sacar a relucir que Marcus y Michael podrían llegar a ser más fuertes en formas híbridas que los otros dos Mayores. _Aunque eso ya Amelia debi_ _ó_ _haberlo pensado._

 

Selene mantuvo el silencio lo que no sabía si era algo bueno o no, “Te hago participe de todo esto porque ahora la responsabilidad será mayor. Sería jugar sucio sino te lo comunicara.” Respiró profundo, “También te estoy dando una ruta de escape. Si me dices que no quieres tener nada que ver con este asunto lo aceptaré. Buscaré a otro vampiro para que lo convierta.”

 

Que la Mayor se le quedara mirando esperando una respuesta la desconcertó, _quer_ _í_ _a una respuesta y la quer_ _í_ _a ya_. Bajó la mirada, esta era su ruta de escape, de poner distancia, de no tener que buscarle conversación, de no tener que pasar tiempo juntos, de no dejar que se le metiera más en la cabeza. _¡_ _Pero eso no era lo importante!_ _¿_ _Acaso Amelia no ve_ _í_ _a que teni_ _é_ _ndola a ella transform_ _á_ _ndolo y no a un vampiro menor le estaba dando m_ _á_ _s fuerza?_ “…Lo haré.” Selene contestó sabiéndose un peón en todo esto.  

 

El tono de desconfianza y duda de Selene no ayudaba, y decidió acelerar las cosas antes de que tuviera tiempo de retractarse, “Tú tendrás que darle forma a su lealtad, Selene. Tú serás responsable por él. Sé que es pedir demasiado pero también ten en cuenta que contarás con ayuda. Ya he dispuesto a un grupo de mis asesores para que estén pendientes de él.” La vio pasando saliva dificultosamente y luego le bajó la cabeza aceptando sus palabras. “Te puedes retirar.”

 

Que la reunión terminara tan abruptamente la desconcertó pero Selene dejó la habitación, pasos después encontrándose de frente con Ellen quien parecía esperarla.

 

“Debemos hablar.” Le comentó mientras hacía que la siguiera.

 

Ellen era una de los tres jefes de seguridad de Amelia presente en la mansión y no supo para que la buscaba, pero debía de ser importante pues apenas si se conocían. “¿Ocurre algo?”

 

“No, la mansión está segura. Esto es sobre Corvin, _¿_ _lo convertir_ _á_ _s?_ ”

 

Se giró a mirarla, “¿Sabes de su importancia?”

 

Ellen asintió, “Soy jefe de seguridad de Amelia por supuesto que lo sé.” Se preguntó que tanto hablar, Amelia ya le había dicho que no jugaría con aquella carta baja pero no se lo había prohibido a ella. Con sus propios ojos había notado como el humano parecía tener un enamoramiento en Selene y vio cómo aquello podría hacerle más llevadera la entrada a este mundo. Otra cosa era que Selene le reciprocara pero si la tenía cerca al menos por ahora no estaría pensando tanto en lo que dejaría atrás al convertirse en vampiro. “Antes de empezar con el pie izquierdo debo decir que siempre he admirado a un traficante de muerte que da todo de sí en el campo de batalla. Te respeto–”

 

Selene sacudió la cabeza, _no necesitaba de zalamer_ _í_ _as,_ “Ve al punto.” Le dijo sospechando que lo que vendría a continuación no le gustaría nada.

 

“De acuerdo. He visto como Corvin te mira y tengo que decirlo, aunque me disguste; en el caso de ganarte más su lealtad podrías usar _cierta_ influencia en él.”

 

_¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?_ Le sacudió la cabeza y apuró el paso, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar en cuanto a aquello. _Ya con Rose hab_ _í_ _a tenido suficiente, a esta desconocida no ten_ _í_ _a por qu_ _é_ _aguantarla._

 

La siguió, “Son los deseos de Amelia y tomo sus deseos como mis órdenes. Ella es mi prioridad. Y lo importante aquí es ganarse la lealtad de Corvin de cualquier forma, _a cualquier costo_.”

 

_Ten_ _í_ _a raz_ _ó_ _n, estaban empezando con el pie izquierdo; no le gustaba donde estaba yendo eso._ “A la mierda, yo no hago las cosas así.” No se sentía cómoda, y sí, la seducción iba ligada con los vampiros para atrapar a su presa pero Selene muy pocas veces había tenido que utilizar aquellas artimañas, con Michael se sentiría desleal.

 

“Lo sé, Selene. Amelia se negó a pedírtelo por respeto, lo tuyo probablemente es más caerle a golpes para hacerlo entender pero hay formas menos violentas y más tentadoras. Mira,” se detuvieron ante la puerta de Selene y algo le dijo que tendría que meter el pie en la abertura para que ella no le cerrara la puerta en la cara, “Este mundo lo tiene que seducir, encontrarlo encantador para que-”

 

“Entonces hacelo tu encantador.” Le contestó efectivamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

 

 


	7. Capitulo 4 Parte IV

Capítulo 4 Parte IV

 

 

Se despertó de nuevo a media mañana con la desfachatez de Ellen ardiéndole de enojo, para ella siendo un insulto la proposición que le había hecho. Esa semana estaba probando ser una intranquila, el sueño, el descanso que había tenido en esos días mínimo. Por milésima vez trató de dejar de pensar en todo pero la intensidad de sus emociones no dejándola tranquila, _lo que era nuevo para variar._ Quería caerle a gritos o a golpes a alguien o a algo pero no veía como aquello la iba a calmar.

 _Y el pobre Michael,_ la noticia que Amelia le había dado y le había pedido no compartir…no sabía si colocarle aquel peso sobre los hombros, veía bien no hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desleal, lo cual era paradójico pues la estaban presionando para que se ganara la de él. No podía dejar de notar que tan ridículo era de ella pensar que no había sido justo que Amelia le contara aquello pues la Mayor no sabía la profundidad de sus _¿_ _sensaciones, emociones?_ por el humano.

Sin querer recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con él, su sinceridad y afabilidad, la forma como ambos se habían abierto hacia el otro, y el beso. No por primera vez se le pasó por la mente la prácticamente carta blanca que Ellen le había dado para seducirlo o dejarse seducir _._

 

Lo que la hizo despertar de nuevo fueron golpes, golpes en su puerta, al principio se confundió creyendo tal vez que no había cerrado y Erika había ingresado a su habitación pero rápidamente sacó aquello de su cabeza. La persona que tocaba mejor que tuviera una buena explicación pues había logrado conciliar un sueño con descanso _. Mejor, que estuvieran bajo un puto ataque de lycans,_ “ _¡¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?!_ ” gritó al ver que los toques no se detenían y cada vez eran más… _r_ _í_ _tmicos_.

 

Mason le sonrió en cuanto le abrió, “Vamos, _hermosa bella durmiente,_ es hora de transformar a tu humano.”

 

Selene sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, apartando el adormilamiento que aún le quedaba, “Hablé con Amelia esta mañana, ella no dijo nada de que sería hoy.”

 

“A mi ella no me da razones.” Le dijo simplemente, _Amelia pod_ _í_ _a hacer lo que se le diera la gana,_ “Y tampoco debería de dártelas a ti.” Que ella se mostrara apenada ante sus palabras le dejaron ver que notaba su insolencia, sacó el sobre sellado y se lo extendió.

 

Selene lo tomó estudiando el monograma de Amelia, lo abrió en frente de Mason y leyó. Un extendido agradecimiento por su lealtad, un pago más que ostentoso no sólo por prestarse para la conversión sino también por ella ser una de las vampiras con el virus más puro -algo que ni siquiera había tenido en mente-. Y las condiciones para la conversión de Michael. _“¿_ _Conversi_ _ó_ _n privada?_ _”_ fue lo que resonó en su mente.

 

Si fuera otra o si hubiera demostrado interés en el humano Mason le estaría sonriendo complicemente, “Si dudara de ti no te estaría haciendo el encargo.”

 

“Nunca he convertido a nadie, nunca he bebido de ningún humano.” Se dijo para sí misma.

 

Mason la cogió del hombro para que le prestara atención, luego deslizó su mano hasta el codo de ella apreciando cuan suave era su piel, “Tómate tres bolsas de sangre antes.” Le dijo, notando que no pareció agradarle su caricia y entendiendo se alejó, “El dinero ya está en tu cuenta. Y movámonos. A mí tampoco me gusta que no me dejen descansar por esto.”

 

Selene cogió ropa y se encerró en el baño con esta, teniéndose que apoyar contra la puerta _. Era demasiada coincidencia toda esta situaci_ _ó_ _n,_ Ellen prácticamente dándole permiso, Rose incitándola y Amelia haciéndolo privado para que los nuevos sentidos agudos de Michael despertaran _solo_ con ella. La única pieza que veía capaz de maquinar todo esto era probablemente quien lo había hecho; Amelia. _Si hay que comprar su cooperaci_ _ó_ _n se har_ _á_ _. As_ _í_ _que para Ellen y Amelia era una puta ahora._ Exhaló. En cuanto estuvo lista dejó la habitación con Mason, decidiéndose por pedirle el teléfono prestado y llamar a Rose para saber si tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael levantó la mirada del piso en cuanto abrieron la puerta, Selene entrando con dos bolsas de sangre en una mano. La puerta se cerró tras de ella. “No quería preguntar cuando esto se iba a hacer.” Dijo nervioso y sin ánimos. Selene al contrario, parecía como si nada la afectara. La vio dejando las bolsas sobre un asiento y deteniéndose antes de que los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana abierta la fueran a lastimar, _aquello si la afect_ _ó_ _._ “¿Aquí?” preguntó, creyendo que la conversión se llevaría a cabo en alguna habitación especial. No había querido hacer muchas preguntas en cuanto al asunto porque lo temía, la vio asintiendo y se colocó en pie, un mareo fuerte traspasándolo de inmediato, haciendo como si nada caminó hasta la ventana y hundió el botón que permitía que el mecanismo que dejaba pasar la luz se cerrara. 

 

Selene notó las ojeras más pronunciadas en el rostro de Michael, su palidez, también el sudor en su frente, de repente pareció haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que lo vio, _"_ _…_ _No est_ _á_ _s bien_ _…_ _"_

 

Michael sabía que era el cansancio y preocupación de los últimos días más la infección que se continuaba esparciendo por su cuerpo, "...Lo estaré en unas horas... _¿_ _no?_ " preguntó queriendo pasarlo como una broma.

 

 _…_ _Pues s_ _í_ _, ninguna raz_ _ó_ _n para preocuparse._ Tomó aire, “Michael, quiero hablar un momento primero.”

 

Le asintió acercándosele, “¿Sobre el beso?” _aquel frustrante primer beso. Hab_ _í_ _a sido una pena que esa vampira los hubiera interrumpido._

 

“ _¡_ _No sobre el beso!_ ” le recriminó bajamente y perdiendo la paciencia, “…Sobre la conversión, quiero saber que no tienes dudas en cuanto a que sea yo quien te convierta…”

 

“¿Porque?” preguntó extrañado ante aquella novedad, creía que el tema ya había quedado zanjado, y tanto Amelia como él también pensaba que persona más idónea que ella no existía.

 

“Obtendrás mis memorias las cuales puedes asumir desde ya que no serán nada placidas. Pero más importante es que cierto vinculo se creará entre nosotros…lo cual debería de ser un factor a tener en cuenta dada la atracción que sentimos por el otro.” Se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, pero verlo a él también sonrojándose y las comisuras de su boca subiendo un tanto le quitó parte de vergüenza a la situación, “Tal vez estés dejando que eso dicte tu decisión.”

 

 _Tal vez._ Que ella verbalmente le hubiera confirmado la atracción entre ellos –más que lo que los cortos besos lo habían hecho– le dio cierta clase de victoria; _ya entend_ _í_ _a m_ _á_ _s o menos a qu_ _é_ _atenerse._   “Ni siquiera he pensado en otra posibilidad, Selene. Nadie me ha brindado la mano como me la has dado tú en estos últimos días. Confío en ti, te estoy agradecido.” ella mantuvo el silencio mas no la mirada, “Para mí no hay otro... _candidato_ a no ser que me lo quieran imponer o que esta sea tu forma de echarte para atrás lo cual no reprocharé, estás en tu derecho…”

 

Por alguna razón se volvió a sentir entre la espada y la pared, aun cuando ella misma se había decidido a convertirlo ante Amelia, “…No me estoy echando para atrás.” Lo fijó con la mirada con culpa, no dejándole en claro que nada podía suceder de aquí en adelante entre ellos. De alguna forma jugando el juego de Ellen, “¿Has hablado con Amelia?”

 

Michael se alejó viendo que no iban a continuar hablando de ellos, “Sí. Hace ratico nada más.”

 

Selene esperó que elaborara pero no lo hizo y se preguntó que tanto la Mayor le habría comentado, “Quiere que te entrenes como traficante de muerte.”

 

 _Ve_ _í_ _a el punto de aprenderse a defender en ese mundo,_ “Acepté, después de todo no me estarán enviando de cacería.” _O eso era lo que le hab_ _í_ _an prometido._ _“_ Las guerras les pueden quedar a otros.”

 

 _Apret_ _ó_ _la mand_ _í_ _bula antes de hacer la pregunta que iba a hacer,_ “¿Te dijo algo que yo deba de saber?”

 

Aquello le llamó la atención, “No. ¿Cómo qué?”

 

“No, nada. Tan solo me lo preguntaba.” Respiró profundo mirando alrededor, “¿Listo entonces?”

 

“¿Aquí?” volvió a hacer la pregunta que ella no había contestado, esta vez le asintió. Después, tras varios latidos apurados de su corazón, “¿Sólo nosotros dos? ¿No va haber nadie presenciando esto?”

 

De repente sus nervios regresaron, podía sentir sus manos incluso más frías de lo normal. “Este tipo de conversión _tiende_ a ser algo privado.” _Amelia,_ no ella _, quer_ _í_ _a hacerlo_ _í_ _ntimo._ Por un segundo recordó a Kraven y si Amelia había tenido todo planeado, sacarlo de la mansión con cualquier excusa para que no pudiera interrumpir. _Tendr_ _í_ _a el camino libre con Michael,_ muy a su pesar se tuvo que reprochar por esa clase de pensamientos.

 

“¿Cuantos tipos de conversión hay?” preguntó, cayendo en cuenta que él en verdad solo había averiguado lo básico sobre conversiones.

 

“Eres importante.” Fue lo único que atinó a decir.  

 

Michael le asintió, notándola tensa, sonrojada, “¿Estás bien?” esta vez fue su turno de preguntar aquello.    

 

“Estoy nerviosa… _tentada_.” Pasó saliva sin querer imaginándose el sabor de la sangre, “Nunca he probado sangre humana,” respiró encontrándose sin aire, “así no lo quiera le temo y al mismo tiempo lo deseo.” Sintió sus colmillos alongándose totalmente de sus encías, sus ojos cambiando y Selene los cerró mientras volvía a respirar profundamente.

 

El aire que Michael tenía en sus pulmones lo dejó.

 

Sabía que su apariencia en esta forma lo intimidaba, “…Si te hace sentir mejor, no es por ti por quien tengo duda en este asunto.”

 

En sus pensamientos nunca había tenido en mente la posición personal de Selene en todo esto así ellos lo hubieran hablado. “No te conozco mucho pero no tengo duda de que te controlarás.”

 

 _Ellos no se conoc_ _í_ _an mucho,_ y aun así confiaba en ella. Michael no parecía estar al tanto de su verdadera naturaleza, la había aceptado sin profundizar en esta y lo que veía de ella era un espejismo. “Eso es, no nos conocemos.” Le dijo, queriendo abrirle los ojos, _cuando la conociera lo repeler_ _í_ _a,_ “Mi aspecto físico es lo que te llama la atención de mí y te da cierta confianza, pero-”

 

Michael se había llegado a preguntar si Selene estaba al tanto de cuan hermosa era pues eso no parecía ser de importancia para ella, lo que incluso le ganaba más puntos, sin saber a dónde iba con su frase decidió interrumpirla, “Sí, eres impactantemente hermosa,” Le admitió aquello, _diablos, se lo hubiera dado como cumplido,_ pero esa no era el momento. “Pero también sabes, o deberías de saber, que veo por sobre esa hermosura. Cuando te digo que nadie me ha brindado la mano como me la has dado tú en todo esto no exagero. Si confío en alguien en este mundo a ojos cerrados esa eres tú. No lo dudes.”

 

Ante todo aquello le evadió la mirada aunque muy al tanto de que él la estudiaba. Definitivamente ella no se había propuesto a ayudarlo en la forma en que él lo veía y todo esto aún la sorprendía y la alagaba. “Estás confundiendo ser un mentor con compañerismo.”  

 

Aquello lo impactó y lo hizo dudar por unos segundos pues tenía razón, aparte del beso que habían compartido Selene no le había dado indicaciones de ser algo más que un maestro. Pero a final de cuentas un beso era un beso. “Y tu amistad, con ser un mentor.” Había querido mantener el silencio pero decidió no hacerlo.

 

“Yo no tengo amigos.”

 

 _Estaba seguro que no,_ pero la forma en que le dijo aquello –como estableciendo su rudeza– lo hizo sonreír, “Pues sorpresa, te acabas de ganar la lotería con uno. Felicitaciones.”

 

 _Tal vez esto era una diferencia generacional,_ se dijo, o tal vez ella en verdad había olvidado lo que era ser humano y sentir, porque aquello a su pesar le causó algo diferente a molestia e impaciencia, “Que suerte la mía.” Le contestó con ironía lo que le ganó una carcajada seca por parte de él.

 

Michael se encogió de hombros, “Al menos pareció quebrar el hielo…”

 

 _De una forma lo hizo,_ “Estás calmado para alguien que no tiene elección de someterse a una conversión,” aquello le causaba cierta incertidumbre. Mientras él no parecía querer nada más que hablar o posponer el momento ella tan sólo quería morderlo de una vez por todas...para acabar con esto.

 

“No estoy calmado, estoy resignado que es diferente.” Estaba que se cagaba en los pantalones del susto. Se limpió el sudor de las manos en el jean. “No sé si decirte que te apures y lo hagas de una vez por todas o que me des diez minutos más como humano.”

 

Al menos le podía dar la opción de elegir, “¿Entonces?”

 

Michael respiró profundo y le sacudió la cabeza. Lo mejor era pasar por esto de una vez pero una parte de sí aun no lo deseaba. Vio a Selene casi desapareciendo entre las sombras, dándole un tanto de espacio. Y por un par de minutos estuvo concentrado en nada, tan solo con ojos cerrados y borrando cada pensamiento que se le pasaba por la mente. Con el pasar del tiempo su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuertemente, decidiéndose así de que el momento había llegado. Buscó a Selene con la mirada y le asintió. 

 

 _Al punto,_ “¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?” le preguntó acercándose.

 

 _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo le preguntaba ella eso?_ “No tengo idea, Selene. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.” La vio estudiando sus alrededores, “Podrás saber poco pero yo sé menos. Todas mis nociones sobre vampirismo parecen no ser válidas en tu mundo...” Sus ojos momentáneamente recorriendo su cama lo hizo pasar saliva, creía estar demasiado asustado como para que aquello lo tradujera a algo sensual pero su mente así lo hizo.

 

Selene se decidió por la mesa y la señaló, segundos después caminando hasta esta y él siguiéndola. “Dolerá. Mientras lo haga permanece inmóvil. Ya después el dolor pasa, no queda más que el ardor y el latido de tu corazón.” Michael le asintió y le dio a entender que se sentara en el filo de la mesa y así lo hizo.

 

Michael le frunció el ceño mientras ella no se movía, después la vio mirándole la camiseta. “¿En el cuello?” preguntó dubitativamente. James le había dicho que Selene siendo Selene se querría distanciar de todo este asunto y lo más probable es que fuera al punto y probablemente lo mordiera en la muñeca, la posición en que lo había puesto no veía como aquello pasaría a no ser que ella le diera la espalda y él acercara la mano hasta su cara.

 

“¿Dónde más?” preguntó dando los cuatro pasos que los separaban, vio los nudillos de Michael tornándose blancos mientras se sostenía de aquella mesa. _El susto._

 

“Me dijeron que me morderías en la muñeca.” La vio frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente.

 

“Quien te dijo eso te lo dijo para jugar contigo.”

_“_ _Ah,_ _”_ respondió, sintiendo haber caído con eso, “Al menos una o dos de mis nociones si era correcta entonces.”

 

Selene no le prestó atención, “…Estabas bajo el sol nuevamente.”

 

 _El beso, ella lo tra_ _í_ _a a relucir,_ “…Mi última tarde.”

 

El único corazón acelerado no era el de ella y de repente lo sintió colocándole la mano libre en la espalda baja, _tal vez demasiado baja para su gusto,_ más no la aproximó hacia él ni ella tampoco lo hizo _._  

 

“Creo que eso es lo que voy a extrañar más, la luz del sol.” Y la vida cotidiana, pero esa última con el tiempo se olvidaría. Selene no contestó nada y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos momentos, la de ella viajando a su carótida mientras la sentía pasándole el pulgar por allí tres veces, trató de no estremecerse y sintió los vellos de su brazo erizándose, algo tuvo que hacer pues ella volvió a fijarlo a los ojos con curiosidad, “…Morir en tus brazos no parece tan malo…” no estaba pensando claramente si le salía a una mujer como esta _–_ _con toda la experiencia que deb_ _í_ _a de tener en todo_ _á_ _mbito_ _–_ con ese piropo tan ridículo. No pudo evitar apenarse.

 

 _Primero que todo no iba a morir y ya ambos lo sab_ _í_ _an,_ y que él pareciera incomodo ante sus propias palabras no le pasó desapercibido y antes le agradó, como también le agradó que subiera su mano otro tanto a su espalda, “…No es la primera vez que escucho algo así...”

 

“Me lo imagino.” _No le quedaba duda de aquello._ Le sonrió más abiertamente al ver que a ella parecía divertirle su vergüenza. Y de nuevo silencio, al ella no esquivarlo de ningún modo sabía que no estaba confundiendo esto por lo que no era. Michael se incorporó, ella permitiéndoselo, no retrocediendo ni un solo centímetro, esta vez fue él quien buscó el beso, ella tan solo girando su rostro en la dirección contraria para que sus labios entre abiertos hicieran contacto. Sus labios fríos y suaves fusionándose con los calientes de él, de nuevo pausadamente y sin afanes. Lo hizo olvidar de sus preocupaciones, miedos y dudas. La sensación de triunfo aumentando aun no creyéndose que _Selene_ estuviera interesada en él.

Quería continuar besándola obviamente pero no quería irse a extralimitar, momentos después empezó a pausar poco a poco y ambos se separaron. Mientras se mantenían la mirada Michael notó que ella no parecía tan afectada como él, _é_ _l apenas y pod_ _í_ _a respirar._ La notó extrañada pero al verla que no lo besaba de nuevo decidió que tal vez este no era el momento para este tipo de cosas. _Un beso final de una hermosa mujer fatal antes de enfrentarse a la muerte,_ bromeó en su mente. La vio un tanto desconcertada y le sonrió, “¿…Me gustaría pensar que esta no es la norma antes de una conversión?”  

 

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?_ Selene no podía dejar de mirarlo, de estudiar fascinada las emociones que la recorrían, aprehensión aun existiendo pero eso pasando a segundo plano al notarlo una vez mas no estar en un buen estado, “Probablemente lo es en la mayoría,” Tomó aire para pensar claramente mientras Michael volvía y se sentaba, llevándola de la cintura con él.

 

Le levantó las cejas, sintiéndose con más seguridad le acarició la espalda sobre el corsé, “¿Qué más es la norma entonces?” no pudo mantenerse completamente serio ante lo que se le vino a la mente.  

 

“Lo que te estarás imaginando.” Selene se encogió de hombros extrañada de no sentirse intimidada, no se sentía tentada lo cual creería que sucedería tras la conversación con Rose, tampoco se sentía presionada por él a que algo más ocurriera, “ _Eso_ no va a ocurrir.”

 

Se carcajeó ante algo que se vio venir, " _Aguafiestas_." Un tanto avergonzado también, se encogió de hombros, “En mi caso no tendría objeciones para que empezáramos por ahí...”

 

"Apuesto a que no," le contestó con ironía y ahora era él quien se sonrojaba, no queriendo darle el gusto continuó, sabiéndolo enfermo le apretó el hombro lastimado y lo vio quejándose, “Estás en tan mal estado que dudo puedas,” Si algo la extrañó en toda esta situación fue de repente dejar sus tantas preocupaciones, pero sobre todo que le saliera natural y estuviera en ella seguirle el juego.

 

“Si la cuestión es de poder sobre querer entonces _podr_ _í_ _a_ morir intentándolo.” se apuró a continuar pues algo le dijo que ella podía estar bromeando pero que se tomaba todo esto en serio, _tal vez era el tono de voz fr_ _í_ _o pero si no se hab_ _í_ _a alejado era por algo_ , "¿Un humano siquiera podría complacer a un vampiro?"  

 

 _Solo una forma de averiguarlo,_ pensó y Michael pareció leer su pensamiento porque lo volvió ver sonreír esta vez burlonamente lo que la apenó e incomodó, “No vamos a tener eso.” Y lo dijo para que no se siguiera haciendo ilusiones, aunque por la burla en sus ojos podía ver que no se las hacía. Había tantas cosas por pensar y tan poco tiempo, _¿_ _no se sent_ _í_ _a intimidada por_ _é_ _l porque era humano y podr_ _í_ _a tratar mil y una cosas y ella f_ _á_ _cilmente detenerlo?_ O _¿_ _No se sent_ _í_ _a intimidada porque hasta el momento le hab_ _í_ _a demostrado total respeto y que lo dejaba todo en sus manos?_ Bien sabía que con Kraven sería otra historia. 

 

“Lo sé.” Era más que obvio, _pero tal vez en lo m_ _á_ _s rec_ _ó_ _ndito de su ser hab_ _í_ _a sido esperarse demasiado._ Tras unos segundos y aun embobado por su hermosura le rozó la mejilla mientras se mantenían la mirada, fue tan solo un instante antes de que ella se le volviera a acercar para unirse en otro beso, uno más ansioso que el anterior cabía notar y que fue una tentación no irlo a profundizar. Se separó de sus labios tan solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder hablar, “…Desde que te vi en la estación del metro…no he podido dejar de ansiar este momento...”

 

Aún con ojos cerrados Selene le asintió, inclinándose para poder continuar besándolo, no estando segura de cuanto más podía continuar con esto, en su mente una pequeña parte al tanto de su error pero no haciendo nada para remediarlo. Al contrario, tal vez dándole más alas. Con cada beso sintiéndolo tratando de tomar el control, dejando lo cuidadoso de lado, lo tímido aparentemente también. Le succionó el labio inferior y como respuesta de la nada ella le mordió el inferior a él y al él repetir la mordida deseo se encendió en ella y fue aquella sensación lo que la hizo separar impactada, haciéndola concentrarse en hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Lo vio que fue a decir algo pero dispuesta a entrar en razón Selene le sacudió la cabeza medio confundida, así pidiéndole que se callara. Prefirió mirarle el cuello, con los latidos del corazón de él pudiendo ver claramente la arteria allí palpitando, la boca irremediablemente haciéndosele agua así viniera de haberse tomado las tres bolsas de sangre que le dijo Mason. “¿Algún lado en particular?”

 

Michael pasó saliva y de hecho le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de lo que le preguntaba, “¿El izquierdo?” si le iba a quedar cicatriz que lo hiciera en el mismo lado donde tendría la cicatriz de la garra de aquel lycan. La vio asintiendo y él cerró los ojos y se preparó al verla acercándose de nuevo, esta vez con dirección a su cuello, le gustaría decir que no empezó a temblar del susto, pero no fue así. Ella no lo mordió de inmediato pues primero la sintió otra vez acariciando el lugar con su pulgar y –en un movimiento que después pensaría si fue calculado– llevó sus labios hasta la carótida, un corto beso que lo sorprendió le fue dejado para en su shock menos de un segundo después sentir una punzada de dolor que lo traspasó. Instintivamente trató de moverse o moverla pero ella a su vez lo fijó fuertemente con sus colmillos rompiendo más profundamente los músculos e impidiéndole siquiera intentar escapar. Michael tras unos momentos dejó de resistirse y se quedó paralizado al ser su presa, sintiéndola beber y beber, con los segundos preguntándose qué tanto tiempo duraría esto pero cuando ella se quejó y trajo en contacto su pecho contra el de él y la sintió que los fundió más empezó a sospechar que estaba en peligro. Su cercanía también lo abrumó, los sonidos bajos que dejaba salir, su lengua acariciándolo pero tan solo fue momentáneamente mientras recordaba la severidad del momento. _Si le daba por secarlo muy poco podr_ _í_ _a hacer_ _é_ _l para defenderse, su fuerza comparada a nada contra la de ella._ Por sus sorbos no podía calcular que tanto había bebido y cuando su angustia creció decidió tomarla de los hombros dejándole notar que si continuaba _tratar_ _í_ _a_ de empujarla, “ _Selene._ ” le dio a entender que estaba tomando demasiado. 

 

Selene no asintió sino que hizo un sonido con su garganta y llevó una mano del hombro de él hasta sus caderas dándole a entender que se separaría pero la verdad era que separarse era lo último que deseaba. Podía escuchar los latidos de él como si estuviera en su cabeza, estos habiéndose sincronizados con los suyos, continuó bebiendo disfrutando del sabor, la textura y la temperatura, incluso de su aroma. Esta vez sintió que empezó a empujarla de los hombros para apartarla a la fuerza y con pesar extrajo los colmillos de su carne más no se separó de la herida. “…Esta bien…” dijo con _necesidad ajena a ella,_ y continuó bebiendo, no dejando ni que una gota resbalara y manchara su camisa. 

 

Michael cerró los ojos y se preguntó si ella no notaba cuan erótico estaban siendo los besos que le estaba dejando, los quejidos bajos que estaba dejando salir, o la forma como le estaba acariciando el torso, o que por eso mismo le estaba resultando demasiado; por el malestar. Al mismo tiempo se sentía excitado, débil y letárgico, _hab_ _í_ _a tomado m_ _á_ _s de lo necesario probablemente._

Cuando por fin Selene lo miró no fue su belleza la que lo impactó si no la mitad de su cara cubierta en sangre. Y con los ojos azul eléctrico no pudo discernir si se encontraba apenada o no por sus acciones, _con los caf_ _é_ _s ser_ _í_ _a tan f_ _á_ _cil decirlo_. Selene no dejó ir a su presa totalmente, la vio mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y segundos después a la boca, cuando la vio que lo fue a besar “ _Selene,_ ” dijo y la evadió. Sus labios manchados de sangre no siendo un incitante en aquel momento, al contrario, _todo lo contrario._

 

Al principio contrariada le tomó un instante caer en cuenta de porque le había rehuido el beso. _Fue la misma mirada que le dio cuando la vio tomando sangre por primera vez esa madrugada,_ Se alejó un tanto, “¿Estás bien?” se escuchó preguntar sin aire, el calor emanando de él rodeándola, al ver que no la hacía separar apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, recargándose totalmente contra él, _necesitando de estabilidad._

 

“Un poco mareado.” Le respondió aun con dudas por la cercanía y sosteniéndola, _¿_ _no deb_ _í_ _a ser_ _é_ _l el d_ _é_ _bil?_

 

“ _S_ _í_ _._ ” Selene asintió y llevó su frente hasta la herida ya no sangrante pero sí palpitante. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y le tomó todo no quejarse ante las sensaciones que la recorrían, sus sienes y colmillos palpitando a la par de los latidos del corazón de él. Su cuerpo entero latiendo, el calor en su vientre bajo no dejándola pensar claramente.

 

Le devolvió el abrazo, confundido al no saber si al final de cuentas estar enojado por sus acciones o _tratar_ de aprovecharse de la cercanía que ella misma estaba proporcionando, _¿_ _aunque con que ganas? No cre_ _í_ _a que pudiera con algo m_ _á_ _s intenso que esto, su coraz_ _ó_ _n y cabeza primero estallar_ _í_ _an._  

 

 _Hab_ _í_ _a tomado tanto de_ _é_ _l._ “Michael lo siento.” Lo sintió negándose y que le contestaba con que todo estaría bien. Luego sin querer se sacudió _y gimi_ _ó_ cuando la mano pesada de él vino a parar a su nuca, una corriente eléctrica traspasándola mientras continuaba jugando con su cabello. Sintió su propia temperatura corporal subiendo ante la caricia y trató de no volverse a quejar o sacudirse contra él mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en la sensación. _La sensaci_ _ó_ _n_ siendo tan placentera que empezó a cuestionarse su determinación mientras recordaba las palabras de Rose y de Ellen. _Pod_ _í_ _a quedarse bebiendo de_ _é_ _l todo el d_ _í_ _a._

 _Autocontrol,_ se recordó, aun así, no se separó inmediatamente.

 

Decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco, “Puedo sentir tus colmillos palpitando al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.” Nada más fue decirle eso para sentirla apoyándose más fuerte contra él.

 

Con un poco de cabeza fría lo encaró para llevarse la no tan grata sorpresa de encontrarlo pálido y con los ojos inyectados de sangre. _¿_ _Hab_ _í_ _a estado as_ _í_ _cuando trat_ _ó_ _de besarlo? No lo pod_ _í_ _a decir. No lo recordaba._ También sabía que aquello era normal cuando se propasaba con la sangre, pero trató de no demostrarle el pánico que de repente la recorrió y la hizo olvidar de todo, “Vamos, te acompaño a la cama.”

 

Aquellas palabras no llegaron con el doble sentido que usualmente encontraría más le sonrió, más que todo se burló por la conversación de hacía unos minutos, “¿ _Ahora_ _…_ si quieres…ir a…la cama?”

 

Selene podía estar bajo los efectos de la sed de sangre pero más le ganaba su mente, le rodó los ojos y lo vio a duras penas pudiendo colocarse en pie.

 

La vio una vez más sin palabras y remojándose los labios mientras él trataba de balancearse, pronto la sintió pasándole un brazo por la espalda y acomodándole el otro alrededor de los hombros de ella para ayudarlo a dirigirse a la cama, mientras hacían el camino cayó en cuenta que no sabía cuánto debía de esperar para que el virus hiciera efecto. O como lo iba a hacer. Se acostó lentamente, la cabeza y todo el cuerpo martillándole, el esfuerzo de caminar había sido demasiado. “Quédate conmigo.” Le dijo ya sin pensar y moviéndose más hacia el centro del colchón, haciéndole espacio a ella. En un parpadear de ojos escuchó la llave del lavamanos abriéndose, seguramente Selene urgiéndose a pensar con cabeza fría. _Mierda_ se dijo a si mismo notándose más afiebrado que antes.

No supo si se quedó o no dormido, si de repente se desmayó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en medio de una pesadilla ella estaba sentada en el mueble a varios metros de él, mirándolo preocupada. La vio colocándose en pie.

 

 _Y_ n _o era una pesadilla, eran sus recuerdos,_ pensó antes de volver a perder el conocimiento _._


	8. Capitulo 5

Cuando volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo lo hizo lentamente y sintiendo calma. Se sentó despacio, una toalla cayéndole desde la frente, no tenía camisa y de repente el pantalón que tenía puesto sintiéndose como una prisión, estaba bañado en sudor, pero contrariamente a antes se sentía bien. _Se sent_ _í_ _a excelente._ Buscó alrededor a Selene pero se encontró solo, la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana le dio a entender que bastante tiempo había pasado. Se colocó en pie con cuidado por sus anteriores heridas, pero no encontró dolor alguno, antes al contrario, energía recorriéndolo como nunca. Con ropa pegada caminó hacia el baño, sintiendo el aire en su piel expuesta, en su reflejo en el espejo encontrándose a sí mismo, los mismos ojos verdes de siempre le devolvieron la mirada, se miró la dentadura y ahí si vio el cambio, sus incisivos centrales se habían tornado puntiagudos, a su lado colmillos un tanto más largos pero no demasiado. A su hombro tampoco lo cubría la gasa que le había estado protegiendo la herida que le había hecho el lycan, en vez de encontrarse carne viva, puntos, y una horrible cicatriz aquello no parecía más que varios arañazos viciosos hechos días atrás. Se tocó mas no le dolió. Midió su mano con la del lycan y aquella herida _hab_ _í_ _a_ sido enorme. A continuación, tocó la mordida de Selene, estudiando los dos pequeños puntos en el espejo. Después, concentrarse en sí mismo y en aquel espejo trató de hacer que su cambio se diera pero tras un rato no lo logró.  
   
Cogió una toalla que había sobre la puerta y se metió una ducha rápida, agua _helada_ que no le provocó nada. Minutos después se encontraba en frente del closet cuando sintió todo su cuerpo erizándose al roce de la ropa que se colocaba, de repente la puerta se abrió.  
   
Selene entró viéndolo a punto de subirse los pantalones. La ropa interior que llevaba puesta le llamó la atención, _todo su cuerpo de hecho._  
   
De reojo la notó estudiándolo abiertamente y sin vergüenza, él empezó a hablar a medida que se acababa de vestir, “Tomó más tiempo del que creí...”  
   
 _Y ella no debi_ _ó_ _de haberse marchado,_ "…Sí, fue una anormalidad. Una infección se estaba dando en la herida que te hizo el lycan, me tocó que ir a buscar a Olivia cuando empecé a sospechar que algo iba mal."  
   
Aquello lo extrañó, le frunció el ceño, "Pero todo salió bien _,_ _¿_ _no?"_ Preguntó confundido, _se sent_ _í_ _a como nuevo._    
   
Selene asintió, "Olivia cree que no se tuvo en cuenta lo avanzado de la infección, cuan fuerte es la cepa de mi virus y que eres descendiente de Corvinus....todo eso presentó una eventualidad."  
   
Le asintió, “Entonces, ¿cómo hago para que mis ojos cambien a azul?” se decidió a preguntar en vez de hablar de cepas de virus o eventualidades, o la multitud de memorias dolorosas que de vez en cuando lo recorría.   
   
 _Eso no fue lo que se imagin_ _ó_ _dir_ _í_ _a,_ “Con emociones fuertes e instintos.” Él volvió a asentirle, “Pero no nos adelantemos. Más que todo tus sentidos aumentaran en las próximas semanas. A veces te abrumarán y no sabrás controlarlo.”  
   
Más que escucharla hablar de lo que se vendría quería empezar a ejercer su cambio, “¿Soy más fuerte ahora? Porque la verdad no me siento fuerte. Khan me dijo que podía irlo a buscar a la sala de entrenamiento después de que fuera transformado.”  
   
Selene le frunció el ceño al verlo exaltado, _la novedad pasar_ _í_ _a,_ se recordó.  
   
“Tan solo quiero tomar mi cambio. Estudiarlo.” Se explicó, la energía que sentía en el momento como pocas veces la había sentido en su vida. Era como estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga, ¿adrenalina talvez? O ¿cocaína? ¿heroína? Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar esas cosas.    
   
 _Por supuesto,_ Khan se iba a llevar una decepción cuando se diera cuenta que él haría el entrenamiento de traficante de muerte más no se convertiría en uno, “Primero te tienes que alimentar.” Le dijo sabiendo que este paso no le agradaría nada, era un repaso de cuanta conversión había presenciado, incluida la suya.   
   
“No tengo hambre,” le dijo sinceramente, “Y me siento bien.”  
   
La fue a pasar de lado y lo detuvo del bíceps, “No importa. De aquí no sales sin alimentarte.” _Aquella era una regla._  
   
Michael la fijó con la mirada y exhaló buscando una excusa, “Lo haré después, tan solo-”  
   
Selene fue hasta el mueble y le lanzó una de las bolsas que había traído desde temprano, él agarrándola en el aire y mirándola, “Hablo en serio cuando digo que de acá no saldrás sin alimentarte.” Exhaló, “Los aquelarres saben que la conversión presenta su mayor problema no en si el infectado sobrevivirá o no sino a si este sabrá anticipar sus necesidades de sangre. Gracias a sucesos excesivos muy pocos se toman la conversión a la ligera.” Cogió la bolsa de sangre de sus manos y la destapó, luego se la volvió a pasar.  
   
“ _…_ _Selene_ _…_ ” casi que rogó pero ella le levantó las cejas. “ _Cielo santo._ ”  
   
“Te sabrá bien así te asqueé.” Él le devolvió una mirada de escepticismo.  
   
Al verla aun con el brazo estirado tomó la bolsa de su mano, “Mierda.” Se dijo, demostrándole debilidad y no estando a gusto con ello. Tomó aire profundamente y se llevó la bolsa a los labios rápidamente, decidido a no pensar en ello cerró los ojos y se obligó a no pensar en el líquido espeso que cruzaba por su garganta. Por supuesto que lo logró, pero en el tercer o cuarto sorbo empezó a sentir un efecto en su estómago, _el coraz_ _ó_ _n se le aceler_ _ó_ _incluso m_ _á_ _s_ , la boca se le aguó, un calor lo recorrió. Decidió fijarse en el sabor y lo encontró sino delicioso si manejable. Con renuencias continuó bebiendo hasta que no quedó sino un poco. “¿Contenta?” le preguntó sin aire, viéndola colocar la otra bolsa sobre su mesa.  
   
 _Y ah_ _í_ _acababa ese asunto,_ “Aliviada.” Cambió el tema, “En el almacén, en la cocina y áreas comunes encontrarás sangre, tendrás que pagar por ella. Te estarás entrenando así que puedes consumir de la del dojo gratis pero lo ideal es que contribuyas con una parte al aquelarre.” Vio que tomó aquello con sorpresa, _ah_ _í_ _no se viv_ _í_ _a gratis y no estaba segura si ya alguien se lo hab_ _í_ _a dejado saber,_ “Tampoco quieres convertirte en traficante de muerte, pero Amelia desea que te entrenes como uno. Díselo a Khan. El entrenamiento no será tan extremo como normalmente se haría pero será severo.” Estaba al tanto de que Michael no sabía en que se estaba metiendo. Le señaló hacia el baño, “Ve y mírate en el espejo. Ahí tienes tus ojos azules.”  
   
Entusiasmado Michael se giró, viendo su reflejo desde la distancia, se empezó a acercar al baño pero por el reflejo vio a Selene pasando en dirección a la puerta, “Espera,” le dijo saliendo detrás de ella. “¿También me entrenarás?” decidió preguntar.  
   
 _De hecho no estaba segura a_ _ú_ _n,_ “Hablaremos después,” Selene no se detuvo, “un grupo de traficantes está por salir hacia la ciudad y si me apuro puedo ir con ellos.”  
   
“ _Espera_ …” repitió y esta vez ella se detuvo, “¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?” no vio lo absurdo de su pregunta hasta que la hizo.  
   
Selene le frunció el ceño mientras lo encaraba, “Ponte a gusto con tu nueva fisiología y siéntete como en tu casa…supongo. Hablaremos en la mañana o ya mañana en la noche.”  
   
“No, quiero decir… _algo m_ _á_ _s formal_. ¿Debería ir a buscar a Amelia, agradecerle o algo?” ya era parte de ese mundo y no sabía cómo actuar. Hasta ese momento siempre había tenido a alguien custodiándolo o diciéndole que hacer.  
   
“No. Sólo vas donde los Mayores si te hacen llamar.” No cayó en cuenta en todo lo que él tenía por aprender hasta ese momento, “No vayas a molestar a los Mayores con tonterías y si necesitas algo de ellos…pregunta por Ellen, si lo ve bien visto ella le dará la razón a Amelia.” Se giró para dejar la habitación cuando de repente sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su codo, _s_ _í_ _hab_ _í_ _a obtenido mayor fuerza que la normal._ Selene lo miró por sobre el hombro y no supo si fue su mirada o si abiertamente le demostró que no le gustaba que la agarrara de esa forma porque de una la soltó. La sorprendió cuando Michael deslizó la misma mano hasta su espalda y se le acercó, Selene se dio la vuelta más lo detuvo de los hombros.  
   
“…Tan solo quiero otro beso.” Le explicó ante la de repente actitud defensiva. _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _hab_ _í_ _a cambiado?_  
   
Por varios segundos Selene estudió su respuesta mientras lo miraba, “No hay nada entre nosotros.” Le dejó en claro, y pensando en lo que se podría venir decidió continuar, “Lo que pasó hoy…nadie se debe enterar, ¿de acuerdo?” Michael no le daba la impresión que era de los hombres que alardeaban de _sus_ _conquistas,_ pero era mejor prevenir. Lo soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás creyendo que ese sería el final de la conversación, del asunto, pero no fue así.  
   
En ese momento recordó a la vampira dándole a entender que encontrar a Selene besuqueándose con alguien era una novedad, así que era una persona privada, _aunque eso_ _é_ _l ya lo hab_ _í_ _a notado,_ "¿Entonces quedamos en algo casual para matar el tiempo?" Le preguntó, como todo con ella no estando seguro donde estaba parado. _Ciertamente su personalidad resguardada no le hab_ _í_ _a dado aquella impresi_ _ó_ _n, pero pod_ _í_ _a estar equivocado._    
   
 _"_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _?"_ Preguntó contrariada ante lo que no se había imaginado él le daría. _¿_ _Se estaba haciendo el tonto?_ Lo estudió y no lo supo decir. _Que la dejara balbuceante no ayudaba a las cosas._  
Michael entendió que algo había cambiado desde que la vio por última vez, sin quererlo se paró más derecho, “Quiero saber a qué atenerme contigo.” No le gustaban los juegos y no se imaginaba que a ella sí.  
   
 _Aquellas eran palabras que Kraven dir_ _í_ _a,_ "No te atengas a nada." Muy al tanto de la mano en su espalda que perdió su agarre y la dejó libre, Selene se sintió sonrojando, "Te estimo Michael, pero las cosas son complicadas y simplemente no soy esa clase de persona.”  
   
 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _clase de persona?_ _¿_ _La que ten_ _í_ _a una relaci_ _ó_ _n?_ Decidió no preguntarle aquello pues se sentía como un golpe bajo. “No entiendo, ¿ _Qu_ _é_ es lo que quieres entonces?”  
   
De nuevo se encontró balbuceante, no sabiendo hasta qué punto explicarse, “No estoy segura.”  
Cuando Selene empezó a sospechar que algo iba mal salió a buscar a Olivia, primero notando que afuera de la habitación de Michael no había custodios. Y cuando encontró a Olivia esta se sorprendió de que aquella conversión fuera una privada pues la misma Mayor hasta último minuto la estuvo convenciendo de que no sería así, por el bien de Michael. Y ahí fue donde Selene tuvo confirmación a sus dudas de qué tanto Ellen había estado hablando por Amelia horas atrás _. Y no quer_ _í_ _a ser un pe_ _ó_ _n en nada de esto, o en lo que se pudiera venir._  
En ese instante se le hacía obvio que su cambio de parecer no le agradó a Michael, pero al menos no empezó a hacer reclamos. Se sintió fácil, _tal vez muy f_ _á_ _cil salirse de esta._ Recordó a Khan, “Tienes que tener en cuenta que se espera demasiado de ti y no puedo convertirme en una distracción. Lo que se viene será difícil, Michael.”  
   
 _¿_ _Acaso no lo ve_ _í_ _a?_ Pensó contrariado de que le saliera con esas cuando lo había estado besuqueando y dándole a entender todo lo contrario, “Por eso mismo necesito una distracción, sino enloqueceré.” Trató de no acercársele pero sus manos ansiaban tocarla, “ _Sabes que los_ _ú_ _ltimos d_ _í_ _as han sido llevaderos tan solo por ti..._ ”  
   
 _No. Ella no lo sab_ _í_ _a._ “Esa es la transformación hablando. La impronta.” Le dijo, aunque no estuviera segura de nada de esto. “Los dos estamos afectados por el otro. Esperemos un par de semanas para que se nos aclare la mente y tener esta conversación.”  
   
 _¿_ _Dos semanas?_ _“_ Nos estábamos besando antes de que me mordieras.” La energía se fue en ese preciso momento ambos de antemano sabiendo que era porque los traficantes de muerte estarían actualizando la seguridad de la mansión esa noche. Sabiéndose que para nada le era indiferente decidió tratar de convencerla, “…Podemos ser discretos.”  
   
“No es eso,” contestó exhalando, “las circunstancias tan solo no son las apropiadas.”  
   
En el momento no le interesaba que gracias a sus nuevas habilidades la pudiera ver tan claramente como si hubiera energía,  “…Pero sí lo son las emociones…y ambos lo sabemos.” _Aunque ella no parec_ _í_ _a ser la persona para hablar de emociones._ La vio levantando la mirada, como considerando aquellas palabras, lo que le interesó fue que pareció reconsiderarlo.  
   
“Emociones no son lo mío.” Le dejó en claro por si aún no se había dado cuenta.  
   
 _Cada vez m_ _á_ _s aquello se le hac_ _í_ _a obvio._ “¿Y que es lo tuyo entonces?”  
   
Exhaló, fijándolo con la mirada, “Problemas. Y eso es lo que invariablemente te traeré.” ¿Qué debía hacer? Ignorar la jugarreta de Amelia y atenerse de que, así como había tratado de juntarlos, también lo protegería de los celos de Kraven…  
   
Imitó su gesto de exhalar, “Bien, aparentemente no has estado colocando atención; desde que te conocí me los has traído y eso no me ha alejado.” Se le acercó otro tanto y arriesgándose actuó.   
   
Le iba a aclarar que _otra clase_ de problemas cuando sintió la palma de él tocándole la mejilla, su corazón acelerándose en ese momento y no hizo nada más dándole así la oportunidad de rechazarlo, _¡_ _maldita sea!_ pensó sintiendo su aliento cerca. Era estúpido de ella dejarse convencer para esto pero la verdad era que en los últimos días no estaba siendo ella misma, y cerró los ojos mientras él completamente cerraba el espacio entre ellos y apoyaba sus labios contra los suyos. Un par de segundos después los dos se fijaron con la mirada pero no se separaron mucho, y Michael aún confundido por la indecisión de ella decidió actuar no sin antes asentirle y al ella devolverle el gesto volvió a acercarse a besarla lenta y prolongadamente. Selene respondiéndole con la misma intensidad, decidiéndose por dejar para después las repercusiones de sus acciones.  
   
Por unos momentos estuvo concentrándose en cada roce, en cada respiro y exhalación, en sus emociones, en el cuerpo de él. Sabiéndose jugando con fuego pero no importándole, no importándole hasta que las sensaciones empezaron a ser más intensas, aun así fue fácil de dejar de pensar, hasta que él se separó y le sonrió.  
   
Michael la estudió al verla por primera vez sin aliento, algo que había notado no había sucedido en sus otros besos, aunque aquellos para ser honestos habían sido bastante inocentes. La vio que fue a decir algo y la interrumpió, _era un error detenerse a hablar,_ sabía que arruinaría el momento. La acercó totalmente hacia él, deslizando su mano hasta la nuca de ella y llevándola entre sus omoplatos para introducirse por primera vez en su boca, un quejido bajo los dejó en cuanto hicieron contacto, eventualmente la lengua de ella devolviéndole el rozamiento suave mientras la sentía haciendo un puño con su cabello.  
   
Las cosas no escalaron rápidamente como ella creyó sucedería, al contrario, él no parecía más que querer prolongar el momento, lo que le caía a él como anillo al dedo. Poco a poco empezó a sentir los dedos de él haciendo más presión sobre el corset, como si no fuera suficiente tocarla de aquella manera, y le gustaba la sensación, hacerlo sentir así y que la hiciera sentir necesitada. Lentamente Michael llevó sus labios a recorrerle la quijada y prontamente el cuello, como si fuera posible Selene sintió su sangre hirviendo más y no pudo dejar de estremecerse.  
   
Michael empezó lenta y suavemente, alternándose a ratos entre besos en su boca y besos en su cuello, con una misión en mente y era devolverle todas las caricias y chupadas que le había hecho ella e él al haberlo mordido. Como era de esperarse las cosas fueron subiendo exponencialmente de intensidad y no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando la escuchó gimiendo cuando le dio por en vez de besarla morderla no tan suavemente. Ella se quiso salir de su abrazo pero no la dejó y volvió a morderla. Cuando ella lo encaró sus entrañas despertaron al verla con ojos azul eléctrico. _Los cuellos de los vampiros entonces s_ _í_ _eran sensibles,_ se dijo pasándose la lengua por sus colmillos y Selene le asintió respondiéndole a su pregunta, _é_ _l tambi_ _é_ _n estaba transformado._ “¿Te lastimé?” le preguntó de un segundo para el otro aclarándosele la mente.  
   
 _“_ _No._ _”_ Le respondió empujándole la cara hacía la de ella.  
   
Después de unos momentos se le hizo aparente a Michael que ella no hacía nada para profundizar las cosas. Él para el momento sintiendo que las ropas estaban de más. Y los besos y caricias lentas le colmaban la paciencia, había demasiada energía en él para controlarlo más no quería parecer insistente, necesitado. No sabía si ella quería algo más que esto sucediera pues apenas si se conocían, pero la energía y la intensidad en él subió exponencialmente. Prendado cada vez más hambrientamente de su boca le recorrió la espalda ascendentemente, le hizo el cabello a un lado y acababa de colocar sus dedos alrededor del cierre del corsé cuando un toque en la puerta los hizo brincar y terminar el beso. Michael le colocó la mano abierta entre sus omoplatos y la aproximó más a él para que no se fuera a separar, pero fue para nada. Ella le sacudió la cabeza y tomándolo de los hombros y la cintura lo separó. _Ella quer_ _í_ _a discreci_ _ó_ _n._ Manteniéndose la mirada entendió que ella le decía que abriera. Viéndola incomoda exhaló y se alejó yendo a la puerta, antes de abrirla se fijó y se acomodó a sí mismo, luego miró hacia atrás para verla apartándose para que no la pudieran ver.   
   
"Hola hombre. Bienvenido a este mundo." James le dijo saludando a Michael, tras unos segundos algo se le hizo aparente y miró hacia adentro pero no pudo ver nada o mejor dicho a nadie.  
   
"...Gracias." Le contestó el gesto amistoso pero la verdad en el momento no estaba para este.  
   
"Suertudo, ¿Está alguien dándote la mejor de las bienvenidas a este mundo?" Se decidió a preguntar en son de burla pues aquello era aparente por el marcado bulto en sus pantalones.  
   
"No." Le respondió frenando la tentación de entrecerrar la puerta para que no pudiera seguir mirando hacia dentro, aquello sería un indicio. "¿Qué quieres?"    
   
Por el tono seco entendió que aquel comentario estuvo de más, o en verdad tenía compañía o uno de los efectos de la conversión se estaba mostrando, recordaba cuan incomodo era aquello, "Creí que Selene podría estar aquí pero ahora veo que-"  
   
Lo interrumpió sacudiéndole la cabeza, "Se fue hace como diez minutos, dijo algo de alcanzar a uno de los grupos de traficantes que iba a dejar la mansión,” terminó su frase con una pregunta, _“¿_ _no s_ _é_ _?_ _”_  
   
"Sí, me lo imaginé." _Kraven acababa de llegar y la hab_ _í_ _a hecho llamar, pero aparentemente se le alcanz_ _ó_ _a escapar._ Viéndolo incomodo le asintió, "Hombre, siento dañar tus planes si es que los tienes, pero Lady Amelia te mandó a llamar."  
.  
.  
.  
Desde el baño Selene escuchó ausentemente la conversación mientras trataba de calmarse a sí misma y retomar la compostura, _entrar en raz_ _ó_ _n._ No dejaba de ser descuidada, y _Dios,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _estaba pensando?_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _estaba actuando as_ _í_ _?_ Se notaba aún sin aire y se remojó los labios hinchados, recordando los de él y las sensaciones. Y en ese momento tomó su decisión, _¿_ _Casi siempre obten_ _í_ _a lo que quer_ _í_ _a entonces porque negarse esta vez?_ Lo único que necesitaba era dejar de pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos. Podían ser discretos como él le había dicho, como lo estaba siendo en ese momento en que lo escuchaba hablando con quien fuera que estuviera hablando. Sólo quedaba un problema y ese se lo tenía que revelar antes de decidir continuar. Escuchó la puerta cerrándose y tras unos segundos lo vio apareciendo por la puerta.   
   
Michael la vio fijándose en su erección mas no haciendo nada de esta, aun sabiendo que el momento se había arruinado fue hasta donde ella, y la rodeó sueltamente con los brazos, "Quédate." Le pidió, haciendo como si no le diera vergüenza su estado.   
   
Pasó saliva con dificultad, _de quedarse era obvio lo que suceder_ _í_ _a,_ "…Aún Mayor no se le hace esperar." Aunque aún dudaba se sintió excitando ante la posibilidad, _lo deseaba._  
   
Michael había asumido que algo como aquello le iba a responder, " _¿_ _Despu_ _é_ _s?_ " le preguntó con mayor confianza a que ella no lo rehuyera como lo había hecho hacia varios minutos.  
   
"La reunión con Amelia puede llevar horas, y voy a salir de caza," aunque asumía ya sería sola. _El grupo debi_ _ó_ _de haberse marchado._ Se aclaró la garganta, "Hay algo que necesitas saber, pero ya hablaremos mañana de ello."  
   
Sus palabras le dieron curiosidad mas no pensó más en ellas, "Cuídate." Le dijo cuándo lo apartó para pasarlo de lado.  
   
La primera vez que él le pidió aquello lo pasó por alto creyéndolo una formalidad de su mundo humano, esta vez vio que no fue así, _¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _ndo fue la_ _ú_ _ltima vez que alguien le pidi_ _ó_ _sinceramente aquello?_ Le asintió recibiéndole el beso corto que él se acercó a darle. Más no se quedó en corto por mucho porque pronto este se profundizó y la estaba apoyando contra la puerta y su cuerpo mientras a la vez lo acercaba más a ella. _“…_ _No._ _”_ Se escuchó diciendo tras unos momentos después de haberse dejado llevar. Ambos demasiado idos en las sensaciones _y era una estupidez,_ se obligó a salirse de su abrazo, dejándolo solo y deteniéndose ante la puerta principal, sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella mientras agudizaba todos sus sentidos antes de salir al pasillo y encontrarlo vacío, luego apurándose a desaparecer del lugar.  
.  
.  
.  
Tras lo ocurrido con Michael, Selene no alcanzó a marcharse con el grupo de traficantes de muerte con que fue a salir, siendo interceptada prontamente por Anthony quien quería acompañarla, no viendo objeciones aceptó y se marcharon en una misión de reconocimiento por cuenta propia para ver si así descubría que tan avanzados eran los conocimientos del joven. Al regresar a la mansión de inmediato le informaron que Kraven la estaba esperando. Sospechaba de antemano de qué se trataría la conversación y ya tenía la mayoría de sus respuestas preparadas. Antes de entrar en la sala se detuvo y respiró profundamente, llenándose de valor para siquiera _tratar_ de tener una conversación civilizada con el regente. _Se tenía que contener,_ se recordó, _era de suma importancia que lo hiciera._ “Sé que lo que quieres tratar es la conversión de Michael-”  
   
“¿Ya es _Michael_?” como cambiaban de rápido las cosas, _¡ya hasta lo tuteaba!_  
   
Recordó a Amelia diciéndole lo mismo, “Hasta donde sé e _se_ es su nombre.” Le contestó. Se sentó en uno de los muebles, sintiéndose _mentalmente_ exhausta tras la noche de cacería y cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba parlotear. Por milésima vez notando como era de fácil que él le colocara los nervios de punta, _más ahora cuando sí había una razón_... La razón de proteger a Michael, no de esconderle su reciente…relación con éste; _no le debía explicaciones a Kraven._  
En el fondo sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, pues todo esto estaba ligado intricadamente.   
   
“ _¡Fuiste contra mis deseos y lo convertiste!”_  
   
 _Los deseos de Amelia prevalecían por sobre los de él,_ “Amelia lo ordenó. Estabas presente cuando lo hizo, ¿no lo recuerdas?” le preguntó con desfachatez. “No es como si a mí me hiciera gracia la situación.” Decidió dejar por fuera que a última hora le habían dado la opción de negarse pero que no la tomó. Se sentía hipócrita, pero esta era una conversación que había ensayado en su mente la madrugada anterior aun así sabía que él saldría con algo que no se vería venir.  
   
 _Estaba seguro que donde ella se hubiera quejado más la Mayor no la hubiera obligado,_ “Ustedes dos aprovecharon a que dejara la mansión para así convertirlo. Sabiendo que yo no estaba de acuerdo.”  
   
“No tengo nada que ver ahí, si algo me sorprendió fue que Amelia dictara de un momento para otro la conversión.” Si tenía reclamos que hacer se los debía de hacer a la Mayor y no a ella y ambos lo sabían. _Solo que no tenía las pelotas de ir con esta actitud petulante donde la Mayor._  
   
Al ver que Selene no venía con actitud también la dejó él, “Me sorprendió que Amelia no monitorizara la conversión, siendo tu primera vez depositó demasiada confianza en ti. Las cosas pudieron haberse salido de control y muy poco el humano hubiera podido hacer en cuanto al asunto.” Selene no reaccionó, ni se movió, ni le evadió la mirada, pero en la misma mirada vio que dio en el clavo. Él por su parte no pudo dejar que cierta burla lo recorriera al ver que por mucho que le doliera la sangre la tentaba. _Pero tenía que ser la de otro._     
   
Selene llevaba largo rato pensando en ello y lo único que encontraba que la hizo detener de secarlo fue que Michael le importaba. También había que tener en cuenta que solo un puñado de gente estaba al tanto de que aquella conversión fue una privada, y al parecer Kraven no era uno de ellos. "A diferencia de otros no caigo en mis instintos más bajos. Tengo autocontrol." Sospechaba que ahora se vendría algún comentario cínico que en cualquier otro momento le haría querer contestarle con tres piedras en la mano.   
   
"...Lo cual es una pena pues siempre me ha perjudicado..." La vio apretando la mandíbula, disgustada con sus palabras y esperó a que respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Conocía a Selene tanto como para saber que si algo la incomodaba en toda esta situación no lo diría, caminó hacia ella y con molestia la vio sentándose más derecha, como preparándose para un contraataque, “Me estaba preguntando qué efectos tuvo su sangre. Para nadie es un secreto tu aversión a la sangre humana.” _Quien quitaba y hasta la sangre del inútil humano hacía que despabilara._  
   
“Fue impactante.” Dijo en un tono que no le quitaba importancia al asunto. No podía mentir, si decía que no había sido nada él vería sobre su mentira. _Pero había sido más que impactante, había sido sobrecogedor._ Trató una vez más dejar de pensar en ello, su atención la necesitaba en este momento.  
   
La vio sonrojándose aun con los efectos de la tentación de la sangre. Kraven fue hasta su refrigerador personal y sacó una bolsa de sangre llevándosela, en cuanto Selene la tomó de sus manos habló, “Un pobre sustituto. Yo podría proveerte con lo real.” No se acababa de arrodillar ante ella cuando ella ya se había colocado en pie y se había alejado lo suficiente, “Vamos, Selene, sé lo que estás sintiendo, yo podría ayudarte a saciar _tus necesidades._ ”  
   
 _Ya quisiera él,_ pensó alerta de lo que pudiera tratar en ese momento, _“Ningunas necesidades.”_ Gracias a las palabras de Rose iba a añadir que así las tuviera ambos sabían que él sería la última persona que buscaría, pero ya se imaginaba su reacción de acusadoramente preguntarle a quien buscaría entonces.  
   
Humillado se colocó en pie. _“Extraño,”_ le dijo con cinismo para que no creyera que se le comía el cuento. “Siempre queda la necesidad de más y más sangre." _Y de sexo algunas veces. En su caso la mayoría de las veces._  
   
“Ya me las arreglaré yo entonces.” Estaban entrando en terreno peligroso y se recordó ser prudente, hasta ahora Kraven había descartado la participación de Michael en torno a sus necesidades y esperaba que continuara así. _Su sangre, su cuerpo, sus labios._ Espantó aquello de su mente al menos por el momento.  
   
Enojo lo recorrió, “ _¿No lo has hecho ya?”_ se había marchado toda la noche y la madrugada con el tal Anthony, a quien sabía dónde y a hacer quien sabe qué putas, _supuestamente de cacería_ , pero no se le creía ese cuento.  
   
El tono de voz le llamó la atención, “En todo caso aquello no sería de tu incumbencia, ni de nadie.” le dijo parándose más derecha y levantando el mentón, pero el momento en el baño de Michael le vino a la mente irremediablemente y se sintió tan exaltada a como lo había estado en aquel momento. Su estómago haciéndose en un nudo y calor esparciéndose por este _._ _Concéntrate,_ se dijo a sí misma. _No podía cometer un error en ese momento._  
   
 _“¿No sería de mi incumbencia?”_ le preguntó acercándosele.  
   
Selene trató de no dejarle ver que su cercanía la molestaba, pero aquello era a más no poder, instintivamente se alejó, “Nunca lo ha sido.”  
   
“ _Siempre_ lo ha sido.” La corrigió.  
   
Sabía que no podía decirle lo que quería en la cara así que trató con un poco de desfachatez, “Lo cual no entiendo, me eres indiferente y siempre te lo he demostrado.” Lo vio sonrojándose del enojo.  
   
Apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente. “ _Vete_.”  
   
“ _No._ Quiero hablar de esto de una vez por todas. Dejar los puntos sobre las íes. _¡Que entiendas de una buena vez!_ ”  
   
 _La desfachatez._ No teniendo tiempo para estupideces se le paró en frente, " _Tu_ eres la que tiene que entender; tu lugar es a mi lado." _No tenía interés alguno en lo que ella tenía por decir._  
   
Más que las palabras lo que la molestó fue que él la pasó de lado y la dejó hablando sola, “ _¡Mierda!_ ” se dijo, no dispuesta a seguirlo por los pasillos haciendo una escena _y él lo sabía._ Miró la bolsa de sangre en sus manos y la aventó hacia el asiento, esta reventándose y manchando la fina tela, “ _¡Puta mierda!_ ”    
.  
.  
.  
 


	9. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

  
.  
.  
  
   
Selene hizo su camino hacia el dojo, a ver que habían encontrado los traficantes en su búsqueda por el lado norte de la ciudad. Al entrar al lugar al primero que se encontró fue a Mason.  
   
“Corvin apareció en las noticias, la embajada Americana lo está buscando por la televisión.” Le comunicó, la transmisión había empezado hacía unos días y nadie se había dado cuenta. Le mostró la captura de pantalla que se había hecho.  
   
Se quedó mirándolo, no sabiendo porque se sorprendía; _aquello era predecible con los humanos y sus nuevas tecnologías,_ “En unos meses se olvidarán de él. Y mientras no deje la mansión…” _No creía que quisiera hacerlo después del susto que le habían metido los lycans._  
   
 _Estaba de acuerdo,_ no podían desestimar la novedad de las noticias del todo, pero había muy poco de que preocuparse, “Amelia dijo lo mismo pero Marcus parece creer que una horda de humanos se va a aparecer aquí de un momento a otro con horcas y hogueras.”  
   
Selene no pudo permanecer completamente seria, “...Aún se tiene que acostumbrar a estos tiempos.”  
   
“Sí,” contestó dejando salir una carcajada. Ambos giraron cuando una algarabía se dio en la parte destinada a ser la sala de descanso, “Algunos traficantes quieren ver que tanta fuerza Corvin ganó.” le explicó.  
   
 _Cayéndole a golpes_ se imaginó no encontrando problema con eso pero luego cayó en cuenta de que aquella sala no sería el lugar idóneo. Sin despedirse Selene se desplazó hasta el lugar donde se encontró desde principiantes hasta un par de traficantes elite, por supuesto, estos últimos manteniendo su compostura más que los jóvenes. Le tocó que ingresar pues desde su posición en la puerta no podía ver nada.  
   
Domenick se giró hacia Selene en cuando esta se paró a su lado, “Están probando su fuerza.”    
   
Selene se empinó mirando hacia la mesa y como se lo sospechó vio a Michael haciendo fuerzas con otro vampiro viendo quién ganaba, por la cara de esfuerzo de los dos hombres se dio cuenta que estaban bastante empatados. _Aquella era una de las cosas que no cambiaba con los tiempos…_ _Al menos en el momento parecía encajar._ No dejó de notar que se había cogido el cabello seguro en preparación para el entrenamiento. Teniendo en mente las noticias y la foto poco favorecedora que Mason le había mostrado hubiera sido mejor que Michael se lo hubiera cortado, al menos la barba ya no existía.   
   
“¿Lo vas a intentar?” Dominick le preguntó, él ya lo había hecho y el desgraciado le había ganado. Para sacarse su descontento tenía planeado retarlo prontamente para que se cayeran a golpes como se debía. _Fuerza sin técnicas no era nada._  
   
Vio que aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de algunos vampiros a su alrededor, “Para qué, le voy a ganar.” _Parte de su fuerza se le había transferido más no toda, así era como funcionaban las cosas._  
   
“Es un descendiente de Corvinus.” Patrick le recordó. “Puede que lo que usualmente se aplique a unos vampiros a él no se le dé.” Se imaginó la cara de Selene donde Michael viniera a ganarle. Con sorpresa vio que sus palabras hicieron mella en ella porque la vio interesada, pero a su pesar tras unos segundos la vio marchándose.  
   
 _Probar su fuerza fue lo que debió de haber hecho en un principio en vez de encerrarse a besarse,_ pensó, ya no estando en las nubes como lo había estado la noche anterior. Selene vio a Yukie y Aravind entrenando y decidió no interrumpirlos por el momento, se dirigió hacia uno de los refrigeradores y sacó una bolsa de sangre, llevándosela hasta una de las tres mesas que habían dispuestas para aquello. Tras unos momentos escuchó gritos proviniendo de la sala en la que estaba Michael y sospechó que el traficante de muerte por fin le había ganado.  
   
Tomó otro sorbo de sangre y al remojarse los labios no pudo alejar el pensamiento que le vino, la temperatura de la sangre de Michael, su sabor, su textura, se sonrojó a su pesar al recordar lo erótico de la sensación al haber aproximado su cuerpo totalmente contra el de él, al seguirle besando el cuello, lo único que le faltó fue restregarse contra él como perra en celo. Pero, _¿acaso no lo había hecho cuando él le empezó a masajear la nuca?_ Se recordaba tratando de no dejar salir ningún sonido de sus labios mientras apoyaba la frente contra el cuello de él. Que él no le hubiera hecho comentario alguno aún era paradójico. _Y para ahora entendía las palabras de Rose,_ si él no hubiera rehuido el beso y se hubiera querido propasar en el momento justo tras la conversión ella no hubiera encontrado ganas para detenerlo, _no le quedaba duda en su mente._ Tal vez –y a eso se atenía– lo que la hubiera hecho detener hubiera sido la aprehensión.  
   
Lo que sucedió tras regresar a su habitación era una historia completamente diferente, el autocontrol había sido mayor, la sed de sangre apenas y presente, en sus planes no había estado que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron, pero la palabra que él había utilizado, _sensaciones_ , había dado en el clavo. Y así se encontró no segundos o momentos después sino minutos; disfrutando de las _sensaciones._ Michael no apresuraba los besos ni las caricias, al contrario, había una parsimonia marcada que ella disfrutó incluso cuando los besos se empezaron a prolongar y a hacer más profundos, la suavidad y lentitud manteniéndose. Ella nunca había obtenido aquello, antes había habido apuro, cierta brusquedad que se la había achacado a la pasión del momento... cayó en cuenta que lo que ambos Michael y ella habían estado haciendo era explorarse. Cuando los besos bajaron a jugar con su cuello estaba al tanto de dos cosas; estaba sexualmente excitada y no quería interrumpir las caricias así supiera que él de repente estaba dando por hecho que intimaría con él. Lo cual no haría, haberlos interrumpido tan solo fue oportuno.  
   
Exhaló espantando esa clase de pensamientos y vio a Yukie dando por terminado su entrenamiento, apurándose salió a buscarla.  
   
“Estamos esperando que Corvin se desocupe para hacerle la evaluación de sus capacidades y conocimientos.” Fue Aravind quien habló.   
   
 _Michael no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre lo que necesitaban enseñarle,_ él mismo se lo había dicho, lo máximo que había llegado fue a solo una clase de defensa personal cuando humano, “Hay que empezar desde cero con él, no tiene ningún conocimiento básico sobre defensa ni ataque.”       
   
"No lo tiene, pero deberías haberlo visto yéndose a los puños y a las patadas con aquellos lycans." Yukie le contestó, “Al menos coraje no es lo que le falta.”  
   
"¿Lo viste?" Aravind preguntó interesado.  
   
"Acababa de llegar." De nuevo los tres escucharon carcajadas estrepitosas, "Por lo que vi no le da nada tirar un puño bien dado. Entrenamiento obligado y todo al menos creo que empezará con el pie derecho."   
   
Aravind miró a Selene, “¿Quién quieres que lo empiece a entrenar, Yukie o yo?” Selene tendría las manos llenas con Anthony y ambos se habían estado esperando que dejaran al ex-humano en sus manos.  
   
Conocía las capacidades de la pareja, ella misma había sido entrenada por Yukie hacía siglo y medio, “Se va a quejar…” le dijo a esta quien le sonrió, sospechaba que le tendría más paciencia que Aravind.  
   
“Empezaré suave con él lo que queda de esta semana y se le irá subiendo la intensidad.”  
   
Selene le asintió, una vez más preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien las cosas en dejar el entrenamiento en manos de alguien más. Rose llegó hasta donde ellos.  
   
“Las cosas están bastantes animadas en esa sala ya incluso empezaron las apuestas. Le ha ganado a un par que no debió haberles ganado.” le dijo a Selene por si quería ir a mirar, “Domenick está ardido.”  
   
Yukie y Aravind exhalaron en gracia mientras Selene sacudió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, “No está haciendo nada más que perder el tiempo.”  
   
“Déjalo que se integre. Es parte primordial para sentirse parte del grupo.”  
   
Rose estaba de acuerdo con Yukie, “Anímate un poco Selene.” _Eso era lo que necesitaba._ “Tiempo es lo que le sobra.” La miró con curiosidad, queriendo saber lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, esperó a que Yukie y Aravind les dieran privacidad, pero no lo hicieron, “…La que está perdiendo el tiempo es otra, por favor dime que estoy equivocada y que tomaste mi consejo de iniciarlo en este mundo con algo más que una mordida, _¿si?_ ”  
   
Aravind de repente vio a Yukie animada esperando una respuesta y decidió dejarlas solas extrañado de que Selene se fuera a prestar para ese tipo de conversación, _lo que menos él supiera mejor._  
   
Al ver a Aravind marchándose Selene hizo lo mismo, Rose no dándose por vencida y siguiéndola, “ _Sí, perdí el tiempo._ _Nada pasó._ ” Le contestó dejándole ver que colmaba su paciencia.  
   
Rose no ponía en duda aquello, _conocía a Selene,_ “No lo que te dije, pero algo pasó. _Te conozco._ ”  
   
 _Nada de lo que había pasado era asunto de nadie,_ se detuvo, “Sigue con eso y meterás en problemas a Michael.”  
   
La tomó del antebrazo, “¿En verdad crees que Kraven no está dudando ya de él? …Todos de un modo u otro lo estamos haciendo _así todos_ crean que fue una conversión asistida.” La miró.  
   
Selene se dio cuenta que Rose estaba al tanto que fue privada. Lo que no sabía porque le sorprendía, _ella también tenía sus espías_.  
   
“No te preocupes, Kraven ni lo sospecha… _aún._ ”  
   
Tal vez que todos creyeran que la conversión había sido vigilada más no monitorizada era lo que hacía que Kraven no dudara más de lo normal, de todas formas s _ería ajeno de él no dudar_. _Algo se traía entre manos y ella no sabía qué._  
.  
.  
.  
   
Michael no podía dejar de sentirse entusiasmado, no era el más débil del grupo y eso lo llenaba de cierta satisfacción aunque pudo notar que más de uno de los que perdieron no les gustó el asunto. Fue consciente de que la algarabía empezó a bajar poco a poco y de repente el círculo cerrado que había a su alrededor se abrió dejando notar a una mujer esbelta que hasta el momento no había llegado a ver. Su contrincante lo dejó ir sin palabra alguna a medida que la presencia de aquella mujer vació la sala casi completamente, tan solo quedaron un par de traficantes, Dominick le dio una sonrisa maliciosa antes de desaparecer. De inmediato supo que aquella presencia no era nada buena. Esta mujer ejercía cierta clase de poder incluso entre los traficantes elite.  
   
“Mi turno.”  Le dijo al joven sentándose en frente, “Soy Ellen por cierto.”  
   
“Michael.” Contestó, intimidado más por su actitud que por su belleza. Sobre confidente, cabello rubio arreglado en una larga trenza, ojos verdes y labios carnosos y rojos, el traje de traficante de muerte dejaba ver un cuerpo esbelto y la forma con que ella se desenvolvía le daba a entender que sabía el efecto que tenía en la mayoría de los hombres, o al menos en uno impresionable como lo era él.  
   
“Me vas a ganar,” le dijo de una vez desestimando el jueguito, lo vio bajando el brazo indeciso de dónde colocarlo y aquello le causó gracia.  
   
A Michael no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de la mujer al saber que lo incomodaba, se sentó más derecho decidió a no dejarse intimidar, “¿Sería eso un problema? Ya varios traficantes de muerte que perdieron me han invitado a entrenarme con ellos, para vengarse supongo.”  
   
“Se creen más que los demás y les lastimaste el ego. Creen haber hallado sus habilidades para destacarse en este mundo y un día nada más que un aparecido llega y los baja de su nube. Es por eso que no voy a hacer _fuercitas_ , sé mi lugar y estoy orgullosa de este, pero me caería como patada al estómago ver que me ganaras.”  
   
Aquello lo entendía, aquello lo había hablado con Selene, “¿Para qué estás aquí entonces?”  
   
Directo y al punto, _eso le gustaba_ , “Tan solo vi mi oportunidad de venir a presentarme.”  
   
Michael la vio estirándole el brazo en forma de presentación y le respondió con desconfianza, muy al tanto de que Selene le había dicho que tratarían de aprovecharse de él. La vampira lo tomó de la mano suavemente y se la acarició lo que llamó su atención. No se soltó a burlarse porque algo le decía que no lo hiciera, le sonrió entre nervioso y cínicamente mientras le alzaba las cejas, “¿Mucho gusto?” Un momento después recordó de pasada que Selene ya le había dicho que buscara a una tal Ellen si necesitaba algo. _¿Esta Ellen? No podía ser._  
   
Estudió la reacción del joven. No fue demasiado confidente, demasiado seguro, como se la esperaba de un hombre de su aspecto físico y de la nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Otro le habría tomado la mano a su vez y le respondería la caricia, habría dado ese mucho gusto sin preguntar. Su reacción tampoco fue temerosa como la de un novato, no la esquivó del todo. Tan solo fue una reacción de cautela pero también de interés, de burla al verle la sonrisa apenada en la cara. Trabajar con las dos primeras reacciones hubiera sido demasiado fácil, con esta que él le dio le tocaría que ir mirando paso a paso como le respondía y armarse un plan nuevo. “Un hombre con cola de caballo…algo que no se veía en mis tiempos. Para mi gusto muy poco varonil, aunque te haga ver menos niño bueno.” _Y le quedaba bien, tal vez demasiado._  
   
Una de las primeras cosas que no se vio venir en su internado fue tener que aprender a llevar a los pacientes, siempre se los había imaginado agradecidos por estarlos ayudando pero pronto se dio con una pared contra la cara. Recordaba al psicólogo del hospital diciendo que la mayoría de las veces el silencio era la mejor respuesta cuando uno no estaba de acuerdo con algún comentario. Y no era que no estuviera de acuerdo, era tan solo que no sabía que responder a ello. Cayó en cuenta que la mujer aún lo tomaba de la mano y la extrajo de entre las de ella, “Los tiempos cambian, quien más que ustedes pueden ver eso.”  
   
 _Estaba de acuerdo,_ “La mayoría de las veces no cambian para bien.”  
   
“¿De pronto sabes en qué va lo del _se busca_?” decidió preguntar tras unos momentos de silencio a ver si hablaban de algo más productivo. _Le había sorprendido que los vampiros no se hubieran tomado aquello con mayor preocupación._  
   
 _Lo estaba colocando nervioso, quería que fuera al punto,_ lo pudo ver. “En estos momentos la situación se está solucionando.”  
   
Le levantó las cejas, “¿Sí? ¿Y cómo? Porque francamente me imaginé que ustedes colocarían el grito en el cielo pero apenas y si le han colocado atención.”  
   
 _Al menos mostraba interés en lo que sucediera,_ sacó una agenda electrónica y la colocó sobre la mesa mientras buscaba, “Sí, aquí. Hace tres horas se le pagó a un forense médico y se le provisionó con un cadáver lycan para que lo hiciese pasar por el tuyo.”  
   
Con sorpresa bajó la mirada ante aquello que no se había visto venir, Michael Corvin dejó de existir en ese momento y una punzada de desazón lo recorrió, también pensó en las personas que había dejado atrás, a las que no les había dado mucho pensamiento pero que de seguro les causaría un tanto de pena su desaparición.  
   
Vio como de un momento para el otro el humor de él cambió, “Anímate, es el comienzo de una nueva vida. Una vida promisoria…Los amigos que dejaste atrás, ellos continuarán con sus vidas...Habrán días difíciles por venir…pero si eres fuerte de carácter los sobrevendrás.” ella definitivamente no era quien para dar ánimos y para el momento empezó a sentir cierta hostilidad defensiva o que él no era una persona de palabras y no lo pudo descifrar, así como no pudo descifrar si esa era su actitud normalmente o si algo _pasajero_ de Selene se le había pegado, _ojala y fuera lo último,_ “En fin, tan solo quise pasar a darte la bienvenida.”  
   
 _Sus palabras no ayudaban de nada,_ mínimo era algún discurso aprendido que le daban a los recién convertidos, “Gracias.” La fijó con la mirada, “¿Eres la misma Ellen que Selene me dijo buscara si llegaba a necesitar algo?”  
   
 _Desgraciada, ella no era ninguna mucama, “_ Soy la jefa de seguridad de Amelia aquí en la mansión.” Le aclaró orgullosa, “Y la Mayor tiene un interés en ti, tan solo me tomo a pecho que obtengas todos los incentivos que creas necesarios para cumplir tu propósito.”  
   
 _Él aun no sabía cuál era aquel propósito,_ _¿Pero de qué forma lo quería Amelia?_ “¿Por qué Amelia tiene un interés en mí y Marcus no? ¿No debería de ser al contrario?” decidió hacerle la pregunta que no le había podido hacer a la Mayor.  
   
Ante aquella pregunta respondió lo que se esperaba, “A diferencia de Viktor y Amelia, Marcus parece ser solo un Mayor de palabra.”  
   
“¿Cómo así?”  
   
Exhaló, pues hablar de eso era incomodo, más cuando Marcus estaba presente, “Hace su trabajo y lo hace bien…Es solo que su interés no parece ser tan afianzado como el de los otros Mayores, mejor dicho, todos sabemos que se ganó su puesto tan solo por su apellido.”  
   
 _Como yo,_ pensó Michael _._ “He hablado poco con Amelia…a la larga no sé qué se espera de mí.”  
   
“Tu lealtad.” _¿Acaso Selene ni siquiera le había dado a entender algo?_  
   
“Pues ya la tiene.” Le contestó sorprendido, “Estoy agradecido por la oportunidad brindada.”  
   
“Una cosa es agradecimiento y otra lealtad. Pero vas por buen camino.” Le comentó, “Desea tanto tu lealtad que le dio órdenes a Olivia de que te instruya en lo que ella pueda en cuanto a sus conocimientos de nuestra raza. Que se te ponga bajo los pies todo lo que necesites.”  
   
“¿Me quiere comprar?” preguntó más extrañado que antes. _Sabía que había cierto interés, pero no sospechaba que fuera tanto._  
   
“No usaría esa palabra. Y otro estaría más contento.”  
   
“Otro no sospecharía.”  
   
Le sonrió, “Si Amelia quisiera jugar sucio lo haría de frente.”  
   
Sospechaba que aquello era verdad, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a esta vampira, _al menos por ahora,_ “¿Y qué ganas tú de todo esto? ¿O acaso ella te mandó?”  
   
“No me mandó, tan solo me adelanto a sus demandas. _¿Y que gano de esto?_ Probarme aún más ante la Mayor. Como le dije a Selene veo sus deseos como mis órdenes.” Estaba ahí para hablar sobre él no sobre ella, “¿Cómo te tratan las memorias de Selene? Personalmente pienso que alguien menos… _problemático_ debió de haberte convertido.”  
   
“Y yo pienso que persona más idónea que ella no había.” Contestó con desinterés, la mayoría de los vampiros con los que había tratado tenían una opinión de Selene muy diferente a la que tenía él y se preguntó quién en verdad estaba errado. Él no la conocía mucho la verdad, y con las memorias de persecuciones y asesinatos que de vez en cuando lo recorrían empezó a notar que aquella opinión casi impoluta que tenía de ella estaba cambiando. _Pero sabías que era una asesina,_ se recriminó a si mismo.  
   
Notó la respuesta defensiva, “Quise decir que por su trágico pasado sus memorias no deben de estarte haciendo bien.”  
   
Michael sabía que esta vampira lo estaba midiendo pero porqué razón no lo sabía. Recordaba a Selene diciéndole que fuera cuidadoso con todo el que se le acercara, “…Me las arreglo.”  
   
Al ver que no llegaba a ningún lado al él imponer una barrera decidió apelar a lo más común; a un instinto más bajo, “Y para que te las arregles mejor, en unas horas se realizará una fiesta de sangre y sé que hay más de una vampirilla que estará interesada en verte allí.” Tal cosa no había pero si él mostraba interés mandaría a organizar algo, _aunque no muy subido de tono,_ no sería difícil.  
   
Inmediatamente una memoria le llegó con todo, el descontento ante las imágenes lo golpeó, una gran habitación, un hombre acuerpado de cabello largo y oscuro precediendo una reunión –más una orgía sanguinaria–, piel manchada de sangre, cuerpos restregándose contra otros, vampiros con vampiros, humanos, quejidos y gemidos, de dolor y placer, sangre por todas partes y la cantidad de participantes aumentando. “…No…” dijo sin aire, repulsado, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en horror, tomó el borde de la mesa y no notó que este se dobló ante su fuerza.    
   
Ellen se carcajeó al ver su reacción, “Selene es una puritana, no deberías basar tus decisiones en cuanto a sus gustos.” Le rozó la mano nuevamente, “Dime eso en una semana cuando ya las memorias y la influencia de ella hayan pasado. Te lo aseguro; tendrás el mejor momento de tu _joven vida_.”  
   
“ _No lo creo._ ” Respondió pero a su vez no podía dejar de notar que aquella memoria le repulsaba tanto como lo atraía. Para su horror sintió calor despertando en sus entrañas y volvió a alejar su mano de la de ella, y a tratar de apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.     
   
 _“_ Serás médico, pero la sangre que antes te preocupaba ahora te tentará.” Lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza, _“_ Acabas de entrar a este mundo, no le puedes decir no a todo.”  
   
Sentía el corazón entre las cienes, “Lo estoy haciendo.”  
   
“Por ahora. Tu razón en el momento está por encima de tus instintos. Pero no será siempre así. Avísame cuando sea tu instinto el que se te anteponga.” Se remojó los labios al recibir una mirada de enojo, “En verdad no es mi carácter ser déspota y puede que sientas que lo estoy siendo, pero lo que estoy haciendo es colocándote los pies en el piso.”  
   
 _¿Qué?_ Michael se preguntó pero solo había una cosa que retumbaba en su cabeza, _¿Instintos?_  
   
“¿Ves? Por eso creí que Selene no sería una buena candidata para convertirte, no me la imaginé dispuesta a explicártelo todo………” llevó su mano hasta el brazo de él y con las uñas lo acarició suavemente, “Tus sentidos gradualmente empezaran a despertar de una forma que no lo han hecho antes. Algunos intereses nuevos surgirán, eres joven y tendrás… _algunas necesidades_ , y no pondría mi dinero ni tus esperanzas a que sea Selene quien te ayude a saciar esas últimas.”  
   
 _¿En serio?_  Se preguntó, porque estaba más que seguro de que Selene estaba más que interesada en ayudarlo en ese asunto. Atrás quedó la preocupación por la sangre y trató de mantener un control que lo dejaba segundo a segundo, sintió los colmillos saliendo de entre sus encías, asumió que sus ojos se colocaron azules y se empezó a excitar pero no por la mujer que tenía en frente, “¿Así que te propones tú?” le sonrió con malicia fingida, respondiéndole con el mismo cinismo que ella manejaba.  
   
 _Era guapo,_ hasta ella podía ver eso, que fuera manso también era un atrayente, pero a ella no le despertaba más que una mera atracción, “Propongo buscarte ayuda, más mi interés no es participar.”  
   
“¿Y entonces a que viene la tocadera?”  
   
Ellen se colocó en pie, “A tentarte.” Le dijo sonriendo para después marcharse, “Ya sabes si deseas algo búscame.”  
.  
.  
.  
Oyó que tocaron a su puerta y abrió, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Michael…decir que no lo estaba evadiéndolo sería decir una mentira. Estaba por decirle que no se volviera atrever a venir hasta acá a buscarla cuando lo escuchó preguntándole si podía entrar, ella notando todos los artilugios que traía en la mano. “…Esto no es ser discretos.” Le susurró tras verificar que no había nadie por el pasillo.   
   
Michael le sonrió, “Solo quiero una prueba de tu sangre…tengo una teoría y quiero estudiarla.” Era verdad, pero también era una excusa; _iba a buscar más de ella y ambos lo sabían._  
   
Lo dejó pasar aun así dejó la puerta ajustada, un incentivo para no terminar besándose lenta y apasionadamente como había ocurrido la noche anterior. De tan solo recordarlo añorando la sensación de nuevo. “¿Que teoría?”  
   
“Que modificaste mi ADN y quiero comprobarlo.” Michael notó lo de la puerta mientras caminaba hasta la mesa, ésta llena de parte de armas, un kit de limpieza para estas, un portátil y una fotografía familiar, estaba por preguntar por esta última cuando ella se aclaró la garganta apurándolo. Colocó la caja metálica sobre el portátil y alistó jeringa y aguja, al girarse hacia ella la vio estirándole el brazo, habiéndose subido la manga del saco de algodón que llevaba. Justo cuando la pinchó vio la sangre y sus sentidos entraron a jugar. Lo hicieron transformar, no pudo evitar respirar profundo, la boca haciéndosele agua, “¿Siempre es así al estar ante la presencia de sangre?” trató de no sonar agitado, pero vio que falló. _Ojalá lo que Ellen le había dado a entender referente a la sangre fuera mentira._     
   
“No.” Le respondió al notar que le evadía la mirada y que la sangre real lo empezaba a tentar, “Te lo dije, al principio todo es más intenso.”  
   
Michael no pudo contener una sonrisa, “…Lo de anoche fue bastante intenso.”  
   
Algo que no había pensado, _¿era posible que ‘lo de anoche’ hubiera sido más intenso para él que para ella?_ No lo creería posible, pero tenía que contar con el factor de su conversión. Ella la verdad no lo había tenido en cuenta. “Supongo.”  
   
Aquella respuesta lo hizo mirarla mas no encontró muestras de cinismo en su voz. Extrajo la aguja con cuidado y la gota grande que la dejó le llamó la atención, la escuchó dándole un _‘no’_ que lo sacó de aquel pensamiento y en vez de chuparla le alcanzó un algodón para que se limpiara a sí misma. Selene le prestó atención mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas, notando como las manos parecían temblarle. Cuando lo sintió mirándola levantó la mirada y con sorpresa lo vio acercando su cara hasta la suya, su única reacción fue presionar sus labios entreabiertos contra los de él mientras se fundían en un beso pausado y corto. En su mente la puerta entre abierta no desapareciendo. “Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.” Le recordó separándolo de in hombro tras unos momentos. A Kraven no pudiéndoselo sacar enteramente de la cabeza y era el momento de aquella conversación, le señaló un asiento para que se sentara y así lo hizo, “Hay algo de lo que deberías estar al tanto antes de que las cosas entre nosotros se intensifiquen más.”  
   
Se le había olvidado por completo aquella conversación, es más, apenas y la recordaba hablando de aquello. Le asintió, “Soy todo oídos.”  
   
Selene no continuó pues sintió una presencia que se aproximaba por el pasillo, antes de que se asomara por la puerta ya sabía que Erika iba hacia allá y se preocupó por los rumores que le podía llevar a Kraven. _Ellos juntos y solos, en su habitación, bonita combinación para el regente._ Para no parecer sospechosa Selene tan solo la encaró.  
   
A Erika le sorprendió ver la puerta de la habitación de Selene abierta, aquello no sucedía a menudo. Más la sorprendió encontrar a un hombre con ella, aunque vio que no hacían lo más emocionante que podían estar haciendo, lo que volvía a colocar a Selene en su lista como una mosquita muerta. “¿Qué hacen?”  
   
“Quiere ver si mi mordida lo ha cambiado.” respondió simplemente.  
   
Michael notó el tono frío pero decidió no decir nada, vio a la vampira mirarlo y asentirle como saludo. Él le respondió de la misma forma al no ser presentados.        
   
Con tal de que a Michael no se le pegara el malgenio y la violencia de Selene lo seguiría viendo como un buen partido, sabía que ese pensamiento era mejor no compartirlo ante la presencia de Selene. “¿Acaso vas a hacer un examen de ADN?” Erika decidió a preguntar y este le asintió sonriéndole, interesante. “Después de que me convirtieron ciertos cambios en cuanto a mis gustos se dieron. Y ahora viniéndolo a pensar, ¿Qué cierto es que la gente a la que se le hacen trasplantes de órganos le cambian algunos gustos a los que tenía el donante? ¿Tendrá todo esto algo que ver?”  
   
Sorprendido la volteó a mirar, “Eso es lo que quiero averiguar…no lo de los trasplantes, sino qué cambió Selene en mí, fisiológicamente hablando.”  
   
“¿Puedes hacer eso?” preguntó, “¿Y desde aquí?” ¿Las tecnologías habían avanzado tanto y en tan poco tiempo?  
   
“No desde aquí, Olivia habló de enviarlo a una filial de Ziodex…no sé.”  
   
Erika le asintió impresionada de nuevo, “¿Entonces qué? ¿Aíslas la sangre de Selene, la tuya antes de ser convertido y la de ahora de post conversión y comparas los resultados y ya?”  
   
“…No es tan sencillo…” le respondió y al ver a la primera persona interesada en ese tipo de asuntos se animó a tal vez tratar de aclararle las cosas.  
   
Selene los escuchó hablando. Erika un tanto animada tal vez y hasta sonriendo demasiado, Michael era su yo cordial respondiéndole y hablándole a su vez, por unos momentos les colocó atención y notó que Erika no era tan estúpida como parecía si podía llevar una conversación científica con alguien como Michael, algo que ambas sabían ella personalmente no podría. De repente la mucama pareció leer lo que pensaba porque se giró a mirarla y le giró los ojos.  
   
“ADN, donantes de órganos, algunos procedimientos son conocimientos básicos en el mundo humano actual.” Por dentro le dio hasta dicha restregarle algo que no sabía en la cara y sí, ella sabía todo eso era más por televisión que aquello ser conocimientos básicos, “Así como en tus tiempos probablemente lo eran la sembradía de campos y la ganadería.”   
   
Michael asintió vehementemente notando que eso mismo era lo que él había querido decir, así que añadió otra parte, “De lo cual la mayoría de los humanos de ahora no sabemos nada.”  
   
Erika le sonrió animadamente y lo vio acabando de guardar la prueba de sangre, “Hace unos años vi un documental donde hablaban de que en un apocalipsis la mayoría de la gente no podría sobrevivir después de que consumieran los alimentos enlatados. Simplemente nadie sabría cómo sembrar una puta papa.”  
   
“¿El del History Channel? Yo también lo vi.” la miró, “Viste la serie sobre-”  
   
Al ver que Erika empezaba a asentir animadamente y la sonrisa se le agrandaba Selene decidió interceder, _podían irse a hablar afuera si lo deseaban,_ “¿Eso es todo lo que necesitabas?” le preguntó a Michael, de aquella forma despachándolo sin más palabras.  
   
Le sacudió la cabeza, era obvio que ella no querría hablar con la vampira presente, pero veía que la podía mandar a volar así que porque no insistir, “Uhhh, de hecho estabas diciendo algo de lo que debíamos hablar…”  
   
 _Sabía lo que hacía,_ “Es tarde y ayer en todo el día no obtuve descanso, hablaremos después. Ya te buscaré.” A quien despachó fue a él y lo vio balbuceando confundido por unos momentos y después asintiendo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo vio deteniéndose y presentándose formalmente ante Erika, con cogida de mano y todo. Una vez a solas volvió a la mesa a continuar limpiando su arma, la vampira no pudiendo quedarse callada.  
   
 _“Cielos, es tan atractivo.”_ Lo dijo en voz alta, “Por supuesto, no tanto como Kraven,” se corrigió a último momento, “nadie es tan atractivo como Kraven.” Al Selene bajarle la mirada entre molesta y con desinterés continuó, “Ah vamos, incluso _tú_ debes de admitirlo. No estas echa de piedra _…¿o sí?_ ”  
   
 _Deseaba estarlo,_ “Rose dijo que ha escuchado rumores…en cuanto a él y a mi…” decidió ir al fondo del asunto, nadie como Erika para haber escuchado rumores, _o crearlos,_ se imaginaba que en unas horas andaría diciendo que ya lo estaba metiendo a su habitación. _No corres, sino que vuelas,_ se imagina a Rose diciéndole cuando se enterara.  
   
Le sonrió, _a Selene nunca le había llamado la atención los chismes,_ “Lo normal en este tipo de situaciones.” decidió por la prudencia, Selene por lo general la ignoraba cuando hacía cierto tipo de comentarios lo que le caía a ella como anillo al dedo. No sabía si decirle que debería de preocuparse más por los chismes concernientes a ella y Anthony que a ella y el humano. _Esa semana estaba resultando ser bastante provechosa para Selene,_ lo que le caía como anillo al dedo, tal vez así Kraven dejaba de perseguirla y le empezaba a poner más atención a ella que sí se la merecía. “Sí tengo un chisme,” le dijo, llamando su atención, “Roxanne ha estado detrás de él desde antes que lo convirtieras, la verdad creo que asustó al pobre, en fin, no sabía nada de eso hasta hacía unas horas cuando yo estando cerca se le acercó y en tono meloso le preguntó si estaría ocupado y le hizo una proposición, y aparentemente por lo que se dijo pobre Roxanne no era la primera vez en ser rechazada. Michael sonaba fastidiado. Roxanne siguió insistiendo, e insistiendo,” Selene empezó a sacudirle la cabeza para que se callara y Erika en vez se apuró, “y la verdad fue _pat_ _é_ _tico_ , y mínimo también a él se lo pareció porque rudamente le dijo que lo dejara en paz y que no era su tipo, que perdía su tiempo.” Selene continuó sacudiendo la cabeza y esperó a que dijera algo pero al final no lo hizo. “La mayoría de los vampiros pensaban que era una buena adición al aquelarre tan solo por su apariencia física, y ahora resulta que es _bastante interesante_...está resultando ser todo un partido.” No obtuvo ninguna reacción de Selene, ni siquiera estaba segura de que le siguiera prestando atención, “No es tu tipo de hombre, _lo sé,_ para ti es demasiado niño bueno, pero para todo hay gustos.”  
   
Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en ella pero decidió ignorarlas, “¿A qué viniste?” le preguntó dado que no la veía haciendo nada de utilidad.  
   
Erika se aproximó al vestido negro transparente que llevaba cinco días abandonado en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había dejado. No habiendo sido usado, “…Es magnífico.”  
   
Le rodó los ojos, “Te lo puedes quedar.” _¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial y aun así lograr llevar una conversación científica con Michael?_  
   
Erika le dio una sonrisa torcida, _“¿A Michael o el vestido?”_ sabía que Selene tomaría su comentario astuto con su obvia seriedad.  
   
Levantó la mirada de su arma un tanto sorprendida, _se había estado refiriendo al vestido,_ “Ambos.” Le contestó, decidiéndose a no pensar en aquello, “Erika, estoy exhausta. Puedes venir a terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo en la madrugada cuando yo no esté.”  
   
Una vez sola Selene dejó el arma, _un niño bueno,_ eso era lo que él era. Pero su problema no eran las frases modernas, su problema era que la sorprendía descubrir que sí era su tipo. Exhaló, él le estaba causando más problemas e incomodidades de las que se creyó se vendrían. _De las que consideraba eran necesarias._     
.  
.  
.  
 


	10. Capitulo 7

Para la madrugada siguiente ya estaba bastante al tanto de que Selene no iba a formar parte activa de su entrenamiento. Él se le había acercado notando que estaba entrenando a Anthony y le había preguntado sino los podía entrenar a los dos juntos. Ella sin siquiera ponerle demasiada atención le había dicho que cuando estuviera en un nivel más avanzado lo haría pero que por el momento no podía, que se siguiera entrenando con los mejores. _No le alcanzaba el tiempo, con salir de caza y con Anthony._ Michael había bajado la voz y se le había acercado, _‘¿Ni siquiera para mí?’_ ella se había quedado mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro mientras se alejaba de él, después esa mirada cambió a molestia.  
   
Minutos después estaba recibiendo su segunda clase de defensa personal, exactamente ni sabía que estaba haciendo, pero estaba aprendiendo a dejarse llevar con la marea, si le pedían que tirara un puño lo hacía, que brincara preguntaba qué tan alto y así sucesivamente. En el campo médico y con Olivia sintiéndose mil veces más cómodo. En ese momento se encontraba recibiendo alguna clase de defensa cuando su instructora se distrajo por un momento y luego continuó, prontamente un hombre acelerado de cabello negro y largo ingresando al dojo. Algunos de los vampiros colocándole atención. Otros no tanto.  
   
Horas después mientras escuchaba cuchicheos sobre aquel hombre preguntó quién era, y el porqué de su importancia. Le informaron que era el regente de la casa, _Kraven,_ y que eran raras las ocasiones en que ingresaba al dojo, usualmente cuando algo iba mal, y que últimamente todo parecía irle mal gracias _a él_.  
   
Michael asintió ante aquello hasta que cayó en cuenta que su instructora, James y el otro vampiro se quedaron mirándolo, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta a que se referían, “ _¿A mí?_ ” preguntó creyendo que le estaban jugando una broma, pero por la cara de seriedad notó que no era así. Yukie le contó como Selene había desautorizado al regente a su causa y como esto de algo pequeño escaló a que Amelia –y todos– se diera cuenta de la magnitud de la horda licantropa de Budapest y colocara el grito en el cielo.  
   
“Aquello no es exactamente mi culpa.” Decidió admitir, “Si algo yo soy tan solo un peón más en todo este asunto.”  
   
 _Sí, Kraven no lo vería así._ “Si yo fuera tu no me le cruzaría en el camino.” James le advirtió. “En serio hombre, no te le cruces en el camino.”  
   
Aravind asintió, “Yo incluso ya le advertí a Anthony sobre Selene…”  
   
 _“¿Selene?”_ preguntó Michael desconcertado.  
   
“Sí, los humores de Kraven no están para nada bien para ahora aumentarle a Anthony a la cuenta.”  
   
Michael vio a James, y a Yukie sonriéndose ante aquello. De repente Yukie tomó a Aravind del brazo y ambos se marcharon. “¿Qué tiene que ver Selene con Anthony?” se decidió a preguntar no estando seguro de qué le hablaban pero teniendo una idea. Aquello causándole cierta incertidumbre. Cuando horas atrás le había dicho a Selene que quería compartir tiempo juntos ella había mirado hacia Anthony, como preguntándose qué tanto el vampiro había alcanzado a escuchar.  
   
 _Michael no sabía,_ se dio cuenta, “Todos creemos que le da la talla.” Prosiguió a explicarse pues por la expresión de Michael se dio cuenta que no le habían explicado muy bien las jerarquías del mundo vampírico. “Este mundo se rige por una sociedad diferente a la implementada en el mundo humano moderno…es algo así...lo pienso como la realeza, la monarquía. Solo que esta no se ha modernizado.”  
   
“Sí, ya me he hecho a una idea. Obviamente Amelia, Marcus y Viktor siendo alguna clase de reyes.”  
   
Le asintió, “Debajo de ese escalafón tenemos a los convertidos directamente por los mayores, les siguen sus descendientes nacidos más no _los convertidos,_ luego los convertidos y así sucesivamente. Mayormente el grupo del concilio junto con los regentes está formado por esta segunda clase, de ahí para abajo es cada uno probarse ante esta sociedad.”  
   
Michael le asintió, “No veo a Anthony dándole la talla a Selene.” Dijo, no sintiéndose celoso ni nada por el estilo. _Por otro lado él si que menos le llegaba a los talones a la vampira._     
   
 _Muy pocos se la daban_ , “Como yo lo veo, Selene es intocable para la mayoría pues que la transformara Viktor la coloca en un pedestal. Pero que consiguiera sus favores y se probara ante este como su traficante más letal tan solo la hace inalcanzable. Se dice que la aprecia bastante. Y la sociedad vampírica en su mayoría no es machista…pero obviamente se puede ver porque su status intimidaría a cualquier hombre.” Soltó una risa y añadió, “no solo su estatus sino su forma de ser también.”  
   
Se encontró sorprendido pues la Selene con la que él había tratado no le había dejado ver que se creyera más, sí, a ratos un tanto prepotente y cruda pero creyó que era solo un aspecto de su forma de ser. Más que su posición en esa sociedad –de la cual no había sabido nada en un inicio– lo que lo había intimidado de ella era su forma distante.   
   
“Aquí entra a jugar Kraven, también bastante alto en la jerarquía y apreciado por Viktor, tanto como para dejarlo al mando de sus asuntos. Cómo uno lo ve el candidato perfecto…que se siente amenazado ahora que llega el protegido de Amelia y no deja de esconder la admiración que le manifiesta a Selene.” Vio a Michael que iba a preguntar algo pero lo interrumpió continuando, “En resumidas cuentas Kraven está enojado con Selene por lo que sucedió con Amelia pero a su vez también se siente intimidado por Anthony. Y Selene a todas cuentas probablemente no se da cuenta de nada……….en mi opinión a ella no le interesaría alguien inexperimentado como Anthony,” sacudió la cabeza, “y Kraven…”  
   
 _¿Y Kraven qué?_ No quería sonar tan interesado en querer sacarle toda esa novela al vampiro en un apuro, “¿Y Kraven qué?”  
   
Le exhaló, _“¿Acaso no estás colocando atención?_ Si antes Kraven no consentía nada con Selene ahora debe de estarle matando que Selene tenga que compartir bastante tiempo con Anthony, que algo se dé entre ellos pues si hay que ser objetivos es bastante atractivo y carismático. Y esta vez Kraven no puede hacer nada para alejar al vampiro pues este cuenta con el apoyo de alguien que está en la cima de la jerarquía.”  
   
 _Y él en todo esto estaba en el fondo,_ pensó un tanto decepcionado, _bueno,_ no en el fondo pero definitivamente no se encontraba a la par de Selene, “Vaya novela.” Contestó marchándose, no queriendo pensar de más en lo que había escuchado _. Era mejor preguntarle directamente a la fuente,_ todo esto probablemente eran puros chismes y especulaciones, y aunque los chismes estaban basados en una parte de la realidad Selene le contaría esa verdad enteramente, _o al menos eso suponía_.  
Quiso darse ánimos diciéndose que James estaba equivocado en todo esto, emparejaban a Selene con uno y con el otro, pero él era quien había estado pasando tiempo con ella. Y no había ninguna jerarquía que entrara a jugar por la que debiera de preocuparse… _¿pero no había estado ella evitándolo sobre todo cuando estaban en público?_ Lo había achacado a que parecía ser una persona bastante privada, pero dudas entraron a jugar. Más sí recordaba que ella constantemente le decía que debía estar al tanto de algo, pero nunca llegando a decirle de qué… _Mierda._  
.  
.  
.  
Fue él quien le dijo que tenían que hablar y ella quien le respondió que lo hiciera rápido pues se iba a alistar para marcharse de cacería. Al entrar en una sala pequeña lo primero que notó fue que ella cerró la puerta tras de ellos, y no fue solo su pulso el que se aceleró, _y en el total silencio pod_ _í_ _a escuchar el de ambos latiendo r_ _á_ _pidamente_. Olvidó por completo lo que le iba a decir cuando ella se le acercó con un propósito fijo.  
   
Michael la encontró a medio camino más no la besó de inmediato, tan solo la detuvo de la cintura, “¿Qué pasa?” Selene se decidió a preguntarle.  
   
Michael le sonrió, llevando una mano hasta el antebrazo de ella, acariciándola, “Esto es lo máximo de piel que te he visto.” Le susurró, deslizando la mano por la longitud de su brazo. Piel extremadamente suave. Se agachó a dejarle un beso en la piel descubierta, otro más abajo, y ella dobló el brazo para agarrarlo del cabello y guiar sus labios hasta los de ella.  
   
Se besaron lenta y suavemente por unos momentos, y Selene despegó sus labios de los de él, “No estamos aquí para esto.” Le dijo, insulsamente continuando a seguir besándolo.  
   
Sonrió contra su boca, “¿En serio? No me lo parece.” Dijo, y de hecho la pudo sentir sonriendo devuelta. Olvidado quedó lo que quería tratar con ella, la emoción de estar cerca del otro y de esta manera dominando. Aun así Michael estaba demasiado consciente de ambos y contuvo sus manos errantes. A la vez sentía que habían pasado por tanto juntos en tan pocos días, pero entre más lo pensaba eran desconocidos, y no se llegaba a imaginar como ella actuaría si la tocaba más íntimamente. Así que la dejó llevar el ritmo de este acercamiento a ver si ella le daba algún indicio de querer profundizar las cosas entre ellos más nada le llegó, “Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos.” Le dijo, separando su boca de la de ella.  
   
Abrió los ojos, sin pensarlo asintiéndole, pues muy bien sabía que momentos como éste aunque los había añorado en parte también los había estado evadiendo. _“_ _S_ _í_ _._ _”_    
   
 _S_ _í…_ _pero s_ _í_ _¿_ _cu_ _á_ _ndo?_ Lo besó de nuevo, lenta pero fuertemente y la apretó de la cintura con las manos, haciéndola suspirar contra él, más de nuevo las palabras murieron en su mente. Centrándose de nuevo en las sensaciones.  
   
“Lo que ibas a decir dilo ahora, _en verdad_ necesito marcharme de cacería.”  
   
Que ella no se alejara de su boca para hablar lo llenaba de cierta satisfacción, “¿Todas las noches te marchas de cacería?”  
   
 _“_ Sí. _”_ Respondió, para de repente sentir cierta desazón al recordar por qué siempre se marchaba de cacería.  
   
“¿Sin excepción?” preguntó más la sintió separándose poco a poco y le tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta la razón. Fue él quien le evadió la mirada y no al contrario.  
   
“…Hablamos cuando regrese…” se escuchó diciendo y lo vio asintiendo. El beso que él se acercó y le dio de repente en la sien fue algo que no se vio venir mientras la abrazaba sueltamente. Un gesto cariñoso del cual no supo qué hacer, pues, aunque le agradó y lo bien vino por los primeros instantes se empezó a sentir defensiva después. Ciertamente ellos no tenían la confianza para aquello y no sabía si era un gesto fingido para aplacarla o hacerle más fácil meterse en sus pantalones y aquello la molestó.  
Apenada se alejó, más cuando lo miró a los ojos se encontró evadiéndole la mirada pues no le gustó la mirada de compasión que vio en sus ojos.           
.  
.  
.


	11. Capitulo 8

La encontró donde sabía la encontraría, _en el dojo,_ como era temprano éste prácticamente vacío. Estaba en una mesa con varias armas, en el momento esas armas a un lado mientras… _se desayunaba,_ suponía. Michael se preguntó si ella se dignaría a prestarle más que dos o tres minutos de su tiempo.  
   
“¿Cómo te fue en los dos primeros entrenamientos?” preguntó no queriendo darle importancia a lo que su presencia le causaba. A recordar que la última vez que se vieron no hablaron mucho.  
   
Se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en frente de ella, “Son lo que me esperaba.”  
   
Lo miró, no, _no eran lo que se esperaba_ , “Yukie está siendo suave contigo esta semana. La próxima le subirá la intensidad.” Le avisó para que no diera las cosas por sentadas sino se daría de frente contra el mundo.  
   
 _Ya se lo habían advertido,_ “Conocí a Ellen…” dijo evadiendo la conversación que en verdad quería tener con ella, después de todo dudaba que ese fuera el lugar para tener dicha conversación, “¿Soy yo o es un verdadero numerito?”  
   
“No lo sé, apenas si la conozco.” Selene le frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería, “Tan solo sé cuidadoso.” _Tampoco era como si la única conversación que había tenido con la mujer le hubiera dado una buena impresión de ella._  
   
Vio que no desestimó a la vampira y al verla intrigada se quiso explicar, “Me ofreció _ciertos_ incentivos para serle leal a Amelia.”  
   
Selene le sacudió la cabeza, “Está trabajando por cuenta suya. Y sospecho que si estuviera en sus manos te ofrecería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de hacerse notar por la Mayor.” Tenía una idea de que era lo que le había ofrecido pero no quiso hacer comentario en cuanto a ello.  
   
De hecho, él había encontrado una semejanza entre las dos mujeres y esa era que veían a un Mayor como una deidad prácticamente, “Me ofreció una fiesta de sangre…” apenas las palabras salieron de su boca notó que aquello incomodó a Selene.  
   
 _¿Por qué se sorprendía?_ Se preguntó que tanto optar por la prudencia, “¿Sabes a qué se refería?”  
   
“… _Creo_ …” aquello era un tema serio y lo incomodó sobre todo porque él no era tan adverso a lo que había visto aunque su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón que el Michael de una semana atrás hubiera estado aterrado y horrorizado, “…Tengo una de tus memorias…”  
   
 _Si tenía una de sus memorias entonces estaba al tanto de que ella no era partidaria a aquel tipo de comportamiento,_ “Eres demasiado reciente en este mundo, si yo fuera tu esperaría a que los cambios se asienten antes de querer experimentar cierto tipo de cosas que te llamen el interés.” Él era un hombre crecido y ella no le iba a decir qué hacer.  
   
 _Aquello era fácil decirlo pero la verdad era que no todo estaba en sus manos,_ “Ella también dijo que era instintivo,” Selene en ese momento ladeó la cabeza como pensando que decir. “Así que no es tanto como querer o no querer.”  
   
No lo miró a la cara, “Pon como ejemplo lo sucedido entre nosotros. Con fuerza de voluntad lo pude controlar…También depende en el tipo de persona que uno sea.” Exhaló, “Llegarás hasta donde le permitas a tus instintos arrastrarte.”  
   
Michael le asintió, “Pero lo que veo en tus memorias es diferente a lo sucedido entre nosotros…era una puta orgía con sangre.” Selene se sonrojó.  
   
“… _Sí_ …Creí que por ser doctor aquello te espantaría más de lo normal.” Si él caía en aquellos placeres hedonistas sería una forma certera de sacárselo de la cabeza, _la decepcionaría._  
   
Michael se frotó los ojos, “Ahí es donde el problema yace; me espanta tanto como me llama la atención…”  
   
“Es la sangre; una gran tentación.” Lo miró a los ojos, “Trata de no pensar en ello.”  
   
Michael le asintió pero no era solo la sangre, sintió de nuevo calor despertando en sus entrañas, _también era el sexo,_ y hablar de esto con ella no le estaba ayudando, “Mi sangre te afectó… _bastante._ ” él no había caído en cuanta de la magnitud  hasta que no habló con Olivia y esta le dijo que Selene y Amelia se habían jugado demasiado en su conversión si lo habían hecho sin que nadie estuviera presente para detenerla por si las cosas se salían de control.  
   
 _No había punto en negarlo,_ “Trato de no pensar en ello.”  
   
Michael no supo por qué esa respuesta le causó gracia, _era tan de ella,_ agachó la cabeza sonriendo, también porque era lo que él hacía; tratar de no pensar que ella no se hubiera negado a acostarse con él si se lo hubiera pedido justo tras la conversión…aunque la verdad ánimos no había tenido por estar debilitado. “Olivia me dijo que fuera cuidadoso, que hay vampiros que se han perdido en busca de los placeres de la sangre.”  
   
Le asintió asumiendo que de aquello era de lo que había querido hablar esa mañana y que para eso era que estaba en esa sala, no tenía nada más que hacer en el lugar; el entrenamiento de él había sido programado para las horas de la mañana, no de la noche. “Como dije, si fuera tu esperaría un buen tiempo para probar sangre real y por real me refiero a de vampiro, no humanos.”  
   
Michael miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera gente alrededor, “No hay afán…” le respondió sabiendo que sus palabras iban con dudas, por debajo de la mesa llevó su pie a acariciar el de ella, “Quiero experimentar todo lo de este mundo contigo.”  
   
Sus sentidos en ese momento se dispararon, calor la recorrió haciéndola incomodar. _Aquel no era el lugar,_ se tuvo que recordar. _“Aquí no.”_  
   
De nuevo la vio sonrojando lo que lo hizo sonreír. Ella a su vez giró los ojos y alejó su pie del de él. “Bueno, ¿Hay una diferencia entre la sangre de vampiro y la humana, aparte de la temperatura?”  
   
Agradeció que él no siguiera por el camino por el que iba, “...Fue diferente.” Le admitió, “Pero creo que tuvo que ver más por ti que por la sangre.” Ante eso lo vio sonriéndole… _de una forma diferente_ …como con más confianza, y le evadió la mirada. “Michael compórtate.”  
   
Bajó la mirada más no pudo dejar de sonreírse, cuando se pudo enseriar volvió a mirarla. “Tu memoria…” la orgía sanguinolenta pero no la nombró así, “¿Por qué estabas en esa sala si te disgusta todo esto?” por lo que había podido notar estaba como observadora más no como participante lo cual él secretamente apreciaba. No estaba ciego, gracias a sus memorias de sangre ahora más que nunca estaba al tanto de que ella era una asesina, pero también estaba al tanto de que era bastante integra. No todo era en blanco y negro. _Y la existencia de Selene era bastante trágica_ …no quiso seguir pensando en ello.  
   
Selene se quedó pensando, había tantas cosas que ella había presenciado de como Kraven estaba llevando el aquelarre y en las cuales no estaba de acuerdo. Asumía que aquella fue la vez que quiso cerciorarse de los rumores que había escuchado, cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de la verdadera persona que él era, “Para abrirme los ojos, supongo.” Exhaló incomoda con todo el tema, “Uno no recuerda los motivos que lo llevan a actuar de una manera específica.”  
   
Se remojó los labios, “…No era _sólo_ sangre…”  
   
“No lo era. Usualmente es una mezcla. Como Ellen dijo; instinto…por eso lo ofreció.” Lo estudió ante lo que iba a decir, “Para la mayoría de vampiros el juego de sangre viene por sobre el sexo. A veces ni siquiera tiene que ver con sexo. Y tu sangre es valiosa. Recuerda eso.”  
   
Michael le frunció el ceño. _¿Estaba haciendo alusión de que se le acercarían tan solo para beber de él?_  
  
“Al principio es difícil comprender todo esto pero pronto lo verás y entenderás.”  
   
Michael asintió, algo viniéndosele a la mente, “He escuchado los rumores sobre Aravind y Yukie…” era una pareja que llevaba siglos juntos, algo que creía inconcebible hasta que le explicaron que estos reforzaban su unión con la sangre del otro. “…Eso no me parece nada malo.”  
   
 _Ella tampoco le veía nada malo,_ “Parejas como ellos son escasas en este mundo.” Michael se quedó mirando un punto alejado, perdido en pensamientos que no quiso compartir y que a su pesar despertaron su curiosidad. Como distracción propia tomó dos sorbos de su bolsa de sangre. “¿En qué piensas?” Le preguntó pasado varios segundos y devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
   
Michael vio una ruta de escape para _no pensar en ello_ , ello en ese momento siendo el recordarla _necesitada_ mientras bebía de él, y lo intenso que sería repetir aquello, pero ahora mientras se acostaban. “Sólo pensaba que el entrenamiento va a resultar difícil si la sangre me va a estar llamando bastante la atención.” Mintió.  
   
 _Sí, seguro eso era lo que estaba pensando._ “Son circunstancias totalmente diferentes. No te afectará mucho, pero te afectará más ahora que eres recién convertido. Mantente al tanto de eso.”  
   
Se quedó mirándola, s _i la conversación que iba a traer no cambiaba su humor no sabía que lo haría._ Respiró profundo, “He escuchado cosas sobre este tipo Kraven…y estoy un tanto confundido...” con esas palabras de inmediato captó _más_ su atención.  
   
Selene se sorprendió por unos segundos, luego hizo la bolsa de sangre a un lado, preocupada, “De eso es de lo que necesitábamos hablar,” iba a continuar, pero no le dio tiempo de explicarse.  
   
Michael exhaló al ver tan solo por su reacción que lo que se temía era verdad, _y ahí había estado él entusiasmándose por ella,_ “…Mierda, debí de asumir que algo raro estaba pasando.” nunca se le pasó por la cabeza lo extraño que era que una mujer tan hermosa como lo era ella estuviera soltera. La vio incomoda y le sacudió la cabeza al ver que no brindaba explicaciones que lo hicieran comprender su forma de actuar, “¿Por eso eran tus renuencias?”  
   
Selene le evadió la mirada, estudiando que aun estuvieran solos, _“Mayormente.”_  
   
 _Mayor decepción que esa no podía tener,_ exhaló pasando de sentirse por las nubes a sentirse por el piso, “¿Y entonces…Que quieres que haga yo de todo esto?” Le preguntó, para nada escondiendo su exasperación.  
   
 _Cielos,_ hubiera sido mucho mejor que se enterara por ella y no de esa manera, _quién sabía y qué le habían dicho…_ No tenía nada preparado y no sabía por dónde empezar. “Michael, sé que no debí de haber actuado como lo hice,” hizo una pausa para pensar como siquiera empezar a explicar su relación con Kraven, “También debes de sa-”  
   
“No, no debiste. No debiste de haber estado besuqueándote conmigo si también andabas con él.” Susurró bajamente por si alguien estaba escuchando.  
   
De repente se encontró balbuceante ante aquella acusación. Sus palabras tan sinceras y veraces afectándola más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero también despertando su mecanismo de defensa, _aparte de que ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarse,_ respiró profundo tratando de que aquel comentario no la indispusiera más en cuanto a esta conversación, “…No _ando_ con él.”  
   
¿Acaso se había ella divertido en tenerlo como un niño idiota comiendo de su mano? _Y ahí había estado pesando él no hacía ni cinco minutos en lo integra que parecía ser._ “Explícate,” le pidió, para ya acostumbrado a sus respuestas inconclusas y esta vez no lo podía dejar así, “porque francamente en este momento no estas quedando bien parada en todo esto.”  
   
Michael no se demostraba enojado lo que le llamaba la atención, lo veía era decepcionado, indignado, por _lo cual no lo podía culpar._ Por su parte sí estaba enojada, pero era por el tono con que la estaba tratando, _no estaba acostumbrada,_ “No sé qué habrás escuchado sobre Kraven, la verdad es que él y yo…todo está en su imaginación. …Lo desprecio pero en su obsesión ni cuenta se da.” Respiró profundo de repente con demasiado calor al ver que él le mantenía la mirada, e incómoda miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie a una distancia cercana escuchando todo esto.  
   
 _Aquello no fue lo que se imaginó sucedía entre ella y el tal Kraven,_ por las palabras de James se imaginó… _al diablo los chismes._ Esperó que ella se continuara explicando, pero no lo hizo, lo cual a decir verdad no lo sorprendió, Selene era una persona escueta, y seguramente deseaba que entendiera toda la situación sin darle más detalles. _“…En todo caso debiste de haberme advertido desde un principio…_ ” Su forma de actuar en verdad había sido sospechosa así a la hora de la verdad no tuviera nada con el tal Kraven. De tan solo pensar que más le estaría escondiendo le dejaba ver que todo esto era un error.  
   
“Eso lo sé.” Cabía recordar que una de las veces en que le fue a hablar sobre el regente él no la dejó por empezar a besarla. Miró a Michael por unos segundos debatiéndose en si ser o no sincera, “No significa nada para mí, no es más que una molestia.” _Ni siquiera se había ganado el título de ser un cero a la izquierda, era mucho peor._  
   
Michael la fijó también con la mirada, _no estando seguro si entendía por completo toda la situación,_ “…Pero es importante, sino no habría necesidad de siquiera mencionarlo, _¿no?_ ” Selene no contestó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se movió para con un gesto confirmarle aquello. _Y él era un idiota,_ “¿Qué tan peligroso es ese tipo?” _Pues de que estuvieran advirtiendo a David debía de serlo._    
   
“…Normalmente es de armas tomar…en este caso no estoy segura.”  
   
Lo que lo dejó fue una mezcla entre una exhalación y una carcajada sin ganas, _para colmo de males,_ “Entonces…no está de más decir que no creo sea inteligente empezar en este mundo con el pie izquierdo.” Colocó las manos sobre la mesa, _además, bastantes grandecitos estaban los dos para andar escondiendo un romance._  
  
 _“Un hombre inteligente.”_ Fue en ese momento que se le hizo evidente a Selene que ella había estado dando por sentado que Michael entendería la situación y aceptaría continuar con lo que fuera que estaban teniendo. _Había estado equivocada_. Aparentemente el alivio que sintió no fue mayor que la decepción que la invadió, “Estoy de acuerdo.”  
   
No había mezcla de cinismo en sus palabras iniciales, pero lo golpearon feo, “…Entonces esto es todo, ¿no?”    
   
Selene le asintió, “Lo siento, sé que no fue justo contigo.”  
   
“No lo fue,” apeló a la sinceridad. _Estaba tan decepcionado,_ se levantó de la mesa y se giró, en ese momento viendo a un traficante de muerte corriendo directamente hacia él, lo desconcertó por unos instantes pero después cayó en cuenta que no corría hacia él sino hacia Selene.  
  
“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó ella al reconocer la mirada en sus ojos.   
   
“Se ha ubicado a un grupo mediano de lycans que se está escondiendo a dos horas de distancia. Nos vamos _ya_ a buscarlos.”  
   
Selene se colocó en pie con una nueva prioridad y después lo pensó mejor al mirar a Michael, luego de nuevo al traficante, “Voy en un segundo,” este se marchó inmediatamente. Selene volvió a encarar a Michael y le tomó unos momentos encontrar que decirle, “No era mi intención que las cosas terminaran así, o que vinieras a pensar que jugaba contigo.” Michael le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después ella lo pasó de lado.  
 _Si lo pensaba mejor la vida nunca era justa y era mejor que él se empezara a acostumbrar,_ sería lo último que Selene pensaría en cuanto a la situación antes de poner toda su atención en lo que debía, _en lo verdaderamente importante._   
.  
.  
.  
 


	12. Capítulo 9

Fue Michael quien proporcionó su próximo encuentro dos días después, “Kraven-”  
   
Selene le sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo zanjar esa conversación no queriendo hablar del regente y menos con él, “Debe de estar muy preocupado con todo lo que le ha salido mal últimamente.” Estaban solos así que decidió decir –en un apuro– lo que había en su mente, “Demasiado ocupado como para… _desconfiar_ de mí…lo que ha sido pura suerte.”  
 _Dios,_ ella lo había besado en un vestíbulo, donde incluso fueron encontrados.  
 _Lo transformó. Bebió de su sangre._  
 _Había chismes malintencionados en cuanto a ellos dos, y aun así, ¿Kraven no le había hecho mayores reclamos? Aquello era extraño._  
  
Michael por un momento decidió callarse lo que venía a decirle que era que había prácticamente indagado sobre el vampiro y que mostraba todos los signos de poder ser violento contra ella específicamente. “Cuídate de él, sé que lo que voy a decir no te va a agradar, pero psicológicamente hablando muestra todos los signos de alarma de violencia…contra la mujer.” Selene se le quedó mirando atónita, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar, “Búscalo en internet si quieres.”  
   
Exhaló, _cansada de todo asunto,_ decidiendo dejarlo pasar, si es que ahora se las quería dar de protector ella se podía cuidar sola muy bien.  
   
Al ver que no tomó en serio su consideración continuó, “Vine a despedirme, me marcho por unos días.”    
   
 _Así mejor,_ incluso sintió que cierta presión la dejó, le asintió asumiendo que se marchaba con el permiso de Amelia y que ésta y Ellen ya habrían tenido a consideración a donde iría y la imagen reciente de su rostro en las noticias.  
   
“Un integrante del concilio, Morris, va a ir a visitar unas instalaciones de Ziodex y convencí a Olivia para que intercediera y me dejaran acompañarlo…” sus palabras quedaron en el aire, en silencio, así que decidió continuar, “…Sabes que quiero estudiar sobre el virus vampírico y licántropo para comprenderlo, _bien,_ unos científicos han accedido a reunirse conmigo. Depende de cómo las cosas salgan hay una posibilidad de que no regrese a la mansión…Amelia no encontró problema con ello…” Al terminar pudo ver que la sorprendió, y no de una buena manera.   
   
 _Aquello_ no le agradó de a mucho pero no había razón de decirlo. Se sintió decepcionada, “…A la larga es mejor así.” Le dijo. Siempre había existido la posibilidad de que él se marchara a otro aquelarre, uno donde pudiera aprender más sobre las políticas de ese mundo más que en Ordoghaz. No quiso ni pensar que él marchándose se debía a ella. _No lo veía posible._      
   
Había veces que la intensidad de la mirada de Selene hablaba por sí sola, y aquella fue una de esas veces, “Lo sé.” Le daba la razón pues era estúpido de él pensar siquiera en ir a poner en juego su pellejo por una mujer que apenas si conocía, una con tantas facetas que siquiera tratar de descubrir tan solo una al cien por ciento lo confundía, “No lo he dicho, pero gracias. Te debo mi vida. Sin ti no estaría vivo.”  
   
Le hizo un gesto para que no dijera aquello y se mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.  
   
No era que ambos estuvieran siendo tercos al negarse a hablar, era tan solo que no había qué expresar.   
   
Michael se sonrió incomodo –aunque no enteramente, estaba era resignado–, manteniendo su posición le hizo una seña para abrazarla y ella le asintió después de unos segundos, lo que no creyó ocurriría.    
   
Selene se sorprendió al no recibir un abrazo suelto sino uno que fusionó su pecho contra el de él dejándola sin aire, incomoda por unos momentos le permitió dicho acercamiento, aunque no lo devolvió de igual manera.  
   
Michael estaba muy al tanto de que se estaba propasando y poco a poco soltó su agarre, más no la dejó ir, “Sé cuidadosa allá afuera, _¿está bien?_ Aspiro a verte de nuevo algún día.”  
   
Las palabras susurradas casi en su oreja la hicieron estremecer. Cuando se retiraron momentos después lo hizo con uno que otro arrepentimiento pero estando al tanto de que e _ra mejor así,_ se trató de convencer a sí misma. A medida que se separaron le rozó la mejilla con la de él. Tuvo la necesidad de fijarse bien en sus rasgos antes de que se marchara y él pareció hacer lo mismo. “…Tú también se cuidadoso.”  
   
 _Una última esperanza,_ “…Me gustaría mantener alguna clase de contacto contigo, ¿no tienes un número de celular?”  
   
Selene sacudió la cabeza, primero notando que continuaban demasiado cerca y segundo que él le miraba la boca, y para ella no irse a dejar convencer se separó por completo, “No me agradan algunas de las tecnologías modernas.”  
   
“…Mmmm…” asumió que aquello tan solo era una excusa, “Nos vemos entonces. Amelia quiere que conozca a Marcus antes de marcharme.”  
   
Selene quiso decir algo más pero no sabía qué, lo vio dándole la espalda y marchándose. Ella arrepintiéndose de su puto silencio. De no poderle dar nada que le dejara saber que ella también lo apreciaba.  
   
Michael se detuvo un momento pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque continuó su camino. Un segundo después se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez sí se devolvió, “…Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor.” Fue lo que le salió por decirle y se quiso patear a si mismo por ser tan estúpido, que ella no contestara nada, que tan solo lo mirara afectada por uno o dos segundos pero que mantuviera su silencio y distancia lo hizo sonrojarse de la vergüenza.  
   
Dio un paso hacia él después de unos instantes, “A mí también pero no sería prudente.” Le recordó remojándose los labios, “Averiguaré a donde te mandarán y mantendremos alguna clase de contacto.”  
   
Michael le sonrió con ironía, “No, no lo harás.”  
   
Fue solo en ese momento que vino a caer en cuenta de que ella era responsable por él ante Amelia y que por ende debió haber estado al tanto de su partida. Por alguna razón se la habían pasado por alto. Y n _o había estado al tanto de nada por estarlo evitando,_ “Sí lo haré.”  
   
“Lo creeré cuando lo vea entonces.” Le contestó, sabiendo que no iba a obtener ni una palabra más.  
   
Selene lo vio que se fue a marchar y decidió acercársele, apoyando su frente contra la de él y manteniéndole la mirada, llevando su mano a acariciarle la mejilla rasposa por la barba. Más no le dijo nada. Ya no había marcha atrás. Quiso preguntarle cuando se marchaba pero desistió de hacer la pregunta.  
   
Más que atracción habían sentimientos de ella para con él y eso le quedó confirmado en ese momento. Michael apoyó sus labios contra los de ella y ella se dejó tan solo por unos instantes. Un beso de despedida. Fue él quien sintiéndola alejándose la siguió, rodeándola con sus brazos de la cintura.  
   
Fue paradójico que en ese beso fuera que viniera a caer en cuenta de su fuerza al acercarla más a él, y sus barreras se derrumbaron sin notarlo.    
   
Le devolvió el beso pausado que compartieron. Ninguno profundizando el rozamiento de labios. Tan solo prolongando las sensaciones. Y cuando se separaron, lo hicieron de sus bocas más continuaron sosteniendo al otro por unos instantes más. Al final y mirándola a los ojos le asintió, luego sin intercambiar nada más decidió marcharse antes de que ella lo hiciera primero, cruzándose con Aravind en el corredor nada más de dejar una sala para entrar en otra.  
.  
.  
.  
Corvin le mantuvo la mirada sabiéndose descubierto más no hizo comentario alguno, tan solo continuó su camino. Aravind por su parte por el reflejo de un espejo había sido testigo del intercambio, de Selene ahora sola en la sala, inmóvil, mirando pensativa al piso. Si amenazas iban a venir para mantener el silencio iban a ser por parte de ella y no de Corvin, pero estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que ni parecía notarlo. _¿Y qué hacían teniendo ese intercambio aquí donde cualquiera podía entrar y encontrarlos?_ Se debatió en si marcharse o no más no lo hizo, tan solo esperó unos momentos para hacer ruido e ir hasta donde ella, haciéndose el de los ojos ciegos, “Mi última adquisición acaba de llegar.” Le dijo, mostrándole la daga del siglo VIII en sus manos, “Esta belleza me costó una verdadera fortuna...” Selene levantó la mirada, no dejándole ver si la había sorprendido al encontrarla con la guardia baja, y tomó el arma estudiando el peso, pasándole el pulgar por el filo, más no demostró el entusiasmo normal que ambos solían compartir por este tipo de cosas. “Vamos a ensayarla.” Le dijo guiando el camino, no esperando por su respuesta, _distracción era lo que necesitaba._       
.  
.  
.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Fue justo antes de entrar a la oficina de Kraven que se volvió a encontrar con Michael, Michael junto a Marcus, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, lo que le llamó la atención fue que no se hubiera marchado aún. Y que no dejara de mirarla a ella también. Pasados unos momentos por su visión periférica vio a Kraven acercándose y rompió la mirada con Michael, entrando en la oficina.  
   
“¿Quién es ese?” preguntó Kraven al ver que el acompañante de Marcus lo miró con interés por un segundo antes de proseguir.  
   
Selene le frunció el ceño más trató de no darle importancia, “Michael Corvin.”  
   
Si el vampiro hubiera estado cerca lo habría vuelto a mirar, la imagen que tenía de él era la del hombre desaliñado que aparecía en su informe y en la televisión, o el humano a medio morir que había visto hablando con Khan, _no ese hombre._ “Supongo que se está aprovechando de los beneficios que su apellido trae,” dijo con disgusto. No habiendo estado al tanto de su porte y que fuera tan bien parecido. Molestia lo atravesó.  
   
Siguió a Kraven con la mirada, “Mínimo se está despidiendo. Amelia lo envió a otras instalaciones del todo.” Como era de esperarse vio que aquello le interesó al regente. Después de unos instantes en que él se puso a revisar unos papeles habló, “¿Para qué me necesitabas?” preguntó.  
   
“Dame unos minutos acabo de revisar esto.” Le dijo a propósito. Quería hacerla esperar mientras firmaba unas autorizaciones.  
   
Aquello casi la hizo estallar, pero se contuvo, con Michael en la cabeza caminó hacia la ventana, desde allí pudiendo ver la reja de la salida principal. La mirada de interés en la cara de él al verla con Kraven grabada en su mente. No supo que tanto pasó, incluso escuchó a Kraven hablando de nuevo, esperaba de un momento a otro ver varios vehículos marchándose, él en alguno de ellos, pero aquello no sucedió. Exhaló al escuchar lo que el regente acababa de decir, “Para ahora deberías de saber que nada de eso me llama la atención.”  
   
El desinterés con que Selene estaba llevando aquella discusión era nuevo para él, ni siquiera había quitado la mirada de la ventana lo cual lo ofendía al no prestarle la atención que consideraba se merecía, “Esta vez no habrán excusas, Selene. Te presentarás en la celebración y-”  
   
“No voy a asistir a la celebración.” Dijo llanamente, _no había nada que discutir_. Lo encaró para dejar su punto claro.  
   
“Sí que lo harás y lo harás como mi acompañante.”  
   
Selene exhaló no estando de humor, _lo mismo de siempre,_ _“¿Acaso has olvidado nuestra última conversación?”_  
   
Furia lo volvió a embargar, _¿Cómo se atrevía?_ “Después de la que me hiciste con Amelia crees que me importa lo que te llame la atención o lo que quieras…” _inconcebible._   “Nunca habías convertido a un humano y lo hiciste cuando Amelia te lo pidió.” La vio levantando la cabeza enojada, “también decidiste entrenar a su protegido cuando te lo pidió. Es hora de que me pagues a la par y empieces a colocar mis prioridades por encima de las de los demás.” Ya era hora de que dejara de creer que se podía continuar aprovechando de él. _Ya no más._  
   
 _“¿Si quiera piensas las cosas antes de decirlas?”_ eso que había dicho era hasta ridículo.   
   
Pensar, cavilar sobre todo desde Lucian hasta ella pasando por Amelia era lo que había hecho por los últimos días. “He estado pensando bastante sobre ti últimamente.” Respiró, “Nadie ha tenido la osadía de siquiera informarme que te invitaron a América a entrenar reclutas. _¡América!_ Me tuve que enterar por los chismes que recorren la mansión.”  
   
“No veo como eso sea de tu importancia, y mira Kraven-” se interrumpió cuando notó que no continuarían solos por mucho tiempo. Lo fijó con la mirada y habló baja y rápidamente antes de que fueran interrumpidos o le diera por ignorarla, “ _¡No voy a asistir a la celebración mucho menos como tu pareja y eso es final!_ ”  
   
Amelia ingresó en la sala privada de Kraven para encontrarse a una aparente descontenta Selene y un Kraven de no mucho mejor humor. No venía a tratar con Selene _pero ya que estaba presente,_ “Selene deseo tu presencia en la celebración de mi hibernación.”  
   
Kraven vio su oportunidad de intervenir, “Eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo.”  
   
Ante sus palabras enojo la continuó inundando e hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorar al regente, “Nunca me han agrado esas reuniones, mi señora, y es de conocimiento público.”  
   
“Estuviste en la de Viktor.” Le recordó y la vio bajando la cabeza apenada, “También soy tu Mayor, sé que en tu corazón no es lo mismo, pero tan solo sígueme la corriente por una vez.”  
   
 _Por una vez._ “Si me van a realzar por haber dado con ese grupo de lycans por favor no hay necesidad. Nunca me han interesado las alabanzas.”  
   
Amelia miró hacia Kraven y no pudo dejar que una sonrisa de desprecio la dejara, si Kraven hubiera actuado de una forma diferente sería a él a quien le estarían dando la atención que tanto deseaba, se estaría pavoneando y sacando pecho prepotentemente. “Lo sé, Selene, te lo iba a decir después pero no veo la razón para no hacerlo ahora; te has ganado un puesto en el concilio y aunque sé que esto no va contigo y que no lo aceptarás-” se apuró antes de que Kraven la interrumpiera que era lo que estaba por hacer, “-al menos da la cara y preséntate a la celebración, si no lo haces tú indiferencia será una cachetada para todos.”  
   
Selene bajó la mirada al piso, aquello fue más de lo que se veía venir, _un puesto en el concilio,_ “Me siento orgullosa, mi señora,” no ocultó su sorpresa o su exaltación o si lo hizo no lo hizo bien porque la Mayor le sonrió, “pero primero soy un traficante de muerte. Y certeramente no siento que cuente ni con la experiencia ni la edad suficiente para hacer parte del concilio.”  
   
“Eso es verdad. Pero por algo se tiene que comenzar.” Respiró profundo, “Más guerreros en el concilio lo veo como algo bueno Selene, tal vez cambie las cosas un tanto. Viktor estaría orgulloso.” Tras unos momentos el silencio de Selene no supo si tomarlo con una aceptación o una negativa a la celebración, “No me hagas quedar mal y eso es una orden.” cambió de tácticas al ver que no cooperaba, “Y ya te haré llegar algo adecuado por usar.”  
   
“No hay necesidad,” Kraven se inmiscuyó, “Ya eso está arreglado.”  
   
Eso a Selene no le agradó pero decidió no decir nada con la Mayor presente, y sabiendo que estaba siendo despachada dejó la sala. “…Deseas lo que no puedes tener, Kraven.” Y no se refería solamente a Selene. Ella podía ver por encima de él, sus ansias de poder, el problema era que ese poder ya lo tenía, era preocupante qué más quería ya estando en la cima de la jerarquía vampírica.  
   
 _¿Y quién sí la podía tener, su protegido?_ _No llevaba siglo y medio detrás de ella para venir a perderla por un mocoso impertinente._ Trató de ocultarle sus pensamientos mientras le mantenía la mirada buscando sospechas en él pues sabía que las había, si ella no lo había mandado a seguir era una suerte, porque sus investigadores humanos debían de estar al acecho de lo que quedaba en Europa de los lycans que lograron escapar, _un problema para él_. Problema que no lo dejaba descansar, mucho menos con Lucian aún vivo y haciendo exigencias. “Intenté con ella a las buenas y me cansé, probablemente lo que le gusta es a la malas.” Decidió poner otra vez la atención en Selene, no en los lycans, algo que no lo haría equivocarse.   
   
Ante eso Amelia le levantó las cejas, _el corazón de Selene nunca sería de Kraven pero dudaba que fuera su corazón lo que el regente deseaba,_ “Dale libertad de pronto no estando bajo tu yugo cambia de parecer.” Ella no estaba ahí para dar consejos románticos de lo cual poco sabía, así que prosiguió a lo que venía, “La invité a que pasara una temporada en uno de mis aquelarres en América, entrenando vampiros.”  
   
Kraven no se burló porque era la Mayor ante quien estaba. _No. Selene no iría._ Un momento después recordó al protegido de Amelia y como sin desfachatez alguna y debajo de sus narices había estado detrás de Selene en la celebración del despertar de Marcus, _¿si así era en público como sería en privado?_ “Estoy seguro que le dirá que Ordoghaz es su casa.” _De eso estaba seguro; no abandonaría a Viktor._  
.  
.  
.  
 


	13. Capitulo 10

Unos días después mientras dejaba la sala de vestuario no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kraven había dispuesto para que usara, lo que como era la norma no era de su agrado y había dejado razón que buscaran algo más prudente en su vestuario personal, no en el que Kraven le había conseguido con el pasar de los tiempos. Fue saliendo al salón principal que con sorpresa se volvió a encontrar a Michael, él incluso antes de ella mirarlo ya le tenía los ojos puestos encima y se sintió de nuevo como si estuvieran en la estación del metro mientras se mantenían la mirada.  
¿Cuándo esta mierda se iba a acabar? pensó mientras rompía la mirada, quiso seguir con su camino, pero no lo hizo pues vio que llamó la atención de los vampiros que estaban con él, de varios en la sala de hecho, así que habló, aunque no se detuvo completamente, “¿No te ibas para otras instalaciones?”

A Michael le sorprendió que se dirigiera a él, de repente una mano se situó sobre su hombro y se movió haciendo que la mujer que lo sostenía de este lo soltara, “No, todavía.” Le respondió, siguiendo a Selene con la mirada, “Hubo un cambio de planes.” se le notó que le encantó su regreso, pensó con sarcasmo.

Selene no contestó nada, tan solo siguió su camino, ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Nunca un hombre le había llamado la atención como lo hacía él y esos sentimientos no se los podía sacar de encima así lo deseara. Aun así lo que él le había dicho era verdad; no era prudente continuar con lo que tenían así que tenía que empezar a hacerse a esa idea ahora que se iba a continuar encontrándoselo.


	14. Capitulo 11

En ocasiones siguientes notó que Michael también cumplió con el acuerdo no hablado de mantener distancias, y fue ella quien se le aproximó a él sin estarlo buscando. Llevaba sus buenos ocho minutos esperando a Anthony y su impuntualidad la estaba molestando, sabiendo que Michael estaba en la sala de tiro caminó hacia esta tan solo por saludarlo. Al entrar lo vio con dos rifles, uno en la mesa y el que tenía en la mano. Inmediatamente le dijo que el otro se había atascado y lo tenía aparte para llevárselo a Khan. Selene como si nada lo revisó mientras de antemano le explicaba porque le estaba haciendo compañía.

“Le sigo diciendo a Khan que no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un traficante de muerte real pero él me sigue presionando y haciéndome entrenar como si de repente fuera a salir de cacería con ustedes.”

Selene se preguntó si Khan estaba al tanto sobre el potencial de Michael y decidió preguntarle a Ellen la próxima vez que la viera. Por otro lado, le llamó la atención que no hiciera mención al beso de despedida que habían compartido. “No le vemos el punto medio al entrenamiento. Si alguien se quiere entrenar bienvenido pero si no que no haga perder el tiempo.”

Había olvidado con quien en verdad estaba tratando; _simpatía de ella no obtendría._

“Además, lo tienes impresionado así no lo diga. Me imagino que Khan ve el potencial en lo que te podrías convertir, te enfrentaste a puños con dos lycans, algo que incluso el más experimentado de los traficantes evadiría, mataste a otro y todo esto contando que cuando lo hiciste aún eras humano...”

“Todo eso fue pura suerte, y entrenamiento de videojuegos.” Se desestimó a sí mismo, _en una pelea real no creía que durara mucho._

Que no se creyera superior, que mantuviera los pies pegados a la tierra era algo que admiraba de él, cualquier otro ya estaría creyéndose demasiado al ser un protegido de Amelia y aprovechándose de los beneficios que aquello conllevaba, “Aun así diste en el blanco. No es fácil hacerlo con los nervios de punta y tu blanco en movimiento.”

“Como digo; pura suerte; mi gran hazaña fue apuntarle a la mano y volarle la puta cabeza, aún no me explico cómo eso sucedió.”

“…Dejé de llevar cuentas de cuando la simple suerte me ayudó.” _También tenía que ser sincera._

Se giró a mirarla, un tanto exasperado porque en verdad él no tenía ni idea como todo aquello había ocurrido, y todo el mundo se lo achacaba a su potencial. “Sé que fue el instinto de supervivencia entrando a jugar, más que yo querer matarlos.” Selene le asintió y él cual estúpido que era dejó caer la barrera que había decidido usar para con ella. “…Casi me dejo matar por negarme a aquel instinto.”

“¿Por qué negarse? Es tu vida o la de ellos…ellos no dudarían.”

“Lección aprendida.” le dijo simplemente, “No soy un asesino así que hay una parte de mi conciencia que le pesa todo esto.” Se preguntó que tanto revelarle, “Khan dice que se hace más fácil con el tiempo.” La vio encogiéndose de hombros y le llegó la duda, después de todo Khan y ella parecían cercanos, “¿Has hablado con Khan?”

“¿Sobre qué?” preguntó, no gustándole que aparentemente le estuvieran escondiendo algo, o al menos eso le daba a pensar aquella pregunta.

No quería meter al vampiro en problemas, “…No, nada.” Le respondió sabiéndose un mal mentiroso.

Aquello la molestó, “…Michael…”

Michael iba a hacerse el pendejo cuando vio a Anthony asomándose por la puerta, “Hola.” Lo saludó dando por sentado que aquel era el final de su conversación con Selene, y que no podía dejar de ser oportuno.

Le devolvió ausentemente el saludo y luego se dirigió a Selene, “Siento llegar tarde pero tuve un inconveniente-”

“No me agrada la impuntualidad. Y a menos que ese inconveniente tenga una razón válida hoy no habrá entrenamiento.”

La forma autoritaria con que Selene habló sorprendió a Michael, sí, ella le había dado ese mismo tono a él varias veces pero ahora él comprendía; _ella exigía respeto_. El respeto que se le tiene a un maestro, a un profesor, a un jefe, a un superior. _Él siempre la había visto como su igual. Lo cual en los últimos días había notado no era así._ Al ver al vampiro balbuceante no sabiendo que contestar se sintió incómodo.

Anthony no encontró una respuesta válida al menos no una para ella y no tuvo de otra, “Lo siento, Selene.” Lo molestó un tanto su actitud pero no se lo dejó saber, “No volverá a pasar.”

A diferencia de verla dándole un ‘espero que no’ Michael vio a Selene tan solo dándole la espalda a Anthony; de esa forma eficientemente despachándolo. _¿Si ella era un superior para los escalafones más altos de esa sociedad para él que venía siendo?_ Ver a Anthony meramente marchándose en silencio y encogido de hombros le hizo pensar en si Selene vería un paralelo entre ellos dos. Por un momento Michael se preguntó si entre las cosas que le había llamado la atención de él era que no la trataba con la reverencia con que los vampiros más jóvenes lo hacían.

“¿Dónde estábamos?” le preguntó a Michael al verlo que se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Michael se encogió de hombros volviendo su atención al arma en sus manos. 

Se quedó mirándolo, “Michael si algo ha sucedido con Khan debería de enterarme. Antes de que Amelia lo haga primero.”

_¿Acaso creía que Khan y él habían tenido algún problem_ a? “Nada ha sucedido con Khan. Tranquilízate…Me refería más a que si has hablado con él de cómo voy en mi entrenamiento.”

“No.” Era la verdad, ella trataba de hablar lo menos posible acerca de él.

Michael sabía que las posibilidades de cruzarse con Selene eran pocas a no ser que visitara el dojo, por eso cambió su horario para no tener la tentación de acercársele, todo iba funcionando bien hasta que fue ella misma quien se le aproximó ese día. Y en el momento estaba prolongando las conversaciones y queriendo pasar tiempo con él. No notando que era él quien quería dejar tanto su presencia como la conversación sobre Khan a un lado. Tras el silencio que se vino viendo su oportunidad dio por terminado su entrenamiento de armas. Caminó hasta el estante y dejó dicho rifle allí, Selene de repente haciendo lo mismo. “La novedad de coger un arma y disparar ya pasó, para molestia de Khan…” le comentó y al ella no reaccionar ante sus palabras prefirió despedirse, “Chao.”

Selene no se esperaba aquella despedida tan abrupta pero la verdad era que no sabía que haber esperado. Fue horas después que se encontró con Khan, hablaron principalmente de las ultimas redadas poco exitosas de las que habían participado y ya a punto de despedirse decidió traer a Michael a la conversación al preguntarle como creía que iba en su entrenamiento. _Nada destacable pero tampoco nada preocupante_ fueron las palabras de Khan. Cuando le preguntó si algo había pasado entre él y Michael de lo que ella debía de saber lo notó confundido hasta que algo pareció encajar y lo vio negándose. Conocía a Khan mejor que a Michael y supo reconocer que algo había pasado, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara. Conocía tanto a Khan que supo que sería más fácil sacarle la información a Michael que a él así y su relación no estuviera en los mejores momentos.

No le agradó que su curiosidad fuera tan grande como para aplazar al menos por unos minutos su salida de cacería. El lugar obvio era una sala que se había convertido en un laboratorio improvisado para él pero al acercarse lo notó vacío. Evitó su habitación pues no era el lugar idóneo para irlo a buscar además a aquellas horas no debía de estar descansando, salió hacia la biblioteca donde había escuchado a veces solía parar el tiempo. Y fue allí donde lo encontró con varios folios abiertos y dispuestos en una mesa, su cara de aburrimiento y desinterés lo decía todo. _Definitivamente lo estaban empezando a preparar para su legado._ Estaba al tanto de sus ojos sobre ella mientras cogió el libro más alejado y voluminoso, le escuchó diciendo que se lo pasara, pero Selene sospechó que algo pasaba porque lo abrió, las imágenes que la recibieron diciéndoselo todo, _eso le pasaba por venirlo a buscar,_ cerró el libro, “…No creo que para estudiar esto los asesores de Amelia te mandaran para acá.”

Sonrojado Michael se sonrió al escuchar el tono de reproche, “Claro que no. Pero por cortesía masculina fueron tan atentos de dejarme saber que aquello existía.” Le respondió con ironía. “Era tan solo de esperarse que un vampiro desocupado y libidinoso escribiera un Kamasutra Vampírico…” Verla bajando la mirada y girando el libro hacia el lomo para leer quien lo escribió le causó gracia, _“¿Conocido tuyo?”_

“No.”

De allí ninguno de los dos supo cómo proseguir, Michael quiso aprovechar la oportunidad, en sus fantasías le haría una propuesta indecente y ella aceptaría, pero la realidad era otra. Donde llegara a hacerla ella se negaría de inmediato, y aunque aún había una parte suya que quería repelerla nada más era mirarla para sentir todo lo contrario.

Tras unos momentos su mirada incomoda fue a dar al tomo abierto que había estado estudiando y exhaló, colocándole la mano al libro, “Un asesor de Marcus me dijo que empezara por aquí, pero la verdad…” cerró el libro sin interés y demostrándole que aquello no le llamaba la atención, _preferiría estar entrenando lo cual ya era decir demasiado._ “¿Cómo es que Khan ve potencial en mí para convertirme en un traficante de muerte pero no he visto a Marcus subir ni una vez al dojo?” Khan como tantos otros se interesaba en él era por el legado en su sangre.

Le sorprendió el cambio de conversación y que no tratara de incomodarla incluso más, “Para nadie es un secreto que la guerra no lo influencia demasiado, a diferencia de Viktor y a Amelia.”

“¿Porque?” Selene se encogió de hombros seguramente no sabiendo. “Cierto, hablar sobre el pasado está prohibido.” Ella le dio una mirada de que no repitiera eso y él desestimó aquello para continuar, “Si hubiera un libro aquí que me explicara el principio de la guerra, la historia de los Mayores, con gusto lo leería.” Colocó su mano sobre el libro cerrado, “No esta mano de sandeces.”

“No es bueno que te expreses de esta manera.” _Tenía que ser cuidadoso y lo sabía._

Michael se encogió de hombros, “Lo sé.” Pero no era como si expresara sus dudas y cuestionamientos más directos ante otros que no fueran ella. “Seré cuidadoso.”

“Selo, en verdad te puedes meter en problemas por ello.” Lo vio asintiendo apesadumbrado tomando en serio sus palabras, “No llegué a preguntar cómo salieron las cosas con Marcus.” 

“Bien, nos presentaron y eso fue todo. Sólo dos desconocidos. Podemos compartir el mismo apellido y sangre pero no somos familia.” Repitió esa última frase de lo que le había dicho a James y obtuvo la misma reacción con ella que con el vampiro, quien le asintió obviamente dándole la razón.

La vio colocándose en pie, yendo hasta una de las paredes llenas de libros y buscando algo, él la estudió abiertamente mientras lo hacía, su figura delgada y atlética, su rostro en concentración, la mano que tocaba los lomos de los libros, sus movimientos elegantes. “¿Por qué estás aquí?” lo último que ambos habían decidido y sin hablarlo fue poner distancias. Y lo único que le dejó ver que la desconcertó por ser tan frentero fue su mano deteniéndose sobre un libro para después continuar. Su enojo para con ella mermando cada vez que se la encontraba, “¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué tal si te entrenas conmigo?”

“No estás a mi nivel todavía.”

“Eso lo sé.” _le tomaría décadas darle la talla si es que se la daba,_ “Tan solo me imaginé que sería más fácil tratar de llevar una relación cordial entre nosotros que de repente empezar a evitarnos y a ignorarnos como lo venimos haciendo últimamente. Y por consiguiente tener conversaciones incomodas las pocas veces que nos veamos.” Ella se quedó mirándolo y vio que consideraba sus palabras, para luego volverse a girar hacia la estantería. Segundos después la vio regresando con un libro, dejándolo bruscamente sobre la mesa de madera y polvo volando en todas las direcciones.

“Léelo en tu tiempo libre.” Dijo, limpiándose el polvo de las manos, pero notando que aún quedaba partículas de este en sus dedos. “Puede que lo encuentres interesante.” Lo vio levantándose del asiento para ir a mirar el libro y Selene se alejó, “En cuanto al entrenamiento, lo haremos una vez que regrese de mi redada.”

Aquello hizo detener a Michael, “¿Entonces por ahí a las 8 de la mañana?

Selene vio otro libro de interés y fue por este, “No a esa hora estoy entreno a Anthony. Antes de las nueve estaría bien.”

“¿No estarás muy cansada para entrenar conmigo?”  

_Eso dependía de como saliera la redada de esa noche,_ “No hay nada que puedas hacer para dejarme más…exhausta de lo que ya lo estaré.” había notado el doble significado de su frase a medio camino más no se detuvo, y terminó murmurando lo que dijo porque ya el daño estaba hecho.

Al notarla frustrada por su mente sucia Michael se sonrió, por un momento preguntándose si sería prudente proseguir y no vio porque no; _ya todo estaba perdido con ella,_ “…Bien… _un par de cosas se me vienen a la mente…más si utilizamos ese libro.”_

Aquello no le causó gracia, menos al verlo reírse de su…propia broma, “Quiero saber qué pasa con Khan.”

Michael desde un principio sabía que su comentario no sería de agrado de ella, y volvió a colocar los pies en la tierra con aquella pregunta. _Así que por eso lo había venido a buscar_ , tomaba que ya había ido a sacarle la información al maestro de armas y al este negarse buscó al enlace más débil, o sea él. No iba a hacer quedar mal al vampiro, aunque asumía que Khan y Selene eran tan amigos que ella no lo delataría por su descuido. “Nada de importancia. Pregúntale a él.” Aquella era una respuesta que ya había preparado con antelación.

Aquella respuesta no le agradó, dejó el libro en sus manos al lado del otro que había sacado para Michael. “Te veo en la mañana.” Le dijo como despedida sin siquiera dirigirle otra mirada.

Selene y Rose se encontraban esperando noticias de un grupo de vampiros que se habían adentrado en un pequeño asentamiento humano a las afueras de la ciudad donde se creía podía haber cuatro lycans. El grupo de traficantes novatos era el que se había adentrado y ellas se encontraban a diez minutos de distancia en el sendero que llegaba a aquel lugar, esperando por si uno o todos los lycans decidían huir por aquel camino. Por supuesto, todo el lugar estaba rodeado desde diferentes puntos cardinales, _si hab_ _í_ _an lycans no saldr_ _í_ _an con vida_. Sintió los ojos de Rose sobre ella y exhaló. “¿Qué?”

“La partida de Corvin fue repentina…como su regreso.”

Sabía lo que Rose hacía, _entrometerse,_ “No se va a quedar definitivamente, tengo entendido.” Y no, no lo sabía por él, se lo había preguntado a Ellen, así como también le había reclamado que no le hubieran informado nada de su partida. _Algo de_ _ú_ _ltimo momento,_ había sido la respuesta de Ellen.

_S_ _í_ _, se iba en unos meses._ “¿Tienes algo que ver en su decisión?”

_Probablemente, aunque no lo cre_ _í_ _a del todo,_ “No hay nada entre nosotros, puedes dejarme en paz en cuanto a ello.”

Rose nunca había notado a Selene tan a la defensiva en cuanto a ningún hombre, incluso en cuanto a Kraven, “Entonces no encontrarás ningún problema en que me involucre con él, _¿_ _no?_ ”

Aquello la sorprendió, _¿_ _iba en serio?_ Se encogió de hombros determinada a no mirarla en ese momento, pero lo hizo y no distinguió si estaba jugando o no, “…No es asunto mío.”

“Bien, no me metería con él sin antes preguntártelo.”

 “Ya te lo dije; lo sucedido fue…un momento sin importancia y falto de raciocinio.”

“Sabes que esos son los mejores…” se burló. Estudió a Selene no encontrando farsas en ella, pero sabía que había más en la situación, no estaba actuando tan indiferente como le gustaba mostrarse. “Si no te interesa entonces no veo ningún obstáculo en tirármele encima entonces.”

Selene levantó las cejas, “…Su edad e inexperiencia para empezar.” dijo como no interesada en la conversación. Pero sí, el tópico de la edad de Michael era uno de los que más inconvenientes le causaba. Y varias veces había visto a Rose rehusando vampiros por la misma causa.

“ _Pfff,_ para lo que lo estoy buscando no es para tener conversaciones profundas con él,” se burló.

_¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _crey_ _ó_ _que Rose le dar_ _í_ _a alg_ _ú_ _n comentario que la hiciera recapacitar sobre la juventud de Michael?_ _¿_ _O sobre todo en cuanto a_ _é_ _l?_

“Y por experiencia, estoy segura de que tiene la necesaria para saciar mis necesidades.” Sabía que con Selene no era con quien tener ese tipo de conversación y continuó antes de que a ella le diera por marcharse y no le solucionara sus dudas, “…Entonces, _¿_ _es bueno?_ ” 

“ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo voy a saber? Aver_ _í_ _gualo t_ _ú_ _._ ” Incomoda cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

“Pensé que tu sabrías…Vamos, _¿_ _En verdad me voy a creer que nada sucedi_ _ó_ _el d_ _í_ _a que lo transformaste?_ ¿O los días siguientes?” Le sonrió perversa pero amistosamente, “para nadie es un secreto que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.”

La miró a los ojos, “Me conoces Rose, _sabes_ que nada sucedió.”

“Por eso, te conozco.” Siempre había tenido a Selene como el tipo de persona que tomaba lo que deseaba y hacía lo que quería, por eso mismo era un problema trabajar con ella en equipo y con los novatos, “A parte de Kraven, _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _tienes tanta renuencia en tomarlo como amante? La edad es una ridiculez._ ” En todo el tiempo que la conocía no le había visto muchas indiscreciones, pero sabía que no estaba por encima de ello.

_“¿_ _Y porque estas tan interesada en que lo haga?_ _”_ le preguntó, esta conversación incomodándola, pero no lo suficiente como para darle final.

“Encontrar una distracción aparte de tu venganza personal no te caería mal.”

Ante aquello le levantó una ceja, “Esa distracción trae problemas particulares, más de los que estoy dispuesta a afrontar.”

_En eso tambi_ _é_ _n ten_ _í_ _a raz_ _ó_ _n,_ “Es solo una pena…desperdiciar el enamoramiento que tiene en ti, un hombre enamorado es un hombre complaciente y un hombre complaciente es una mujer satisfecha y feliz.”

“¿Me ves como una mujer feliz?” le preguntó destilando ironía. De esas palabras lo único que retumbaba en su mente era ella ser feliz…algo improbable y fuera de su alcance.

_Buen punto,_ “Ah pero sí te ves como una mujer satisfecha…” le dijo burlándose, “arto que lo necesitas, sobre todo cuando te pones inaguantable.” Si las miradas pudieran matar…vio que por no contestarle Selene se marchó dejándola sola. Al principio Rose trató de no reírse, pero ya después recordó algo y se le volvió a aproximar. “¿Estás al tanto de los rumores?” preguntó pues Selene nunca le prestaba atención a estos, así la involucraran a ella. Los desestimaba eficientemente dándoles la espalda. “Bien, pues estás siendo bastante prolífica esta semana. Hay rumores sobre tu y Michael, sobre tu y Anthony, y sobre tu y Kraven.”

Con desgano Selene se giró a mirarla y pudo ver que hablaba con la verdad, exhaló bajamente, luego cayó en cuenta, _“¿_ _Anthony y yo?_ _”_

“Él tener la osadía de perseguirte debajo las narices de Kraven y de toda la mansión la noche de la celebración. Que te marchaste sola de cacería con él y él ni siquiera es un traficante de muerte...Que lo entrenes y por ende pases tiempo con él…”

“Esos rumores están fuera de proporción.” Respondió sacudiéndole la cabeza.

“ _Eso_ sí te lo creo.” Le respondió, “Sé cuidadosa con Kraven.”

Selene volvió a exhalar, “Lo sé…” dijo, y después de admitir aquello enojo la embargó por no haber llegado nunca a ponerle un final certero a los avances de Kraven, “… _esto es pura mierda_ …”

“Regresando a Michael, todo bien si lo seduzco, _¿_ _verdad?_ Selene habló en serio.”

“Sí.” _Era m_ _á_ _s molesto imagin_ _á_ _rselo con Rose que con cualquier otra mujer, pero no ten_ _í_ _a ning_ _ú_ _n decir en ello._

El walkie talkie de ellas se encendió en ese momento, dándoles a conocer que se prepararan.

“…Vamos a ver qué tal me va, he escuchado que ha rechazado a las vampiras que se le han acercado. O tiene estándares muy altos o algo por esconder…” _estaba segura que era ambas._

Selene de reojo lo vio acercándose a la hora acordada, “Bien, veamos que has aprendido en estos días.” Dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

“Déjame tomarme una bolsa de sangre primero.” Le pidió y no la vio exasperada como creyó que lo estaría por lo de la sangre. Con bolsa en mano se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó en ésta pensando que Selene de alguna forma lo evadiría y al final de cuentas le haría incomodo aquel entrenamiento. Por eso se sorprendió cuando un rato después se le unió con bolsa de sangre en mano. “Escuché que te dieron un puesto en el concilio. Felicitaciones.” Le dijo, no viendo nada más por hablar.

Selene le frunció el ceño, “No lo voy a aceptar.”

“… _¿Por qué?_ ” preguntó sorprendido, aquello era solo un escalafón más para ella volverse más inalcanzable.  

“…Es una gran responsabilidad.” Exhaló, “Además Soy un soldado primero. Ese es mi único interés.  No me quedaría tiempo para estar al tanto de todo lo que se lleva a cabo en las reuniones del concilio.”

Michael le asintió, ya sabía de su sed de venganza, pero guerra, _guerra y más guerra no podía ser a lo que ella quisiera dedicarse toda la vida._ “…Es una excelente oportunidad, un buen cambio.”

Sabía que él no hablaba para presionarla y se imaginó que tendría esta conversación multitud de veces. Ya uno que otro traficante de muerte elite se le había acercado para decirle que ella en esa posición tan solo mejoraría las cosas en cuanto a la guerra y podía ver la razón, “No me agradan los cambios.” Contestó ausentemente.

Vio como el humor se le oscureció, “…A muy pocas personas les gustan.” Murmuró más para sí mismo.

Selene le levantó una ceja ante sus contradicciones, “¿Ya tan rápido te estás arrepintiendo de haberte hecho convertir?”

“¿Qué? No…Al menos no todavía.” Vio de donde venía aquello, “Supuse que sería duro al principio, como todo, acostumbrarse a algo nuevo nunca es fácil.” Tomó otro sorbo de la sangre, “Al principio en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de renunciar a la carrera de medicina, pero por diferentes razones no lo hice y mira, la terminé. Claro que para ahora fue para nada… Hace cuatro meses cuando llegué a este país…las costumbres, el idioma, estuve a punto de tirar la toalla pero no lo hice…” iba a continuar pero algo se le vino a la mente, “El otro día no me respondiste si te habías arrepentido de haberte hecho convertir…” ¿o si lo había hecho? _Habían hablado tanto que ya ni estaba seguro._

_¿No le respondió?_ Decidió profundizar un poco más, “Al principio tal vez.” Había estado tentada a caminar hacia la luz del sol en más de una ocasión, lo único que la detenía era su determinación. “Para los que una vez fuimos humanos este es un mundo frío y duro.” _¿y porque venía a notarlo de nuevo ahora que él aparecía?_

Talvez para la gente que estaba acostumbrada a una familia unida y a amigos, pero para cusumbosolos como él no. No había tanta libertad en cuanto a algunas cosas, pero en otras se sobrepasaba. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora era como estar de nuevo en su dormitorio de la universidad con casi inexistente alcohol y drogas, _pero con mucho más libertinaje._ “En fin…a lo que me refería es que esta oportunidad que se presenta obviamente puede ser un buen cambio para ti. En definitiva, es un ascenso, _como si necesitarás más.”_ Ella no contestó nada, “Además, Khan y algunos traficantes no dejan de hablar de que en unos años los lycans estarán extintos, se quedarán sin profesión. Tendrás que buscar algo que te apasione.”

“Matar lycans es mi única pasión.” Sabía que no era su intención meterse en su cabeza, pero ella constantemente se encontraba pensando qué iba a hacer ahora que su enfoque estaba en extinción. Podía no ser hoy o mañana pero el momento llegaría. _Así la horda de hacía unas semanas le hiciera pensar lo contrario._

“Como lo veo una vez que se pase el periodo de adaptación un cambio no hace daño de vez en cuando, sobre todo en este mundo, con esta vida eterna…hay tanto por conocer, tanto por aprender.” Podía cambiar de carrera, ya tenía su ojo puesto en microbiología por ahora…Y Amelia había aceptado que los dos microbiólogos que tenían le enseñaran algunas cosas, _¿así que porque no?_

Al verlo pensativo, Selene trató de dar por finalizada la conversación, “Esperemos que llegue el momento…” dijo más para sí misma pero no supo a qué se refería; a que acabaran con los lycans o que la presentaran ante el concilio y tuviera que dar su decisión.

Michael dejó la bolsa vacía, _“¿Lista?”_

“Un momento.” Selene lo pensó antes de colocar su brazo sobre la mesa, el codo sobre esta y la mano al aire dándole a entender a Michael que quería probar su fuerza de otra manera. Aquello había estado por hacerlo en la biblioteca, pero al haber visto _aquel_ libro lo había olvidado por completo.

“¿En serio?” preguntó tal vez con burla, ella le giró los ojos y Michael se apuró a colocarse en posición. _“¿Por qué?_ Me ganarás.”

“Sí,” contestó, “pero quiero ver que tan fácil será.” Definitivamente era una tontería, una que Viktor nunca había hecho con ella pero que donde se lo hubiera pedido seguramente hubiera igualado el entusiasmo de Michael. 

El bicep de Michael gigante en comparación con el de Selene quien apenas y parecía tener carne, “¿Como con tan poco musculo me puedes ganar?” preguntó haciendo nota mental de hablar con Olivia de esto.

Ignoró su pregunta pues la forma suave en que le tomó la mano y rozó su piel la desconcertó momentáneamente, _era una obvia caricia,_ caricia que a su pesar le recordó las palabras de Rose, _maldita desgraciada,_ “Trata de ganarme.” Le dijo apretándolo fuertemente para que se dejara de tonterías y tal vez no notara su sonrojo.  

De inmediato uso fuerza y momentum para ganarle por la sorpresa, “No, tu trata de ganarme.”  pero la mano de ella apenas se desplazó poco más de la mitad de la distancia que él necesitaba antes de que se recuperara, “Mierda, mierda, mierda.” Se dijo tratando de no dejar que ella los colocara a la par, con su esfuerzo sintiéndose sonrojar.

A Selene le causó gracia la reacción de Michael quien parecía no querer dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. Vio que llamaron la atención de un par de vampiros que se quedaron mirando abiertamente, “Puedes usar tu otra mano si quieres.”

_Eso sería demasiado,_ al quedarse mirándola notó que sí, que a ella le estaba causando esfuerzo, pero no tanto como a él, en todo caso ella no podía hacerlo llevar la mano hasta la mesa, lo cual de algún modo se sintió como un triunfo. Calculando el ángulo Michael habló, “¿Entonces dirías que setenta…setenta y cinco por ciento de tu fuerza se transfirió?” le dificultó demasiado hablar.

Selene miró el ángulo de ciento treinta y cinco grados más o menos y asintió. Con una velocidad impredecible vio a Michael parándose mientras se ayudaba con su otra mano, ella no alcanzando a reaccionar y efectivamente ganándole de una vez por todas...con trampa. Se colocó en pie mientras Michael se quedó sobando la mano pues a último momento lo había apretado bastante fuerte, “Ahora sí, a lo que vinimos.”

Llamar un entrenamiento a aquello no fue adecuado.

Empezó con un ‘si yo hago esto, ¿Cómo te defenderías?’ y él a su vez contestando y haciendo las mismas preguntas. No fue como los entrenamientos con Yukie, y a Michael le agradó más. Había una lentitud que se le antojó grata. O tal vez fue eso, entrar en comodidad con ella en ese aspecto. No había la violencia que se había esperado, solo ella siendo útil en aquel aspecto. ‘No, tu no pegas aquí porque entonces él hará esto.’ O ‘Sí, buena idea, pero abre un poco más las piernas, habrá más estabilidad.’ ‘Cuando brinques de un edificio-’ en ese momento la interrumpió diciéndole que aún no le enseñaban aquello. Selene le asintió y continuó, no estuvieron mucho tiempo así, pero fue entretenido, más cuando encontraba donde interceder y a ella le parecía apropiado. “Si tiras ese puño a mi cara también puedo cogerte de la muñeca, pasarme por debajo de este mientras te doblo el brazo y tiro hacia abajo, hay un tendón que te hará doblar del dolor.”

Selene le asintió después de su explicación y de un momento a otro en un movimiento calculado le tiró un puño a la cara, “¿Y bien?” le preguntó.        

Michael tan solo había atinado a irse hacia atrás como defensa ante lo que ella acababa de hacer. Selene repitió el movimiento no dejándolo reaccionar del todo y a duras penas Michael la alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca, cuando la fue a girar para demostrarle sus palabras de momentos atrás ella hizo fuerza para no dejarlo.

“No puedes contar con que tu enemigo sea más débil que tú.” Le dijo, Michael hizo de fuerza de nuevo y ella no le permitió el movimiento, “Si fuera un lycan transformado ahora mismo me inclinaría sobre ti y te mordería para terminarte.” Él la soltó, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, “Así que a veces lo más importante no es que tendón dejará a tu enemigo tirado en el piso del dolor sino ver la oportunidad de matarlo. Si está en forma humana haz la mano que viene a pegarte a un lado, en el segundo siguiente saca tu cuchillo y clávaselo en la garganta.”

“¿Y si está transformado?”

“Si está transformado y tu así de cerca lo único que te salvará la vida será tu astucia. Pon distancia entre ti y un lycan, más si está transformado.”

Eso ya Yukie se lo había a dicho y Michael comprendió que, aunque ella no desestimaba sus conocimientos en cuanto a cómo las partes del cuerpo funcionaban a veces lo que él sabía no le sería de uso en una pelea.

De un momento a otro ella empezó a subirle de intensidad, a utilizar más fuerza y velocidad, ya los ataques no eran tan leves.

Si antes no se habían podido quitar los ojos de encima, en el entrenamiento fue peor obviamente esta vez por estudiar los movimientos del otro. Selene sabía que las pocas ocasiones cuando Michael lograba alcanzarla con un golpe no usaba toda su fuerza, pero le insistió que era por eso que estaban entrenando. Él le preguntó a su vez si estaba usando toda su fuerza lo que la tomó por sorpresa pues él también se daba cuenta que se refrenaba.

Y después de eso el entrenamiento fluyó, con dolor más para Michael que para ella.

Él se quejaba abiertamente, a veces le sonreía tras recibirle un golpe cosa que ella no entendía pues cualquier otro aprendiz estaría enojado, y así llevaron el entrenamiento, con discusiones a veces serias otras más en burla. Michael notó a Selene más desinhibida que cuando hablaban en público, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que decían, de quien los escuchaba, como se movían, en el entrenamiento no. Hasta se prestaba para en tono de pelea devolverle sus burlas.    

A su vez Selene se sorprendió, Michael era un principiante que no le llegaba ni a los talones en el entrenamiento, pero descubrió cierta camaradería que usualmente solo tenía con un puñado de traficantes _._ A su pesar estaba pasando un momento ameno, lo fue a atacar y creyó tener las de ganar cuando de repente un dolor se disparó por su costado derecho y se fue al piso mientras se sostenía del dolor, al levantar la mirada lo vio preocupado. Michael con voz de disculpa le dijo que le había pedido que la sorprendiera y que el riñón era una de las partes más sensibles y que cuando la vio que bajó la guardia vio su oportunidad. Selene lo vio apurado y le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara, cuando él se acercó a darle la mano para ayudarla a levantar a su vez llevó su mano abierta contra la nariz de él con precisión medida.

Lo sorprendió el movimiento y de una dejó improperios en todas las direcciones mientras se sostenía la nariz, sus ojos aguándose del dolor _, al menos no le sacó sangre,_ lo notó. _Mierda, mierda, mierda,_ empezó a pensar mientras el dolor pasaba rápidamente. No supo porque no se enojó por eso, para Selene todo esto parecían ser las preliminares. Que ella estuviera apenas y caminando con la mano aún en su costado le dejó ver que no reprobaba que la hubiera golpeado de aquella manera pues si quisiera hacerlo pagar por aquello ya lo habría hecho de una forma más dolorosa. Y los dos o tres vampiros que les habían prestado atención en aquel momento parecían apreciar los golpes del otro, la mirada burlona pero amistosa que enviaban en dirección de Selene le decía que aprobaban que la hubiera tomado por sorpresa de aquella manera.  

Selene se giró a mirarlo y lo vio con una media sonrisa en los labios, seguro el dolor ya habiendo pasado, _quizás debió de haberlo golpeado más fuerte,_ “¿Acaso eres masoquista?” sonreía demasiado en esas circunstancias como para encontrarlo normal.

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y no entendió de donde venía, “…No eres quien para hablar.” Él no era quien vestía trajes de cuero y látex y tenía un apego por la violencia. Eso último era algo que dejaba bastante que desear y su humor se oscureció en ese momento, pero no queriendo hacerla sentir mal prefirió quedar mal él, “aunque no me disgustaría descubrir la otra clase contigo...” _eso ultimo no pudo decirlo seriamente por más que trató._

Inmediatamente se sonrojó y también lo vio sonrojándose. Extrañas sensaciones se esparcieron por ella, había escuchado cosas más subidas de tono provenientes de otros hombres y aunque la mayoría de las veces no provocaban nada en ella y las ignoraba esta vez su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo; el mero sonrojo una muestra. Pero aquel sonrojo también venía de la vergüenza de que varios traficantes habían escuchado aquello y no queriendo darle la última palabra le contestó a su manera, “Si el entrenamiento es un indicativo entonces tengo entendido que no te irá nada bien.” Michael le sonrió incluso _con más burla._

_Seguro creía que con eso lo iba a callar,_ “No me veo en ninguno de los roles pero si lo que deseas-- _es variar yo jugaré el rol dominante_.”

“Ya basta.” Él podía estarse divirtiendo con todo esto, pero ella no. Michael continuó al mismo tiempo que ella habló, y no se detuvo hasta finalizar su frase.

Michael se había esperado esto; _Selene no lo dejaría llegar muy lejos con ese tipo de comentarios._

Yukie quien miraba interesada el entrenamiento y después el intercambio decidió intervenir por Selene, “ _Oh, Corvin_ de dominante no tienes nada.”

Aravind a su lado ignoró lo que para ahora era _más_ que obvio, “…Selene tiene muchas más pelotas que tú.” Vio a Yukie burlándose ante eso, incluso a Corvin riéndose, Selene molesta.

“Eso no lo pongo en duda.” Michael contestó, pero la sonrisa le falló cuando vio la mirada que Aravind le dio antes de marcharse con Yukie. Los siguió con la mirada, por primera vez dudando en si Aravind vio o escuchó algo de lo que se habían dicho él y Selene la madrugada en la que se despidieron. _Dios, no podía ser._

“…Aquellos no son comentarios aceptables.” Le habría dicho aquello, así Jonas no estuviera aun presente. 

Michael estaba muy al tanto de que se había pasado, “Tan solo trataba de ser amistoso.” Sacó disculpas.

Selene se le acercó a atacarlo, “ _Yo_ no soy amistosa.”

“…Lo eres conmigo.” Le contestó y vio que aquello la desagradó, “En fin, cambiando de tema, ¿Crees que Yukie aprobó la forma en que te golpeé?”

Selene se encogió de hombros, “Pregúntale a ella.” Asumía que el interés de Michael venía a que era Yukie quien estaba a cargo de su entrenamiento y que no quería decepcionarla.

Por lo que quedó del entrenamiento Michael no hizo comentario alguno de otro tipo de índole y se entrenaron como verdaderamente debían hacerlo. Uno que otro traficante prestándoles atención por unos momentos mientras entraban a la sala, igual Khan.

Cuando al rato volvieron a estar solos Michael decidió preguntar, “¿Cómo le cayó a Kraven la noticia del concilio? Para alguien tan controlador como parece serlo él no pudo ser nada bueno...”

_No quería hablar de Kraven con Michael_ , “Sabe que no me interesa y que no tomaré la posición así que asumo que no le importa de a mucho.”

Michael notó su tono cortante, “…Es solo que por lo que me han dicho el tipo parece bastante… _controlador._ ”

_Por lo que le habían dicho. ¿Con quién estaba hablando de Kraven?_ “No me gusta hablar de Kraven, mucho menos contigo.” Selene murmuró dando por terminado el entrenamiento en ese momento y le hizo seña a Michael para que dejara su estancia defensiva.

“Pues a mí tampoco, pero quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo.” El enojo con Selene por haberle ocultado la existencia de Kraven había pasado y empezaba a reconsiderar _algunas_ cosas.

“No te estás metiendo en nada.”

“En lo que me estaba metiendo.” Se rectificó, aunque no realmente.

Selene le exhaló y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta la sala donde se encontraban las armas la cual se encontraba vacía, “No sé con quién has estado hablando de Kraven o que es lo que te estás imaginando. La cuestión es que la situación entre nosotros no se volverá a repetir y si Kraven se llega a dar cuenta habrá consecuencias graves a pagar.”

Tuvo ganas de retarla, “¿Qué clase de consecuencias?”

“No sé.” Admitió, “En el mejor de los casos te manda a otras instalaciones.”

_En el mejor de los casos._

“Mira, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error influenciado por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, por la sangre y confusión creada por esta. Dudo que hubiera sucedido igual si las condiciones hubieran sido diferentes.”

_¿Un error?_ “No saques excusas,” le dijo demostrándole su molestia, “tú y yo simplemente hemos estado prendados del otro desde el primer momento que nos vimos y eso fue _antes_ de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Tan solo lo querías y en el momento no pensaste en las consecuencias ni como eso me iba a afectar.”

Selene vio a Michael pasándola de lado sin ningún otro comentario, no supo porque se quedó ahí parada como una tonta por varios segundos hasta que pareció despertar, de inmediato yendo a buscar a Khan.

En cuanto la vio le sonrió, “Es bueno que le demuestres interés de vez en cuando.”

_“¿Qué?”_ preguntó confundida.

Khan le frunció el ceño, “Te pedí que te alejaras, pero también creo que es bueno que te le comportes como un maestro de vez en cuando.”

“Oh.” Fue lo único que respondió. Tras pensarlo por unos momentos habló, “Lo que tú y él se traen entre manos…asumo que no es nada de importancia que Amelia debería de estar al tanto, ¿cierto?”

Siempre el _deber_ , “Puedes estar tranquila, no ha hecho nada incorrecto.” La vio asintiendo y decidió continuar para ver si así dejaba de indagar, “Es algo entre hombres.” Tras unos segundos de silencio la notó de nuevo ausente como en los últimos días, _lo que le iba a decir le iba a poner los pies en la tierra._ “Kraven acaba de llamar. Te necesita en su despacho.” De inmediato la vio tomando aire profundamente _, llenándose de coraje suponía_. “Amelia también.”

Después de unos minutos y antes de marcharse hizo su mente, “Creo que Michael está listo para Maurice.”

Khan le asintió, “Yukie también lo cree. Aunque me dijo que Karl.”

Selene lo pensó por unos momentos, “No, Maurice. Presiónemoslo.”

.

.

.

Fue Marcus quien le comentó a Amelia que deseaba dejar las instalaciones por unas horas para volverse a familiarizar con la ciudad, en la conversación dejándole saber que pensaba llevarse a Michael con él.

A la Mayor hacer llamar a Selene ambas descubrieron que esta había descuidado sus deberes con Michael, y lo podía hacer pero debía de colocar a alguien al tanto entonces de que lo instruyera en lo que ella no hacía. Aprovechando que estaban a solas ante la Mayor sacó una disculpa que no fue aceptada, “Nunca había convertido a un humano; asumo que he pasado algunas cosas por alto pues tan solo me centré en el entrenamiento.”

_T_ _í_ _pico de un traficante de muerte de su calibre,_ _“_ Podrías haber hablado de ello con alguien, Selene. O ir a la biblioteca, estoy más que segura que encontrarás uno que otro tomo que contenga la información que necesitas. Personalmente me tomaba la conversión muy seriamente y con Corvin me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras por eso fue que te escogí.”

Aquello apenó a Selene, aun así dijo lo que estaba pensando aunque sabía que eso también podía ser tomado como una excusa, “…Se marcha en unas semanas…” Amelia tan solo se quedó mirándola y Selene bajó la cabeza no buscando más excusas. El tiempo que compartía con Michael era poco pero de gran significado para ella y por eso lo evadía la mayor parte del tiempo que podía pero la Mayor no se debía enterar de sus razones aunque dudaba que le importasen. Para el colmo de males Amelia le preguntó antes de marcharse si ya tenía un vestido listo para la reunión del concilio y le reveló que aún no tenía nada decente para usar, lo que la Mayor desestimó con su mano mientras le daba la espalda despachándola, “Yo me hago cargo de eso.”

Toda esta conversación la dejó sintiendo como una principiante en ese mundo, lo que no la dejó de buen humor.

Ya habiendo amanecido se decidió ir a buscar a Michael a primera hora de la noche. No se marcharía en todo el día.


End file.
